Ground Hog Harry
by mandymld
Summary: Harry relives Fourth year over and over again, trying to get it right. First up, Neville's name comes out of the Triwizard Cup. Chaos ensues. One of my Dusty Bunny stories but too long to be posted under that Banner
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Ground Hog Year One

Chapter One

(Fourth Year For the Second Time)

Harry woke up and stared at the curtains surrounding his bed and blinked. When he had gone to sleep the night before, he had been in Dudley's second bedroom at the Dursleys as was usual during summer break from Hogwarts. Getting out of bed, his mind on the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort, he wondered if the Headmaster had acceded to his requests and brought him back to Hogwarts.

Still, that didn't make much sense because he would hope that someone would have awoken him instead of just transporting him back to the castle without his knowledge. Seeing his regular dorm mates in the other beds had him frowning as he tried to figure out what was going on. Those four all had someplace better to be during the summer other than their school. Yet, here they were, asleep in their beds.

"What on earth is that?" Harry muttered as he saw the ornately carved silver and black enamel pocket watch sitting on the nightstand next to his bed on top of a thick envelope with his name on it. Breaking the dark green dragon wax seal apart to open the note while looking at the watch, he leaned back against his bed and read what was written on the notecard that was inside the thick envelope.

"Mr. Potter, to change your fate, learn what is important and follow through on those lessons."

Harry frowned and flipped the card over to see who had sent it and only found it embossed with a small creature that sort of resembled a large fluffy rodent. Looking back at the pocket watch resting on his pillow, he lifted it and gave it a thorough examination. On the outside was a horizontal hourglass with the sand magically fluctuating back and forth and the phrase "Through the sands of time, we all become the person we are meant to be."

Finding the mechanism to open it, he saw on the inside some similarly phrased etched words. "To oneself be true."

Getting out of bed, walking over to Ron's bed, he shook his friend awake and said "Something is going on, come on, I need to talk to Hermione and you."

Harry shook Ron's shoulders as he tried to wake up his best friend.

Ron sat up and yawned and asked "What time is it?"

Harry looked at the face of the pocket watch and said "Five thirty."

"Can't it wait until a more reasonable time, Harry?" With that Ron threw himself back onto his pillow and frowned at his best friend as he attempted to go back to sleep clearly annoyed at having been awoken.

"Fine, what day is it?" Harry asked as he dug into his trunk for clothes. He would sent Sirius an owl and talk to Hermione for now. He knew that Ron wouldn't focus until he got his needed sleep. "What classes do we today?"

Groaning, Ron said "Harry, it is Sunday, and besides, how would I know? We haven't been given our schedule yet. Harry, is this life or death? Is it that urgent?."

"I guess not." Harry reluctantly replied as he took a pair of jeans, a dark gray hooded jumper along with his underclothes and went to shower. Dressed and putting his wand up the sleeve before heading to the common room, Harry tried to figure out if what had happened had all been a dream or if it had been real.

Two hours later, he was growing frustrated. He had seen a repeat of the first day from his dream and was now convinced that it was real and that somehow he had been sent back to make things right. 

When he tried to tell Ron, the red head just denied it was possible and Hermione suggested that he tell the Headmaster while she went to do some research in the library. Watching as she rushed off, he looked over at Ron who was staring at him in a strange way as if he doubted Harry's words.

So strolling towards the Headmaster's office, he was just approaching the stone gargoyle when he saw Snape exiting the staircase and moving his way.

"Potter, where do you think you are going?" "I need to see the Headmaster, Sir." Harry replied trying to be polite, after all in his dream Snape had been going back to work as a double agent. He had not been the enemy that Harry had long believed.

"He is unavailable." Snape snapped as he glared at Harry and seemed to be itching to reach for his wand. "So why don't you just confess what trouble you have already created."

Harry stayed silent, and watched as Snape's face turned red and then the man snapped that he had detention that evening.

"I haven't done anything." Harry protested. "Look, if you really must know, something happened and the Headmaster told me to tell him directly if anything strange happened."

Wanting to sneer at the boy but Severus saw that something seemed to be on Potter's mind so he grudgingly said "The Headmaster is at the Ministry. He will be back this afternoon."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said trying not to clench his jaw as he began to walk away before stopping and turning. "Sir, do I still have detention?"

Snape started to snarl yes, but he knew that the boy could whine to the Headmaster and he would get out of it, so he snapped at Potter. "No, try to stay out of trouble until at least your first class."

Harry quickly left and returned to the library to find Hermione. "What did the Headmaster say about things?"

"He isn't here and Snape quickly told me to go away." Harry said with a grimace. Looking at the books on Hermione's table, he asked "Did you find anything in the books?"

Closing the book she had currently in front of her, she asked "Harry I don't think that the answer is in this book. Or any of the books. Are you absolutely sure it wasn't simply a bad dream?"

"I don't know, however that earlier statement had words I never thought I would hear out of the mouth of Hermione Granger." He said with a smile at his friend as he fingered the watch in his jeans pocket. The smile soon faded as he continued speaking. "The thing is, I am going to take a wait and see approach. This all might have been a bad dream like you suggested."

"Why Cedric though?" She whispered as she saw the boy in question entering the library with two of his friends. They were soon settled at a nearby table and the three boys were talking as one of them finished up a late homework assignment from their summer break.

Shrugging off the unease that had overtaken him, Harry said "Maybe because we portkeyed to the Quidditch world cup with him. I don't know. I just am going to keep track and see if things are similar or completely different. Trust me, there are some pretty memorable events coming up that will let me figure it out."

"Like?" Hermione asked as she leaned in so that she would remain unheard by the others in the room.

Harry shook his head and said "I am going to stay silent. I don't want to create the situation that makes what I saw come true. So, what do you want to do now?"

Hermione stood and checked out the book she found the most informative on the subject of time travel. Her experience with Harry told her that if he mentioned what was bothering him to Ron and her, there was a good chance that he had been stewing on it for a while.

The next day, Harry grimaced when during their first class of the year was Herbology and Professor Sprout had them removing pus from bubotuber plants just like he recalled from his possible dream.

He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach when he saw the Blast-Ended Skrewts in Hagrid's class.

When Trelawney once again mistakenly stated he was born in midwinter, Harry found it hard to breathe as he exited the classroom.

That evening when Draco once again read the article from Rita Skeeter about Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody, Harry knew that there was a good chance he had gone back in time but he would wait to figure out what to do until AFTER Barty Crouch Junior had transfigured Malfoy into a ferret.

No matter who had done it, that was still always going to be one of his most memorable moments at school. He made sure that the circumstances were the same and when he saw the gleaming albino ferret bouncing through the hallway, Harry just grinned widely.

Eventually Professor McGonagall arrived and transfigured Draco back into a human before chiding the supposed Professor Moody. Slyly, Harry moved towards his head of house and innocently questioned a teacher doing what Moody had done.

Seeing her surprise, Harry said "I am glad he dealt with Malfoy, but still I would upset if Professor Snape did that to me."

"You, Mr Potter would never hex someone in the back." She said but she was frowning when she looked at who she thought was Alastor Moody.

By Thursday most of the Gryffindors were looking forward to taking classes with the grizzly old auror; all except Harry and Hermione was very curious as to the reason for that, after all she knew that Defense Against the Dark Arts was Harry's favorite class.

Harry let things fall out the way they had done so in his dream but midway through Moody's practical demonstration, he looked over at Neville and recalled why his friend was now looking sick to his stomach.

After class before 'Moody' could try to comfort and manipulate Neville, Harry left his bag on the desk next to his and called back to Ron to bring it to their dorm and dragged Neville to Madam Pomfrey altering what had happened in his dream but far more worried about Neville learning who had supposedly been comforting him.

Once they had arrived, he waited until Neville had been given a calming draught before insisting that McGonagall be contacted,

Harry soon was filling his Head of House in on what had gone on in their DADA class that day.

"Professor, I thought that anyone performing those spells on a human was automatically sent to Azkaban? Why would a professor be allowed to show them to students? Do you think that the Headmaster really knew what he was going to do? I just...well Neville's parents..."

The stern expression on his Head of house softened as she looked between Harry and Neville.

"I understand why you are upset regarding your class. I will be speaking to the Headmaster. I am proud of you for thinking of Mr. Longbottom, Harry."

In the common room later that evening after having the same conversation with Ron about his Divination homework and finding out about Bagman and the twins, he quickly exited the tower grateful he still had an entire hour before curfew and hopefully escaping Hermione and her determination to rescue the house elves.

Wandering the hallway and arriving randomly at the door of the staff room from which he could hear Minerva McGonagall's voice, Harry eavesdropped on her conversation with the Headmaster and felt a tad bit sick to his stomach as the man stubbornly refused to listen to her about Alastor Moody's strange teaching methods.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, he ducked into a nearby classroom and waited until he saw Professor Snape entering the room with two of his other professors. Harry realized he could hear what was going on through a vent and felt a bit at a loss when Snape also told the Headmaster that there was something off about Moody.

Listening to the headmaster blithely ignore his two advisers advice and then the man leaving after telling his potion's professor that he had things under control, Harry began to realize that Albus Dumbledore wasn't omnipotent. That even a great man could make mistakes.

"Severus, surely you are wrong? Mr. Potter has been uncomfortable around Alastor as well but I am sure that the Headmaster would notice something amiss with a man that he has been friends with for almost fifty years." Harry heard his head of house saying.

"While I loath to agree with Potter on anything. I think that the boy's instincts are right on this matter. If for no other reason than what happened with Mr. Malfoy. Moody has never been predictable but this turning a student even Lucius Malfoy's son into a small rodent is beyond the scoop of acceptable limits, even for him."

Snape's snippy tone had Harry grinning at the idea of there being at least one person in the building who believed him. That grin faded however when Harry realized that the person was Snape. It wasn't like the greasy git would listen to him if he were to tell him who Moody really was.

He was racking his brain for an idea of how to convince someone, anyone, when it hit him, he had a way of convincing the only wizard who seemed to be as doubtful about Crouch as he was. Deciding to deal with the situation before the weekend was over, Harry returned to the common room and ran into a house elf obsessed Hermione.

After listening to what she was saying, he asked "Hermione, have you actually talked to the house elves? Found out if this is what they want?"

"Of course it is what they want, remember how happy Dobby was when you helped him get free from Mr. Malfoy?" She said in an earnest tone.

Harry reluctantly paid her for a badge, knowing that he would have to reason with his friend at a later date regarding SPEW. Right now, he had a bigger fish to fry and his only possible ally was his second worst enemy, no more like just in the top ten, he admitted to himself as he dragged Ron up to bed.

Just before bedtime, getting the expected note from Sirius that said the exact same thing as the last time, to go to Dumbledore and that he was returning from wherever it was he had been hiding had Harry feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Noticing Neville returning from the infirmary, Harry could hear the sound of his quiet classmate tossing and turning in his bed obviously still awake just like he was.

Getting up, Harry walked over and asked the other boy to join him downstairs. Once seated across from Neville, Harry bluntly said "I am sorry for what Professor Moody did today."

Neville face flushed, his fingers clenched into a fist and his eyes were stormy as he looked at his classmate and stuttered "Y-you know about m-my parents, don't you?"

"Yes." Harry quietly stated. Looking at Neville and seeing him looking ashamed, he said "Neville, your parents are alive. You at least have hope that someday they will be fine. I would give anything for a chance to see my parents."

Neville looked at Harry and confessed his darkest secret "Sometimes I think you were the lucky one. My parents don't seem to know me at all. My mum gives me these gum wrappers every single time I visit and I like to think that it means something but Grams is probably right that it means nothing."

"Don't lose hope, Neville. It's all we have. You have to know that." Harry quietly replied. "Ron, Hermione, the rest of our classmates, they have no idea what life is really like for us because their parents are alive and they love them."

"Your parents loved you too, Harry. They died trying to keep you safe." Neville said quietly.

Minerva McGonagall who had been coming to check on the Longbottom boy after a long talk with Pomfrey and Sprout, heard him talking to Potter and felt sad for her two lost boys.

"I know that here." Harry said pointing at his head before saying softly "At the same time, I get so mad at times. I can't help thinking that if they really loved me or had loved me more than saving the magical world they would have run away to America or someplace else with me instead of staying and fighting. I know it's irrational, but every time I go home to my relatives who don't want me, who don't love me, I can't help getting angry all over again."

Minerva heard the pain in Potter's voice and slipped back to the exit. Once in her own quarters she couldn't help once again thinking that they had made a grave mistake leaving Harry with Lily's sister.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Over the next week, Harry found himself paying more attention to Neville than he had in the previous time line and just marking time as he tried to figure out a way to speak to Snape about the supposedly dead wizard masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody.

After a repeat of the defense class where Moody put the students under the imperious curse and pretending to be barely able to throw it off, Harry was done with dealing with the impostor. Even if it exposed the map again, he was going to Severus Snape and getting rid of Barty Crouch, there was no way he was ending up in the tournament, not if he could avoid it.

As they finished, lunch, he was lucky to be able to duck away from Hermione who was feverishly discussing SPEW with a clearly eager to escape Susan Bones, Harry saw that Ron was arguing with the twins so he hurried down to the dungeons with the map in his pocket.

Harry was about to knock on the door when he overheard two voices in Snape's classroom. Needing to get inside before Snape got any angrier, Harry entered the room and looking at his potion's professor said "I am here for my detention sir."

Severus looked at Potter wondering what the boy was up to. He hadn't assigned him a single detention yet this year. Either he wanted to make him look bad in front of Moody or the boy was up to something.

Looking at Potter he was the boy's nervousness but was about to ignore it when he noticed the slightly desperate look in Potter's eyes. Snape used his acting skills he had learned as a spy to glare at the boy and pretend. "Well, what are you waiting for? A standing ovation for being early. Get to work cleaning the cauldrons in the sink."

'Moody' left and Snape went to the door and after watching as the Defense teacher started up the stairs, he turned and rolled his eyes when he saw Potter had begun to clear out the cauldrons. 

"Okay Potter, what are you up to?" Harry looked at Snape and really, really hoped he wasn't about to make a huge mistake.

"Sir, I don't trust that man." Harry suddenly had a thought and added "Sir, so far every single Defense Against Dark Arts professor we have had has tried to kill me, so I tend to be paranoid about them but there is something wrong with him. I just, I have been watching him, observing him and something is just plain wrong."

Snape looked at the boy in front of him and then at the thought he had seen and asked "Why not do as you normally do? What are you up to, Potter?"

Pulling the folded parchment out of his pocket of his jeans, Harry gulped and quietly muttered the phrase to open the map and spread it out on the desk in front of him. "Sir, the man we just saw looked like Alastor Moody or rather what I believe he looks like since I never met the man. Yet on, the map it says his name is Barty Crouch. It's not the first time I saw this and I did some checking."

Snape looked at Harry and then at the name on the now working map. He was torn between a deep need to punish the boy and curiosity, Curiosity won.

In spite of his anger at what he heard the boy muttering when he had unfolded the map and at first convinced the boy was up to exactly that until he looked at the office of the Defense Against Dark Art's professor. 

"How is this possible and why is a ministry official masquerading as Alastor Moody, Sir?" Harry asked then said with a frown. "I did some asking around to my classmates and I heard that Barty Crouch had a son with the same name and that he was in Azkaban for what happened to Neville's parents."

Harry had done some groundwork and had found those very answers from the Weasley twins by mentioning Percy's boss who was liked by the twins almost as much as Snape himself was.

"The son is dead, Potter," Snape replied a bit surprised at all of the work the boy had done and the initiative he had shown.

"I uh, spoke to my godfather and he told me that just before Barty died he was visited by his parents. His mom wore a heavy veil, he told me. Sir, I just..." Harry trialed off speaking when Snape suddenly began pacing.

"Why didn't you go to the Headmaster with this, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry said "It's going to sound crazy but the Headmaster has such faith in the man and I don't think he will believe me. I knew that you disliked me but I hoped that you would at least listen to me. You have seen the map in action before and he hasn't."

Searching the boy's eyes for answers, wishing he dared read his mind, Snape said: "For now, we do nothing."

"Sir?"

Harry was confused and really, really didn't want to end up having to compete if the man put his name in the cup.

"Trust me, Potter," Snape said with what for him was almost a smile.

Harry watched and waited as September became October and things repeated themselves at Hogwarts minus a slight truce between his Potions Professor and himself. His classmates all were talking about who would attempt to put their name in the cup and the students coming in from the other schools.

Harry meanwhile had tried to stop Sirius from coming but knew it to be a lost cause and tried to deal with Hermione's determination to save the house-elves from what she deemed slavery.

One day after 'detention' with Snape, he asked: "Sir, have you heard about Hermione's special project?"

"Unfortunately yes. Why?" Snape bluntly asked almost daring Harry to ask him to join.

"I was hoping you knew of a book on how house elf magic worked so that I could get through to her that not all house elves wanted their freedom," Harry said unable to meet the man's eyes.

Snape was quiet for a moment and then wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Hogwarts doesn't have it but I am sure that you can order it from Flourish and Blotts. However, Potter just because we are working together on our project doesn't mean I suddenly like or approve of your rash behavior."

"I didn't think it meant you did, Sir," Harry said with a smirk of his own as he took the paper and went to the owlery and sent off a school owl to the bookstore before joining his friends for lunch.

"Harry, did you hear that the two schools are arriving tomorrow?" Colin Creevey asked in an excited tone as he hurried to join his housemates for lunch.

Once seated between Hermione and Ron, Harry listened to them arguing about Cedric and after a moment said "I agree with Hermione. I think that Cedric would be a great Hogwarts champion."

Seeing the betrayed expression on Ron's face, Harry said "Who do you think should be trying? Warrington from Slytherin. Do you really wanted to be represented by that git?"

Ron's face turned red and he turned away from the two of them so Harry looked at Hermione and listened to her enthusiastic plans to send a letter to the Prophet.

Looking at her, he said "About that, I had an idea. I heard about a book that describes how house elves magic works and their history. I ordered it for you before I came to lunch."

When Hermione exclaimed thank you and threw her arms around Harry, he missed seeing Ron's frown and how others were grinning at the two of them. Harry just patted Hermione's arm and said: "I will let you know when it arrives."

The next day, first the students of Beauxbatons arrived with their huge coach followed by the boys of Durmstrang along with Victor Krum. Ron's rather obnoxious fawning over the Quidditch star had Harry vowing to at least get him to be nicer when Victor asked Hermione out for the Yule Ball.

Harry was amused at how his fellow Gryffindor dorm mates reacted to the girls from France had him recalling Ron's behavior with Fleur and he hoped he could save him that embarrassment of asking her out again. He had been a bit ashamed to realize that he had forgotten that Beauxbaton had boys here as well.

Looking over at Cho Chang and recalling his own mistake of asking out someone with a boyfriend, Harry was considering asking out someone earlier this time. At least this time if things worked out right, he wouldn't be a fourth champion. When Cho smiled at him, Harry weakly smiled back as he realized he had been caught staring.

Turning to Hermione, he asked her about the various magical schools and listened as she explained what she knew.

The Headmaster introduced the various dignitaries at the Head table and then lit the Goblet of Fire and explains the age rules and about the circle he had created around the cup as they ate their puddings.

The schools began to exit to return to their travel dorms when Karkaroff stopped and stared when he came to where Harry was seated. Harry looked up at 'Moody' as he sneered at the Durmstrang Headmaster but to his astonishment, Moody's hair color had already changed from gun-metal gray to a sort of sandy brown and the man's face began to change.

When Barty Crouch heard Karkaroff gasp and say "What is going on here?" it was already too late as the magical eyeball fell out of its socket and the wooden leg became unnecessary.

There were screams in the Great Hall as others began to notice what was going on. Fake Moody aka Crouch suddenly shouted that Snape would pay for this and his hands reached out to grasp at Harry's robe.

Up at the Head table, there was a sudden scramble as some moved away from the melee and others like Snape, McGonagall, and the Headmaster rushed towards the students to protect them.

Harry was at first unable to move but then he found himself with his wand in his hand and he pointed it at Crouch who was more worried about the adult wizards to pay attention to the students. Quietly saying expelliarmus, Harry watched Crouch fly across the room and crash into the stone wall near the Ravenclaw table.

Moody's wand ended up in Harry's hand as the teachers all rushed past him except McGonagall who began checking on her students. "We are fine." she was told by most of the Lions even as Colin Creevey began to take photos and the reporter from the Prophet rushed to try to speak to Harry.

"Take Potter to the Headmaster's office," Snape said as he returned to where McGonagall was now standing with a few other professors.

Looking on as the Aurors now placing Barty Crouch Senior into custody along with his son, he let a small smirk appear on his face at the chaos he had caused.

Harry was sitting by himself in the office as Minerva in the course of her duties as Deputy had to take control of the school when the Headmaster had to return with the other officials to the Ministry.

Eventually, the professors were gathered awaiting the Headmaster and discussing how the real Alastor Moody was located in his specialize multi-compartmented trunk barely conscious. He was now under the tender mercies of Madam Pomfrey.

"Why did you insist on Harry Potter being brought along, Severus?" Minerva asked a bit surprised by the man's behavior as she watched Harry speaking to Hagrid about a dragon that Charlie Weasley had written the half-giant about.

"Potter was the one who hit him with the wand removing charm," Snape replied. "He has suspected something was off about the man since the beginning of the year."

Minerva was hoping that this sudden thaw meant that Severus was softening towards the boy as she heard the Headmaster arriving.

Albus saw Harry and gave him a quizzical look and was about to suggest he head up to bed when his Potion's professor said "I asked for Potter to be here. I took a look in Crouch's mind and if you don't warn him, I will."

"Warn me?" Harry asked trying to act innocent.

"Crouch wasn't working alone. His master sent him to find a way to bring you to him at the end of the school year." Snape boldly proclaimed to the dismay of the others.

When Dumbledore gave him a disapproving shake of his head, Snape said "The boy ends up in the middle of the mess every single year. Forewarned is forearmed."

"Besides, Mr. Potter was already suspicious of the fake Alastor Moody before tonight, which is amazing considering he had never met the man. It makes one wonder how the rest of us weren't more suspicious of him." Snape taunted the Headmaster.

"Harry, now that you have been told what you need to know, who don't you head on up to bed." Albus suggested worried about telling the boy too much too soon.

"Sir, what about the real Moody? Will he be okay?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded and said, "Madam Pomfrey is more than capable of getting him up to snuff and quickly."

Harry left the room, knowing he had no way of remaining without the Headmaster being curious as to why he was so worried. He found that his mind kept getting stuck on one thought. How was it possible that the Headmaster hadn't known that Moody wasn't the real deal?

The very next day, Harry was sent a note with a 'reminder' of a detention with Snape that had Ron calling the man a greasy git as they went down to breakfast.

Seeing the twins with their rather impressive long red beards, Harry found it hard not to laugh even as he went to the dungeons.

"Close the door." He heard as he entered the dark stone room.

When he had done so, Harry saw Snape put up some sort of silencing charm and then tell him to take a seat.

"I am sure that you are rather curious as to how I exposed Crouch," Snape said in an almost polite tone.

"He was stealing what he needed to make the polyjuice potion, wasn't he?" Harry asked. "From your private inventory."

"I substituted some out of date stock for the freshly picked knotgrass. It affects the potency of the polyjuice potion." Snape said. "I am sure that Ms. Granger explained the importance of fresh ingredients in your second year when you three foolishly attempted to brew polyjuice potion."

Starting to deny having done so, Harry saw the man smirk and begin to speak.

"Who do you think brewed the antidote to fix Ms. Granger, Potter?"

Gulping, Harry saw the smirk grow as the man said "Ms. Granger will find that a certain book no longer residing in the library. Madam Pince directs whoever would like to borrow it to their head of house who contacts me."

Shaking his head, Snape let his smirk fade away as he said "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants you to remain in the dark about the next part but I feel you should be made aware of the facts. The dark lord won't let this go easily. Crouch confessed his plan to enter you in the tournament under a fourth school and send you to his master. You should also know, he admitted to seeing Peter Pettigrew in the castle before the feast last night."

"Yes," Harry said quietly thinking it meant that Sirius would be free. "Why didn't the Headmaster tell me that Sirius was found innocent?"

"Black is still considered a wanted criminal." He bluntly replied. Seeing Potter's anger, he said: "While he is no longer thought the murderer of twelve muggles and Pettigrew he is still suspected of selling your parents out."

"Why? I told Fudge the truth at the end of my third year." Harry cried out in frustration with the Minister.

"Until proof is found, they are insisting on his being treated like an escaped convict. At least the kiss on sight order has been rescinded." Snape said.

"Why are you being so nice about it? I thought you wanted him kissed?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at the tall dark haired wizard standing by the heavy wood desk.

"I thought he was responsible for the deaths. If he isn't, I still loathe the man but I wouldn't want an innocent man dead." Snape replied as he found he couldn't look into the emerald green eyes of Lily's son.

"Did Crouch know that you were responsible for his getting caught?" Harry asked changing the subject but planning on letting Sirius know what was going on as soon as possible.

"Yes, unfortunately he does. It's now public knowledge. He accused me in front of the Wizengamot when they were announcing his arrest and his father's resignation and arrest." Snape answered. "You should still be on your guard, Potter, this isn't over. Crouch admitted that Pettigrew was entering the castle to pass on messages from his master and Karkaroff is a former Death Eater."

"I will be watching for him," Harry said in a hard tone.

"You will do no such thing. I am already finding it hard not to demand you hand that map over to me, Potter. Don't make me regret not doing so. I will be watching for the rat. You however might want to speak to the person who is now your Defense teacher, he might be requesting use of the map." Snape said.

Harry heard the odd tone in Snape's voice, half disgust and half angry and realize something. "Wait, who is the defense teacher?"

"Seems like a few of your classmates went to their parents this summer about your DADA class and demanded that the wolf is brought back," Snape answered curtly.

"May I be dismissed?" Harry asked and was soon granted permission. He was about to run out of the room when Harry felt the need to stop with his hand on the door knob. "Sir?"

"What is it now, Potter?" Snape sourly asked.

"It's just... thanks, sir. For dealing with the fake Professor Moody. I just had a really, really bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen." He said unable to meet the man's eyes.

Without another word, Harry quickly opened the door and rushed away to locate Remus Lupin. Sure enough, he found the man in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, unpacking.

"Sir."

"Harry." Remus smiled at the messy haired boy who was standing near the doorway. Gesturing for him to enter, he said: "I guess you heard the news?"

"Professor Snape just told me," Harry replied watching as Moony's books and possessions flew out of his trunk and to where they belonged. "It's why I came. I guess the real Professor Moody didn't want to teach after all he had been through the last few months."

"In truth, I think he wanted to, but the Wizengamot felt he needed a rest after being locked up and required that the Headmaster find someone else to teach. A few of your classmates had been apparently pleading my case with their parents all summer long including Mr. Diggory a seventh year Hufflepuff. His father Amos worked a bit of political magic and I had to make a few concessions and here I am."

"What sort of concessions?" Harry asked.

Remus sat on his desk and looked over at Harry. "I had to agree to be under the supervision of either Professor Snape or the Headmaster while taking my potion and I had to agree to give testimony about what I knew about Sirius. Thankfully it was the Headmaster doing the questioning so I was able to keep quite a bit secret."

"So, he should be free, why isn't he?" Harry asked once again frustrated with how the Ministry was messing things up.

"Harry, all I could testify to was that Sirius told me that Peter was the Secret Keeper." Remus gently said. "Until Peter is caught, we have no proof."

"Why can't Sirius turn himself in and testify under veritiaserum?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, Sirius has proven able to circumvent the potion while he was doing his auror training. It's why it wasn't given to him years ago." Remus said while shaking his head in despair. "They need the testimony of Peter. I was hoping to ask you to borrow your map."

Harry was reluctant to hand it over so he asked: "Couldn't you make a second one?"

"The map itself was charmed by Sirius, your father and myself. I couldn't do it with just my magic, Harry." He said as he looked at Harry. The dark haired boy reluctantly pulled the map out of his back pocket and handed it over to his father's friend. 

"I promise you, I will not let Peter escape, Harry."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Heading to the Great Hall, Harry and Remus entered to the applause of three of the houses and even a few Slytherins. Seeing several students greeting Lupin, Harry went to sit with Hermione and Ron who were both grinning as they watched the werewolf walk to the Head table.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione was asking with a smile on her face as she moved over a bit so that Harry could sit next to her.

"I just found out and have been in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom with Moony. I have so much to tell you. The dementors are no longer chasing my godfather. He hasn't been cleared of all the charges but he isn't wanted for murder any longer." Harry said with a smile on his face which faded when he added: "He is still considered a criminal, though until they catch Pettigrew."

"Harry!" Harry saw Neville join them and hand him a package. "Your owl brought that to our dorm room and dropped it on my bed. She wouldn't let me leave it in the room."

Taking the book, Harry handed it over to Hermione who saw it was the book on house elfin magic and once again thanked Harry with a hug before opening it right at the table. Looking at Ron who had gone back to drooling over Krum, Harry said. "Ron, why don't you just say hello to him? He is no different than any of us."

"No different? Are you serious, that is VICTOR KRUM the best seeker in the world, Harry!" Ron said with an awestruck expression on his face.

Feeling a bit weird about how Ron was overreacting to the Bulgarian seeker's fame, Harry shrugged and began to watch Neville who was reading a thick book about water plants. "Neville, what is so interesting?"

Closing his own book, Neville said "Madam Sprout told me about this great book on water plants. She said that Professor Moody told her about it for me. I was just curious as to why the man who hurt my parents wanted me to read this book, so I am doing exactly that."

"Oh, okay." Harry said awkwardly then wishing to change the subject asked, "Has anyone from Gryffindor put their name in the cup?"

Hearing the answer of who had done so for not only Gryffindor but for all of the houses and schools, Harry saw the Headmaster stand and give the entire school the short version of the news about Barty Crouch and the real Alastor Moody.

"Now, let's concentrate on our wonderful tournament, shall we." He said before moving to stand in front of the Goblet. It shot out a piece of paper and the Headmaster announced as expected Victor, then another for Fleur and finally Cedric.

Harry held his breath but thankfully his name didn't come out of the cup. With a huge grin on his face, Harry turned to speak to Hermione just as there was a large explosion in the front of the room. Turning with an alarmed expression on his face, Harry saw a piece of paper come out of the goblet and was sure he knew EXACTLY what it said.

At least that was what he thought, instead, the headmaster read the paper, frowned then in a gloomy tone stated "Neville Longbottom."

There was absolute silence in the room as the Headmaster requested that Neville Longbottom join them in the front of the Great Hall. Harry saw the fearful expression on Neville's face and had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the other boy staggered to the front of the room. Had Pettigrew made a mistake and put in Neville's name or had this been deliberate?

There were whispers all around the Great Hall as Neville began loudly denying entering the tournament the moment he had joined the Headmaster. Harry saw the appalled expression on his Head of House's face and the black expression on Snape's face, meanwhile Ron could be heard muttering about how Neville should have told the rest of them how he got past the age line.

The students were dismissed and most left with the exception of Harry, Hermione who was now pale as a ghost and the twins who were now silently sitting next to the two younger students.

The three older champions exited the small ante chamber and Cedric saw the quartet and sat down to join them.

Harry looked at Cedric and quickly said: "You do know that Neville didn't do this, right?"

Nodding, Cedric said "No one believes he did. Not even Professor Snape who is suspicious of everyone. They are trying to figure out what to do. It's an unbreakable contract so he has to participate."

"Why?" Hermione asked biting her lip, clearly scared for Neville. "Surely it should be the person who put his name into the Goblet, not Neville."

Cedric frowned and said, "But it was his name."

Hermione muttered about wizards having no understanding of logic and Harry watched as Cedric looked a bit offended at first but then seemed to be arguing with himself over something before he said "Speaking of logic, Granger. Have you ever actually talked to a house elf before you decided to save them? Those living in glass cottages shouldn't be throwing stones at others."

With that, he looked at Harry and said: "Let Longbottom know that I am supporting him if he needs someone to talk to."

When he had left, Harry saw that Hermione was glaring at the older student and with a sigh said "Hermione, let's look up how to help Neville. I doubt that he will be allowed to compete but just in case they can't find a way out for him."

The twins saw the door opening and Neville was exiting looking shell-shocked as Madam Pomfrey led him away towards the infirmary. Harry saw this and couldn't help comparing it to how he had been treated the year before.

McGonagall joined them and said "It's good that he will have your support. We have contacted his grandmother but he must compete."

"Hermione and I will help him, Professor," Harry vowed to do whatever he could as this was all his fault. Somehow when he had escaped competing it had landed on Neville to be the sacrificial lamb.

Returning to the towers, Harry was astounded at how quiet it was as unlike when he had been entered it was clear to all that Neville would never have entered the tournament. Part of him was bitter at how different they were reacting to Neville being a champion than they had to his name coming out of the cup, but that faded when he looked at his friend and classmate and realized just how bad things had become.

"How's Longbottom?" Looking at the fifth year student, struggling for his name at first, Harry finally just shrugged. "Are they going to make him compete?"

"I guess so," Harry answered and walked up to his dorm room where he heard Seamus and Ron arguing. Listening to them, he looked at Ron as his friend complained that Neville would be an embarrassment to Gryffindor and asked: "Do you really think you could do any better?"

When Ron began to answer, Harry just interrupted him and said "You really are being a jealous git, Ron. Just think things through and realize that someone out there is trying to kill our friend. We have to help him."

"You help him, I'm not going to. I wouldn't want to be laughed at by the entire world when Neville makes a fool of himself." With that, Ron went to bed and pulled his curtains closed.

Early the next morning, Harry joined Hermione as they went to breakfast. It was once again a quiet meal as even the Slytherins seemed to realize that it wasn't a good time to prank their rivals or to taunt Neville.

"Hey, guess what-" Fred started.

"-we heard?" George finished. "Apparently, a few Slytherins started to create these buttons saying to support Diggory when old Snape himself gave them detention."

Fred continued "Parkinson and Nott along with Malfoy's bodyguards were dragged off by him as they entered the Hall. You just missed it."

"I got pictures," Colin announced as he joined them. Promising to show them after developing the film, he grabbed some toast and rushed off to his darkroom.

The mail arrived and with it came the Daily Prophet. Harry saw the front cover and groaned as he saw the terrible photo of Neville and realized he needed to neutralize Rita Skeeter before she ran an article on Neville's family.

"Let's go find Neville," Hermione said when they had eaten their fill. Seeing Ron entering, she glared at him and told Harry that she wanted to have a word with their friend.

Seeing her stubborn expression, Harry told her he would take Neville some toast and went to meet him in the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey had kept him overnight. Seeing the still slightly pudgy boy reading the paper, Harry said: "Why are you reading that rubbish?"

Neville looked at Harry and then at the paper and said: "She called me a little boy and said that I am an attention seeking squib."

"Rita Skeeter is a bottom feeder who should be ignored, Neville," Harry said as he asked the other boy to join Hermione and him by the Black Lake. "We have decided to be your helpers if you want us."

"I am going to make a fool of myself." Neville said miserably as he walked with Harry through the corridor and down the stairs to the front hall. Harry saw Lupin smiling his way when he saw them but the man didn't stop them seeming to understand that all Neville needed right now was a chance to speak.

The rest of the weekend was spent by Hermione and Harry doing research. Harry had begun to realize that Neville would have to face the dragon and they would need a way for him to do so since he couldn't exactly copy Harry's from the last year.

Neville was clearly hurt by Ron's rather derogatory attitude and Harry was growing resentful on Neville's behalf as it was clear that the majority of those at Hogwarts had the same attitude. That Neville's competing would be an embarrassment to Hogwarts.

A return to classes on Monday had Neville feeling ill at ease and Hermione going suddenly quiet. Harry was torn between shaking Ron until his brain rattled, supporting Neville, and confronting Hermione about her sudden habit of disappearing in the evenings when they arrived at the Potions classroom and Snape wasn't there.

Resting his head on the cool stone wall, he tuned everyone out until he felt the heat of a spell passing his head. Looking around, he saw Ron throwing a curse at Malfoy and Malfoy retaliating and hitting Hermione by accident.

There was suddenly silence just as Harry was about to shout at all of them as he recalled the incident from the first go-round, but this time, all Snape reacted differently. "Weasley, Malfoy detention with me after class. Potter, take Granger to the infirmary and then return. Longbottom, get inside now."

Helping Hermione as she cried about her still growing teeth, Harry turned her over to Madam Pomfrey and reluctantly went back to Potions. He was close to the dungeons when he recalled that today was the wand weighing and that Rita was in the castle.

Taking a detour and intercepting Colin, Harry tells the eager third year that he will pass the message on. Arriving in class, he raises his hand to avoid getting into trouble and announces to Snape. "Sir, they need Neville for the Weighing of the Wands."

Snape ordered Neville to leave and then ordered Potter to set up his cauldron. "Since you were so delayed instead of the Poison the rest of the class are creating, you will be brewing this potion."

Snape handed him a piece of paper and Harry saw the handwritten notes on the edges and felt his eyes widen. Getting to work brewing the potion, he saw it had two ingredients. Belladonna root which he knew from Herbology grew along the edge of where they held the first task the year before and water. It was heated to a temperature of 350 degrees and then diluted. What was tricky was that you couldn't touch the belladonna as it ruined the potion.

When he was finished, he was hiding his grin as Snape made a point of asking the class for fives uses of Potter's potion written on three feet of scroll by their next class. Harry exited the classroom, gleeful as he realized that Snape had just given them a way for Neville to defeat the dragon and that it was something in the other boy's skill set.

All they needed to do was teach him the summoning and possibly the banishing charm.

The next morning, Harry read the article in the Prophet and gave a slight wince. It wasn't too bad but it did take liberty with the facts. Neville grimaced when he saw his grandmother arriving then an hour later Rita was seen entering the castle as well.

Harry went off to class while Neville joined the reporter and his grandmother in the Headmaster's office. He followed the rest of his classmates to Charms that afternoon and quickly told the Gryffindors what was going on. "My grams was furious with Skeeter and her article about my wand. The Headmaster, my grams and the reporter went to see Ollivander and after the tournament my grams is going to get me a new wand. So it appears that I owe her a thanks in spite of that horrid article."

"I can't believe she got away with all those lies." Hermione fumed on Neville's behalf as Dean brought up muggle slander laws.

"You are in the magical world now. It's not how they do things here." Anthony Goldstein, a fourth year Ravenclaw said. Looking at Neville he said, "All you can do is request they do a retraction."

"Grams said to let it be," Neville said with a wince. Looking at his father's wand he said: "It feels weird using this wand after my visit to Ollivander's today."

"What is the core of your new wand, Neville?" Lavender asked.

"It's manticore in an English oak. Fourteen inches." Neville answered. "It felt really different than my dad's wand."

"When I went to get my wand, Ollivander told me that the wand picks the wizard not the other way around after I had such a hard time finding a wand that didn't blow up half his shop." Harry said. When Professor Flitwick gently admonished for them to pay attention, Harry and the others returned to doing the tickling charm.

Later that night, Harry received a note from Sirius telling him that he was on his way to Hogwarts now that it wasn't as dangerous but for him to be careful and if he was in danger to go to Moony.

Harry and Hermione walked to Hogsmeade after watching Neville leave to visit his parents with his grandmother. Entering in and out of the various stores, they saw Ron was walking around with Ginny. Waving at them, Hermione held her breath hoping they would just keep going but no, Ron came to join them after speaking quietly to his sister.

"So, are you now willing to admit that Neville competing in this tournament is embarrassing?" He said in a breathless tone after he had rushed to join Harry and Hermione. "Where is the Hogwart's champion? Hiding under his bed, hoping that the Headmaster can save his hide."

"Ron, why are you so down on Neville?" Hermione asked her eyes searching his face for answers. "Why can't you just support him?"

Scoffing, Ron said "Neville is incapable of winning this tournament. He can barely perform the most basic charms. Anyone would be better."

"Anyone like who?" Harry asked in a terse tone as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turning to look at Ron. "Like maybe you? Is that it, Ron. Are you jealous that Neville was chosen as champion and not you."

Flushing, Ron said, "Yes, even I would have been a better choice than Neville."

"Ron, whoever did this, it was meant to harm Neville. Why can't you see that?" Harry asked. "More than likely it was Barty Crouch on behest of Lord Voldemort. Or Pettigrew."

Scoffing, Ron said, "If it was You-Know-Who why wouldn't he come after you? Why bother with Neville Longbottom of all people?"

Shaking her head, Hermione said "Ron have you listened to a word that Harry said this week. He told you that Neville was almost attacked by You-Know-Who instead of him. It's why his parents are in the hospital like that article said."

When Ron just shrugged, Harry walked off muttering that he was going to be Neville's friend and if Ron couldn't support their friend, he could just stay away. Hermione looked at Ron and shaking her head hurried to join Harry.

Arriving at the pub, Harry and Hermione found a table and had ordered two butter beers just as Victor Krum and his entourage arrived. "First, the library, now here. Why can't he stay out of my way?"

Looking at Hermione, Harry said, "Maybe he likes you."

"Seriously, Harry. You have got to be kidding." Hermione scoffed. "As if my head would be turned by a quidditch star. If he is interested in someone like that, he should like one of his hanger oners or Ron, not me. I only go to the games to support you."

With that, she flushed deep red and pulled a book out of her backpack as Harry found himself gulping at the truth he could hear in her words. Still, he knew that at some point this year, Hermione would change her mind about Victor and decided to just stay quiet for now.

Harry looked around the room, finding the way Hermione was so wrapped up in her book awkward and missing Ron because he normally kept Harry company when this happened. Seeing Remus Lupin and Hagrid entering the bar and placing their order with Madam Rosmerta, he couldn't help being happy to see his father's friend back at Hogwarts.

The two professors joined the two students at their table just as Malfoy entered the pub with his father who was looking around with a disdainful expression on his face. Harry saw Karkaroff at another table and the man quickly exited when the dark wizard sat at a private table with his son.

Harry tried to remember if that had happened the first time around, but he had to admit that he wasn't sure one way or the other because at the time he had been completely wrapped up in his own problems.

Hagrid leaned in and attempted to whisper to Harry, luckily he already knew what the half-giant was trying to tell him. Nodding that he understood, Harry looked over to see Hermione closing her book and speaking softly to Moony.

Standing when he recalled he had to go pick up some more quills, Harry told Hermione he would be right back and rushed out to pick up his school supplies. On his way back to the pub, he found it hard to move past the gaggle of admirers surrounding Victor Krum so he edged towards the outer wall and worked his way around the pub.

Passing the Malfoys, he heard Lucius talking to Draco and blinked in surprise at the father-son moment. Finally arriving back at his table, he sat there quietly thinking while the others continued speaking to each other.

"Harry is everything okay?" Hermione asked when she noticed how quiet Harry was. "Did something happen when you went to get your supplies?"

"No, not really." He said before suggesting that they start to head back to Hogwarts. Once on their way she asked him again, he softly told her. "I promise there is nothing wrong, I just overheard Draco and his dad talking."

"What were they saying?" She asked expecting something foul or evil only to see something strange in Harry's expression. "What was it?"

"Draco was asking about his mom, she has been sick or something. His dad was reassuring him that she was doing better and then told him that he was proud of him for not being in the middle of the mess created by those buttons that Parkinson made. He then told Draco he loved him. It's just...I guess, it just was...I just never really thought about the Malfoys and that they must love their son."

"Of course, they do, Harry. They are his parents." Hermione said and stopping near the Shrieking Shack, reached over and stopped Harry from moving forward. "Just like your parents love you. Like mine love me. Even Draco has someone who loves him. I am sure that there is someone out there who loves everyone. Even You-Know-Who must have someone who loved him."

Harry looked at Hermione and realized just how many different types of love there were in this world. The love your family felt for you and that you felt for your family. The romantic love that had people acting funny and even the love that he knew he felt for his friends. He might be mad at Ron but he still loved him. He was exasperated with Hermione and her SPEW but he still loved her even if it felt different than the caring he had for Ron.

Finding the need to tell her, he was about to open his mouth when he saw Draco and his friends returning to Hogwarts. Not wanting them to overhear him, he just suggested to Hermione that they hurry back to see if Neville had returned.

As they drew closer to the school, Harry reached out and stopped Hermione and hugged her. "Thank you, for being you."

"O-okay." She said blushing a bit and feeling flustered as she felt Harry's warmth through the layers of clothing separating them. Reaching the front doors, they quickly rushed to the common room and found Neville talking to their Head of House.

She left the trio alone and Neville told them the news. "That awful Skeeter woman was at the hospital. She had a photographer who was taking pictures of my parents. My grams went ballistic and had her thrown out."

Harry vowed to deal with the unregistered animagus as soon as possible before suggesting that they go down to dinner. When Neville hesitated, Harry said "You have nothing to be ashamed off, Neville. Nothing. Don't let t-that witch convince you otherwise."

Later that night after curfew, Harry snuck out and sure enough, there were four dragons and Charlie Weasley telling Hagrid that they were nesting mothers and that he knew exactly how many eggs each one had.

Leaving Hagrid with Madame Maxine, he rushed back to the tower common room just in time. Folding his invisibility cloak and placing it in his robe pocket, Harry knelt in front of the fireplace and watched as eventually, Sirius appeared. "Hello, pup."

"Padfoot." Harry quietly answered after turning to look towards the stairs. "Where are you?"

"I found an empty wizard residence and am using their floo connection. How are you? Has anything else happened?" Harry thought that Sirius looked much better than the last time he had seen him but was worried about his still being in danger.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay, Padfoot. No, nothing has happened except that tonight I found out that Neville has to face a dragon. I have no idea what to do to help him." He said. "If it was me, I would use my Firebolt to escape the dragon but Neville hates flying."

"Do you have any ideas? Or Ron or Hermione? What about Neville himself?" Sirius asked.

"One but it might be too hard for Neville. Ron thinks that Neville ending up in the competition is an embarrassment to Hogwarts and especially to Gryffindor and is jealous that it wasn't him. As far as Hermione, she doesn't know about the dragon. Hagrid only showed me this evening." He replied. "I can't get up the girl's staircase. Do you know how to get past the charm?"

Sirius chuckled and said "No, we never did figure out how to bypass the wards. Trust me it wasn't for lack of trying either. Your father even tried to fly his broom up them and ended up spending a week in the infirmary and serving a month's detentions with a very, very irate McGonagall when it failed."

Harry chuckled and said "I am glad I didn't try that. I did consider it. Did you read in the Prophet what is going on with your case?"

"I did. I know that we have to capture Peter and get him to tell the truth. I also know that he was seen in Hogwarts when Crouch was polyjuiced as Moody. Be careful Harry. When someone like Peter has nothing to lose and everything to gain, he is at his most dangerous."

"I will. The mapmaker has borrowed my map to keep watch for him." Harry replied. "I promise, we will catch him."

"Just help your friend, let Moony deal with Peter," Sirius said then pulled his head out of the fire before returning. "I have to go. I will be close and soon."

With that the flames went back to their normal color and Harry stood and went up to bed knowing he would not be able to sleep. When dawn came, he gathered Neville and Hermione and told them the news. "Hagrid showed me what the first task is, Neville. It's a nesting dragon and you will have to get something away from it."

"D-dra...dragon?" Neville asked as he fell backward into the chair behind him. Gulping air so as to not pass out, he said: "I have to get something away from a dragon."

"Harry, why are you so calm?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Harry. She knew him and that he was this calm told her he either already had a plan or knew something they didn't.

"I spent most of the night trying to figure something out to help you, Neville." He said with a grimace. "I was thinking at first we could work on your flying skill on a broom..."

"No, I would rather face the dragon without a wand then get on a broom." The other boy said in a strong voice.

"Neville, what sort of effect would any form of belladonna have on a dragon?" Harry asked and he saw the other two staring at him.

"Why would you think of a poison?" Hermione asked. "It would kill the dragon."

Neville frowned and then began to speak before going quiet again. He knew that the school fields had belladonna growing naturally in abundance. He had done research on it but maybe Hermione knew more about it than he did. No, he was sure he was right.

"Neville?" Harry looked at the boy and asked: "What is it?"

"It's just... belladonna is only lethal to humans. Not dragons. If diluted it could be used as a sedative of sorts." He slowly replied. When Hermione began to speak, he said "I know the potions textbook warns about even touching it, except when it is mixed with water. The thing is, to be non-lethal it would have to be heated."

Harry smirked and said, "Then I have an idea."

The other two were in shock when Harry had finished but Hermione squealed yes and hugged Harry while Neville stood there grinning as he figured he just might not embarrass himself. "So, how do we get the dragon to breath fire on the cauldron?"

"Leave that part to me," Hermione said as she rushed off to find the right book.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **"Leave that part to me." Hermione said as she rushed off to find the right book.**

She quickly scanned the shelves until she found the book she had read during her third year as preparation for taking Care of Magical Creatures. Removing it from the shelf and checking out, she hurried towards the Great Hall to meet Neville and Harry, she saw Cedric entering the room with Cho Chang who was now dating the Hufflepuff champion.

"Cedric, do you have a minute?" She asked only for Cho to glare at her. "It's about the tournament."

"I have to get a book from Davies, but I will be right back." He replied and quickly went to get the book that he needed for his transfiguration assignment.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Granger." Cho said with a flick of her long hair so that it was now over her shoulder. "Just because Potter doesn't see you as anything more than a pal, get a life, loser."

Cedric had just returned from the corner of the hallway when he heard the girl he had been crushing on for a few years insult Hermione Granger and say some very horrible things.

When the Granger girl rushed off, he walked up and quietly said "I would say that you are the real loser, Chang. I knew that you only agreed to go out with me because I was the Hogwarts champion. I shouldn't have accepted that but some part of me wanted to believe that those that warned me were wrong."

"Are you breaking up with me over what I said to Granger?" Cho asked in astonishment. "Granger is a nobody. Why do you think she hangs all over Potter? She wants to bask in the glory that is the boy who lived."

"No, Granger isn't a social climber. Harry and her are genuinely good friends. Something someone like you, knows nothing about."

Cho stood there in the middle of the hallway, stunned at what had just happened, unable to believe that she had been dumped by Cedric Diggory. After a moment, she hurried off to the Ravenclaw tower.

A reporter had been sending her owls requesting an interview since she was dating one of the Hogwarts champions and she had the perfect way to make the little know it all pay for causing Cedric to break up with her.

Over the next three weeks, the trio of Harry, Hermione and Neville worked hard to master the skills that Neville would need to succeed in his plan to get past the dragon. Things were progressing slowly when Harry had a thought and went to find Cedric Diggory.

Giving him the warning, he sheepishly admitted "We found out about it a couple of weeks ago. I never realizing no one would have warned you."

"The others know?" The Hufflepuff asked as he grappled with the new knowledge.

"Madam Maxine saw them while walking with Hagrid and I saw Karkaroff on my way back to the castle. I warned Neville the day after the Hogsmeade visit." He said.

"Granger, that was what she was trying to tell me." Cedric said as he realized the valuable time that Cho Chang's jealousy had cost him. "Thanks, Potter. I owe you."

"Just making sure that the playing field is level." Harry replied as he went back to where Neville was working on the summoning charm with Hermione. "Neville you are going to have to be extra careful you don't ruin your cauldron before the first task."

"Snape is going to be laughing at me for weeks in class." Neville moaned. "If this doesn't go right, I am going to be mocked at forever."

Harry wanted to tell him that Snape was the one who showed him the potion but stayed silent knowing that Neville's sense of fair play would keep him from using the potion if he thought it had been suggested by a professor. That the other boy would worry about it being a form of cheating.

The day of the task arrived quickly and Harry felt for Neville as they watched him struggle to finish his toast. Harry turned to Hermione and said "I am going to walk Neville down to the tent. Would you please rally the Lions and anyone else you can think of to cheer him on."

Hermione went to speak to the twins and Harry pulled Neville to a quiet corner and said "Neville, I am not going to tell you to just ignore your fear."

"Good, because right now I would rather be facing Snape actually wearing my grandmother's hat and dress after I had accidentally charmed it onto him." Neville said nervously.

His lips twitching, Harry said, "Remember how scared you were that day in class? Even worse how scared you were to attend Potions after Snape found out?"

"Yes," Neville answered.

"You still managed to defeat the boggart, Neville." Harry softly pointed out. Seeing Neville look at him with a confused expression on his face, Harry reminded the other boy "Every single potions class you face Professor Snape, your biggest fear. You have been brave enough to do that for four years now. Compared to Professor Snape, a dragon will be a piece of cake. Just imagine the dragon as a version of Snape that can fly and breathe fire."

"You mean he can't breath fire?" Neville asked and Harry looked at the other boy and they both laughed. "Thank you, Harry. For everything."

Harry said "Neville, there is a muggle saying that courage isn't running into danger mindlessly. That courage is knowing of the danger and still facing it."

"I wish I didn't have to," Neville confessed. "I wish I had your courage."

"Neville you are more than courageous, you are a Gryffindor. You were placed in this house for a reason." Harry said. "Just stay calm, take a deep breath and follow the plan until it is no longer possible. Just do what you need to. Nothing fancy, just stick to your strengths.

The two boys exited the quiet corner and were quickly seen by Professor McGonagall who said "There you are, Mr. Longbottom. I need to escort you to the tent."

Harry parted from the two at the path to the stands. Soon seated in the very quiet Gryffindor area, he looked at Hermione who was biting her nails and at Ginny who was seated on her other side twisting her hands in her robe and said "Neville will be fine. He will surprise all of us."

Inside the school, Severus Snape was feeling almost proud of Lily's son. He had been heading to the Great Hall when Potter and Longbottom had slid into the nearby corner. Eavesdropping, he heard Potter comforting Neville and was reminded so very much of his mother and her support of himself during their time at Hogwarts.

Even the comment about Neville's rather infamous boggart didn't bother him at the moment. Soon seated in the guest stands near Lucius and Draco, he saw the blond glaring at Karkaroff and said: "Ignore the weasel, Lucius."

"Lying son of a bitch." Lucius hissed under his breath as the former Death Eater now branded a coward sat in the judging area.

As Ludo Bagman began making announcements, he looked over at the first dragon being brought into the arena and sneered. "Longbottom is going to be lucky to survive this. What was the Headmaster thinking in allowing that boy to compete?"

"I don't think he is. I think he is trying to trap whoever put the boy's name into the goblet by insisting on his competing." Snape replied. They watched as first Cedric and then the French girl competed and he found himself agreeing that Longbottom was in over his head.

"Diggory should have done better." Draco sneered when the other boy was led off to be treated for burns. The fourteen year old boy was staring at the part Veela, so his father smacked his arm with his snake cane and admonished his behavior when the girl had finished competing. His son was acting a fool over a half breed and he wouldn't stand for it.

She was also led off to be treated for burns just as Victor Krum entered the arena. When the famous seeker enraged the dragon causing it to break some of it's eggs, Lucius shook his head and sneered. "Bad form but what would you expect from someone taught by Karkaroff. I am rather glad I acceded to Narcissa's wishes and sent Draco to Hogwarts."

There was complete silence after Krum was also led off to be treated for injuries and Neville Longbottom's name was announced. The roar of the dragon had the audience terrified when the students saw that the Gryffindor was going to have to face the most ferocious dragon brought from Romania.

"Even I feel bad for the squib." Malfoy said as they saw the small boy enter the arena. When Neville just raised his wand and nothing happened at first the entire audience went still as well as silent.

Snape heard a very quiet buzzing sound and looked up to see the fourth year boy reach down and pull some of the belladonna out of his pocket with gloved hands just as a potions' cauldron landed at Neville's feet full of water.

The boy dropped in the noxious weed and then pointed his wand at the dragon's wing.

"What is that silly child doing?" Lucius asked as he lifted his Omniuculars and looked through them. "I know you said his lack of potion's skills were dangerous, but surely he doesn't expect to explode..."

The dragon did exactly what Neville had wanted and began to breathe fire as he tried to defend itself against attack. Neville sent a banishing charm at the cauldron and watched as the fire-breathing dragon flew towards him and heated the now diluted poison.

Mere millimeters away from its heated breath when the Dragon collapsed fast asleep, Neville ran around its large green scaly body and grabbed his golden egg without breaking a single dragon egg.

Holding it aloft, he looked around the stands until he saw Hermione and Harry. Grinning at his friends, he heard the shouts of his name and the clapping and wondered if this rush of adrenaline was how Harry felt when he had an adventure. Suddenly recalling the sleeping dragon, he looked over his shoulder and noticed it was slowly waking up and rushed from the arena as quickly as he could.

The keepers including Charlie Weasley rushed into the arena to tend to the now angry dragon and Neville moved out of the way just as the Headmaster entered the arena to greet Neville. "Very nicely done, Mr. Longbottom."

Nodding but not saying a word to the man who had only spoken to him once since insisting he compete in this very dangerous tournament, Neville moved towards his Head of House and asked "Was my Grandmother here?"

"She is being treated by Madam Pomfrey," Minerva said struggling to control her pride at his accomplishment. She had truly been expecting to have to rescue him from the dragon at some point this afternoon, in spite of the rules against it. "She found out about the dragons minutes after the contest already started. Now, Madam Pomfrey wants you in her tent, immediately to be checked over."

Neville thanked her and rushed to check on his grandmother who was sitting up and when she saw Neville insisting that Poppy check her grandson over even as she told him repeatedly how proud she was of him. "I'm fine, grandmother. Not even a scratch."

He saw the other competitors were behind screens healing up from their own battles with the dragons and looked down at the golden egg in his hands. "I survived."

With that, he felt a bit wobbly in the knees and sank down on the cot. Looking at Harry and Hermione along with several of his fourth year Gryffindors as they rushed inside to see him, Neville said with a loopy grin. "Harry, I did it."

"Congratulations, Neville. Great job, you are tied for first." Harry told him with a huge grin on his own face.

"Oh, okay," Neville said in a numb tone. With a slight frown on his face, he asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted as the others gathered around their classmate. Lavender and Parvati were crying and hugging him while Dean, Seamus, and Ron were staring at the dark haired boy like they had never seen him before.

Ludo Bagman and several officials entered the tent and announced that the golden egg contained the clue for their next task to take place in February. When they had left, the Gryffindors moved back to allow Neville to spend some time with his grandmother.

Ron was quiet as the entire fourth year Gryffindor class walked back to the common room. Looking at Harry and Hermione he admitted. "I'm sorry. I have been a right git."

"You have but it isn't to us you need to apologize to," Harry replied. "It's Neville."

"I still can't believe he succeeded," Ron said shaking his head. "And using what looked like a potion at that. Wow, Snape must be livid."

In truth, Snape was pleased that Potter had figured out the clue he had given him in class a month before as he walked Lucius to the apparition point. "I will keep a close eye on Karkaroff."

"Good. I don't trust the man." Lucius admitted. Arriving at the spot from which he could apparate home, he said "I can't believe the Longbottom boy succeeded. If it had been Potter, I wouldn't have been shocked but I was sure that the other boy was practically a squib."

"Longbottom has his issues but bravery isn't one of them. Add that to Potter and the muggleborn witch Granger helping him and he might just survive this." Snape answered wincing at the pride he could hear in his own voice about that statement.

"I have to go back to the manor and check on Narcissa," Lucius said before popping out of the area.

Snape slowly walked back to the castle, watching from the clearing as Karkaroff lectured his champion near the Black Lake. The beetle on the nearby tree in the late fall weather caught his attention considering they normally were hibernating at this time of year. Dismissing it as unimportant, he continued on to the school, watching as Lupin tried to evade an amorous Trelawney.

The party in the Gryffindor tower lasted late into the evening. The twins had brought up plenty of food from the kitchen and butter beer was flowing all night long. Ron wasn't even angry about being turned into a large yellow canary after eating some of the twins' test products.

Hermione had been enjoying herself until she overheard the twins telling Harry about the kitchen elves. At that point, she sat down the piece of pie she had been eating and refused another bite. Harry was reminded that he had to speak to her, ask her if she had read the book he had gotten for her and if she understood what it was saying.

Still, he found himself enjoying the party, even when Neville opened the screeching egg. Harry vowed to find a way for Neville to be told it was mermish so that the other boy could take it from there.

When McGonagall came to break up the party, the students reluctantly went to bed. Except in the Fourth year tower where they stayed up later talking. Ron had apologized to Neville for doubting him and the others helped to smooth things over as they relived the day with the Gryffindor champion.

As the week passed, Harry sent Sirius an owl telling him how things were going and asking if his godfather had been in contact with Moony yet. He was waiting for the letter when he saw an oddly dressed house elf and remembered that Dobby was now an employee of the castle.

Thinking that talking to Dobby and if he recalled correctly, Winky might convince Hermione that she might need to rethink her SPEW plans, Harry got the twins to once again tell him where the entrance to the kitchens was.

The trio went to visit the little house elf on the day that Neville had to deal with more of the official Tournament business and Ron quickly settled into eating the offered food. Hermione however at the end of the visit was even more convinced that she was doing the right thing.

Harry silently banged his head on the stone wall after slowing down to give him enough distance from his friends.

"Potter what are you doing? Don't you damage your tiny brain enough when playing Quidditch?" Snape asked as he watched the idiot on his way to Lupin's office.

"I am finding this rather soothing at the moment, sir." Harry replied. Looking at his potion's professor carrying a smoking goblet for Moony, he said "However I will find someplace else to do so."

"Follow me Potter." Snape ordered and when he had ensured that the werewolf had taken his potion, he said "I found Potter in the corridor trying to damage his head by banging it against the wall. I suggest that you take the idiot in hand. He informed me that he found it soothing to be doing so."

"Harry, is this true?" Remus asked with a concerned expression on his face as he moved to where Harry was standing looking at a photo of him as a teenager with his father and Sirius. The sandy haired man brushed the hair off of Harry's forehead to look at the red spot while the three teenage boys including Harry's father grinned and waved from the picture.

"I was banging my head at the stubbornness of a friend of mine." He replied being careful not to name names.

Remus was amused and said "Your father only did that when your mother was driving him over the edge with her plans. Do you know who Don Quixote is, Harry?"

"Spanish peasant who thought he was a knight and that attacked windmills thinking they were soldiers, right?" Harry asked a bit uncertainly.

"Close enough. My guess is that this is in regards to Ms. Granger's rather uphill battle to convince the House-elves that they are slaves. Am I correct?" Remus asked.

Looking at Snape, not wanting to confirm this but needing to talk to Remus about it, he admitted. "Yes. I was told of a book that might get through to her and it didn't work. I tried to get her to talk to the elves but all that did was convince her she is right."

"Potter, the only thing you can do is allow Ms Granger to learn of her mistake and to let that happen naturally." Snape said once again reminded of Lily and her own crusade during her time at Hogwarts after she had learned of how goblins were treated by pureblood wizards.

"Professor Snape is correct, Harry. Just try to be supportive and whatever you do, don't do what your father did when your mother found out she couldn't change the world by herself." Lupin said with a half smile on his face. "In fact it is a lesson that all men learn at some point. Never, ever tell a woman I told you so."

"Got it. May I go now. I have to finish my charms assignment." Harry admitted.

"I hope your potions essay is finished as well." Snape said as he exited the office at the same time. Seeing Harry grimacing, he stopped the boy and said "Potter, I don't know if anyone ever told you but your mother was quite talented at Potions. You have the potential to have her skill but your attention span holds you back."

"Mom was good at Potions?" Harry asked the usually taciturn professor. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

"Yes, she was good at potions, she was second to myself in the class." Severus softly replied. "As to why no one mentioned it. Several of your professors have very fond memories of your mother, Harry. I have noticed them all claiming their subjects to be your mother's favorite. When my predecessor retired, there was no one left but myself who noticed. Speak to Lupin, he can tell you about it."

Harry was quiet for a moment then said: "Thank you for telling me, sir."

Severus went to his office, angry with himself not for telling Potter about his mother but for relaxing enough to call the boy by his first name. Hearing a knock on the door, he walked to let whoever it was in and when Karkaroff entered, he grimaced as the man went on and on about his dark mark become more defined.

"I am already aware of this, Karkaroff. I would suggest that you leave me alone unless you would like me to remind the press about your past. I am quite certain that Rita Skeeter might find it rather interesting, after all she loves to dig up dirt on those in positions of authority."

Harry knew what was coming a few days later when Professor McGonagall ended class early to make an announcement. He grimaced as he recalled the Yule Ball and it's inherent drama resulting from needing a date. He had embarrassed himself by asking out Cedric Diggory's girlfriend. This time however, Cedric and Cho were broken up, so maybe he would work up the courage to ask her yet again.

He knew that Victor would be asking Hermione soon so he decided to make sure that Ron managed to ask a girl to go before that happened. Hopefully he could prevent Ron from asking out Fleur. He almost grinned when he realized he wouldn't have to dance the first dance as a Hogwarts champion this time.

Looking over at Neville, he saw the other boy turn the same shade of green as when he heard about the dragon. He wondered if he should encourage him to ask out Ginny right away this time, so as to save the other boy some heartache later on.

When McGonagall asked Neville to stay behind when the rest of the class was dismissed, Harry waited for the other boy who came out of the transfiguration classroom almost hyperventilating. "It's going to be okay, Neville."

"I not only have to find a date but dance with her in front of everyone. Why didn't I let that dragon turn me into a crispy little bite for herself?" The other boy moaned as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. "It would be less painful. I told Grams I didn't want dress robes so I now have to ask her to send me some."

"Or you could just pick some up while we are in Hogsmead?" Harry suggested as they sat down with their friends. The girls were discussing dresses and who they hoped asked them while the boys just looked at each other wondering who was going to work up the nerve to ask a girl out first.

When Dean pointed out that Harry wouldn't have to worry about a girl saying no, he looked at his classmate and said with a grimace. "I want someone to go with me who wants to go with me, not the boy who lived."

Seamus turned to Lavender who was talking about how her dress was a dark blue and asked "Hey, we should go together. It sounds like your dress is almost the same color as my dress robes."

"Really?" Lavender's squeal was so loud that Harry was sure that its pitch was high enough to shatter glass before she quickly said "Yes! Yes! Yes."

Dean clearly not wanting to left behind turned to ask Parvati who looked at Harry with a longing glances before saying yes. Neville just moaned and buried his head in his hands as he realized that that he was going to be without a date because surely Harry would be asking out Hermione.

Looking around, trying to find a girl he felt comfortable talking to, he saw Ginny Weasley and perked up a bit until he saw the almost desperate longing on her face as she looked at Harry. Not wanting to spend the entire ball dealing with a date who wants to be with someone else, he crossed Ginny off his rather short list.

Hermione hurried to the library so that she could finish her homework essay for Runes. Seeing Victor Krum without his entourage, she breathed a sigh of relief as she settled in at her favorite table and went to work on her assignment.

"Excuse me." Hermione groaned inwardly as she heard the foreign accent. Looking up as politely as she could, she saw Krum standing there. "May I sit down?"

Hermione really wanted to point out that there were several other open tables nearby but instead just said yes.

"I am Victor." He said pointing to himself and speaking as slowly as if to be clearly heard. "You are Hermione Granger, correct?"

"Yes." She answered and then said, "I know who you are."

"Oh." He said with a twist of his lips as he gave her a thorough looking over. "You, you are not a Quidditch fan are you?"

"Only when my friend Harry is playing. He is a seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She said shortly before lifting her quill hoping he would get the non-verbal cue and leave.

"Good." He said with a look of relief on his face. "I have a girlfriend back in Bulgaria. Her name is Sophie. She cannot come to Hogwarts because she already left school for work."

Hermione wondered why he didn't tell his huge fan club this and was about to ask when he continued to speak. "I have to dance with a girl at this ball your school has planned but I do not want t-to to, what is the word- er, mislead, no m-misrepresent why I was asking someone out. I just need a date for the dance. Would you go with me?"

Hermione looked at Krum and was reminded of Harry when Victor Krum went on and on about why he had asked her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Hermione said "I get it. My friend Harry deals with something similar but I don't think that I should go with you. Thank you for asking me though."

"Who should I ask then?" He said his head tilting to the side. "Who does not want to go with me because I play quidditch and am a champion? You ignored me when I come here to study. It is why I asked you."

"I have no idea. I am sorry but I just don't want to deal with the crowd that surrounds you." She said not adding that part of her also knew that Ron would overreact and Ginny had been hinting that maybe he liked her.

She knew that Harry would never see her that way, but Ron had been her friend just as long and she was comfortable around him. Maybe he would get up the courage to ask her himself, she reasoned.

Harry saw Cho exiting the Great Hall by herself and he was about to ask her out when he saw Cedric nearby trying to get his attention. As he tried to tell the other boy he would be with him in a minute, Cho approached and smiled at him. "Hello Harry. Have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?"

Harry heard footsteps and quickly replied, "Not yet."

"I was hoping you would want to ask me." She replied with another smile his way. "After all, we have a lot in common and I have liked you for a while, it's why I broke up with Cedric."

"Are you serious?" Harry heard the words coming not only from his mouth but from the Hufflepuff's Hogwarts champion. Turning to Cedric, he saw the other boy looked more shocked than upset.

"Maybe before agreeing Harry, you should know. Granger tried to tell me about the first task but Cho here attacked her out of jealousy. Cho is after you because she wants to be noticed and entering the ball on the arm of the boy who lived would certainly do that. She didn't break up with me, I ended things with her after hearing her insulting your best friend."

Harry gaped as he saw Cho glaring at Cedric, her face not quite so pretty as she told him that he was just jealous that she liked Harry. "Don't listen to him, Harry. I really want to go to the ball with you."

Cedric saw the gobsmacked expression on Potter's face and stalked off hoping that the other boy wasn't fooled by the fake sweetness that was Cho Chang's public face. Since ending things with the girl, he had heard other stories similar to how she had treated Hermione Granger. If there was one thing that Hufflepuffs stood for it was loyalty.

"So, will you?" Cho asked Harry after Cedric had left.

Harry felt a bit of a dent to his heart because he wanted to go with Cho but Cedric had no reason to lie to him and Cho had never approached him before this moment. He was however determined to speak to Hermione and find out what happened before he answered. "I uh, I am not sure I want to go to the ball. I can't dance and... I just don't think that it is a good idea."

"That's okay. I am fine with that. That you can't dance." After telling Harry that, Cho left before he could respond. He walked away towards his next class and then stopped groaning, knowing he would have to speak to Cho and make sure that they were in agreement that he wouldn't be attending the dance with her.

In the common room that evening, Harry was playing chess with Ron when Hermione entered the tower, glared at him and without another word rushed up the stairs to the dorms. "Wonder what is up with Hermione?"

"Someone probably annoyed her in the library," Ron said with a shrug before defeating him at chess yet again. Harry frowned, this hadn't happened last time, so clearly something had changed, but what?

When Hermione wasn't at breakfast, Harry overheard some of the Slytherins laughing and pointing at him as they rushed off to their first classes. When he arrived in Potions and sat down next to Hermione, she got up and moved to his total shock.

Ron settled in next to him while Hermione was preparing her cauldron and notes beside Neville. "Harry, why is Hermione so mental today?"

"I don't know." He said feeling sick to his stomach when he saw that it looked like all of the Slytherins and the feminine half of the Gryffindors knew why she was so mad at him.

When Snape entered the room and ordered them to begin the shrinking potion, Harry struggled to let it go but found it easier to pay attention as he blocked out all of the quiet taunts from Malfoy who was seated behind him.

Hermione rushed off as soon as the class ended, dragging Neville with her before Harry could ask him if he knew what was going on. Hearing Malfoy calling out his name, Harry ignored the snake but found that Lavender and Parvati were both glaring at him as he walked past them. "What did I do?"

"You asked out Chang?" Lavender asked.

"No, she asked me out." He said and found himself smacked in the face by her long hair as she flicked it around and rushed off to History of Magic class. The minute class was out, Harry was heading towards the Great Hall hoping to catch Hermione only for Lupin to ask him to step into his classroom for a moment.

"Can it wait?" Harry asked only for Moony to say in a terse tone no. Once the door was closed, he quickly asked "Is it Sirius? Was he caught or something?"

"No, this is about some rumors that have been flying around the castle since last night," Lupin said as he waved at a chair and suggested Harry sit down. "Harry, are you attending the Yule Ball with Miss Chang?"

"How do so many people know she asked me out?" He asked in a frustrated tone. "I can't believe Diggory was so jealous he told everyone."

"It wasn't Mr. Diggory. He was defending you today. He suggested that maybe Miss Chang had exaggerated what she told her friend Miss Edgecombe." Lupin stated.

"Why is it anyone's business who I attend the ball with?" Harry asked getting angry at all of the attention his date was getting when he wasn't even the champion this time nor even truly had a date.

"I am just rather disappointed that you would attend a ball with a young woman who has been rather unpleasant to Miss Granger. I am surprised you would hurt someone that has stood by you so much over a pretty face, Harry." He said as he shook his head, clearly looking disappointed.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Diggory said the same thing but didn't tell me what it is that Cho has supposed to have done. Besides, I never actually said that I would go to the dance with Cho." He responded.

Remus saw the frustrated expression on Harry's face and realized he really hadn't been told. He had spoken to Hermione after overhearing Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang arguing about her behavior to the young lady and she had assured him that she was fine. He had suggested she tell her friends what had happened but it was becoming clear that Hermione hadn't listened to his suggestion.

He found himself reminded of the missteps that James had made during his own time at Hogwarts and decided to do what he could to help Harry. Filling him in on what he had overheard between Ms Chang and Mr Diggory and avoiding mentioning the gossip he had heard in the faculty room, he ended with "I have heard other stories regarding this young woman that are quite similar."

"I would never treat Hermione that way, at least not on purpose," Harry said quietly feeling bad for not being blunter with Cho because some part of him had wanted Hermione to deny the story Diggory had told him.

"Harry, Ms. Chang was bragging about going to the Yule Ball with you. That she had gotten one over on that bucktoothed know it all." Lupin said while silently hoping that Harry didn't remain as obtuse for as long as James had.

"Thank you for telling me," Harry said feeling sick to his stomach as he knew he had to speak to Cho Chang and make it clear that they weren't going to the ball together.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

When he arrived at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, he dropped his bag next to Ron and said "I will be right back."

Seeing Cho sitting with another Ravenclaw he asked "May I speak to you, Cho?"

"How about after lunch?" She asked with a smile his way. "That way I can tell you the color of my dress and we can pick out what sort of flower I will need. You also are going to need to coordinate your dress robes to them."

"Uh, why would I need to know that?" He asked with a blank expression on his face. "Look, can we just talk now?"

She leaned over and whispered something to Marietta before following him towards the exit. They were almost at the door when Hermione came rushing in and stopped to stare at the two of them. The betrayed expression on her face ate at Harry's soul as he tried to stop her from rushing away but she had brushed by way too fast.

He turned towards Cho to tell her he would talk to her later but instead saw the smug expression on her face and no longer felt the need to be nice about things. He had often seen that expression on Marge Dursley when she had been insulting his parents and on his aunt's face when she had felt superior to one of their neighbors.

Stopping in the doorway, he never saw the blonde boy eavesdropping hoping to get a good story to use against Potter.

"Anyhow, Harry. My dress is a peach chiffon with green trim." she said. "I would prefer orchids or lilies to wear. I also would like you to wear green robes."

"I think that is something you should be telling your date about things like what your dress looks like and what flowers you would prefer." Harry responded, "When we talked yesterday and when you asked me out, I never said yes."

"You never said no, either." She said with a smile as she leaned in towards him.

Harry moved back and said "I told you it wasn't a good idea and I meant it. I would never betray one of my friends by going out with someone who didn't get along with them. What I don't understand is why there are so many people who think we are attending the dance together?"

"I don't know. I only told my closest friends." She said while inwardly growling in shock at the thought that this boy thought he would turn her down and that she would allow it. "You can't do this to me, Harry. Too many people know that we were to attend the dance together."

"I am not doing this to you. You did this to you. I never said yes, Cho. Frankly, I think Cedric is right and that you want to go with the Boy-Who-Lived, not me." Harry retorted while hiding how much admitting those words hurt him.

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry." she said with a roll of her eyes at his words. "Besides, do you really think that there is anyone who will attend this dance with you after I make sure that everyone knows how you treated me?" Cho said heatedly. "If you don't go with me, what am I supposed to do? All that is left is Malfoy and I would rather attend with Hagrid than that snobby git who thinks he is better than me."

""Are you saying that Draco is the only other guy at Hogwarts without a date?" He asked quietly.

"No, but he is the only other boy whose social position at Hogwarts worthy of myself." She answered looking around the corridor.

Shaking his head, Harry responded. "So I was right, you only wanted to go with me because of who I am."

"Well...of course. I want only the best." Cho said as though there was nothing wrong with wanting to go out with someone because of who they were or what they had.

Harry walked away and Cho vowed to make Cedric pay for telling Harry what she had said. She returned to the table and pretended that all was fine with Marietta, sure that she could eventually find a way to get what she wanted. She never knew that her insult to a platinum-haired Snake was going to bite her badly.

Harry tracked Hermione down to the Owlery and reached out to stop her from leaving the tower. "I am not going to the dance with Cho Chang. I never said yes when SHE asked me to go with her."

Hermione wouldn't look at Harry as she continued petting Hedwig who had flown down from her favorite perch to comfort her master's friend.

With a heavy sigh, Harry leaned against the door and said "I did like how she smiled at me but she doesn't like me, she likes the boy who lived. What I don't get is why you didn't tell me what she had did to you when you tried to tell Diggory about the dragons."

"I knew you liked her." Hermione said, her voice very quiet as she looked at the stone floor and continued to pet Hedwig.

"You should have told me. I liked who I thought she was. Clearly if she was so rude to you, then she isn't the person I thought she was. You matter more to me than anyone, don't you know that." Harry said as he moved to stand next to Hermione. "You have always, always been by my side."

Turning to look at him, she said "Really?"

"Yes." He said reaching out to pat her on her shoulder, some part of him wanting to hug her but not sure how to do so. "Now can we go get something to eat before going to get our assignment done for Charms class?"

Reaching out, she hugged him tightly and felt his arms come around her. Laying her head on his shoulder for just a second, she said "Yes, but what are you going to do about Cho Chang?"

"I told her that I wasn't going to the dance with her. It's why I took her into the hallway so that I could be discreet." Harry said as they returned to the Great Hall. Their entrance was noted by many who had seen the earlier scene. Once seated, they saw Lavender smiling and pointing their way just as Neville rushed in.

Ron reluctantly left the table, having to go to serve a detention with Snape while Dean and the other Gryffindors began to go their own way leaving Neville, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, I contacted my grams and she is sending me dress robes." Neville told her. "She asked me what color I wanted?"

"My dress is periwinkle." She answered. Seeing his confusion, she said "It's a sort of blue purple, so I guess just go with black or dark gray, Neville."

"Neville?" Harry asked confused as to what had happened to Victor. "You are going with Neville?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just was..." Neville looked worried and embarrassed when he saw the gobsmacked expression on Harry's face.

"I uh, he was asking me who to ask and I told him I would go with him." Hermione said quickly. "After all who else was I going to go with?"

"I uh, I am glad that you are going with Neville." Harry told Hermione while inwardly trying to figure out why his stomach was churning so badly. "I just sort of thought that you would have already been asked by someone else."

"No, no one asked me." She answered hiding how much she wished that one of her best friends had noticed she was available.

"Harry who are you going to go with now that the truth about what Cho Chang tried to pull is now public?" Neville asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked feeling irritated at how so many people knew so much about his life. "I mean, how do you know what happened with Cho Chang?"

"The entire school knows." Neville said awkwardly. "I heard about it from Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. They heard about it from Morag MacDonald and Daphne Greengrass. She asked you out and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I was only gone from the Great Hall for a half hour." Harry said protesting how quickly the story had spread. "How did you hear about it?"

"Cho has been rather smug today about going to the dance with you. She has been rather rude to a lot of girls, Harry. Add that to the fact that a lot of girls like you for the same reason and you have a very fast rumor mill." Neville answered. "Susan listened to them talking about it here in the Great Hall and told me on her way to the library."

Harry didn't know what had happened to Cho but she was suddenly no longer so smug and self-assured when he saw her the next evening at dinner time. She ducked her head as he passed with Hermione and Ron as they went to sit in their usual spot.

As the trio discussed the story that they had missed that morning in the Daily Prophet, the twins entered the Great Hall and hurried to where they were reading the paper. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Ron asked as he reached for his second helping of dinner. "What's going on?"

"Percy is in trouble at work." George said. "Dad told Charlie who wrote to us. Percy was covering for Mr. Crouch at work. The investigation into Mr. Crouch's actions, including how he ignored that missing employee of his resulted in Percy being questioned."

"Why would he be in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Percy was rather condescending about Bertha Jorkins disappearance. Made fun of the woman's memory issues but it turns out that Mr. Crouch has been oblivating her memory. They also found her dead body in Albania. She was killed with the killing curse." Fred answered. "Anyhow, now that Moody is back working part time, which I guess you already read, he has been assigned to investigate by Madam Bones."

After dinner, Harry told Hermione and Ron, he was going to send Padfoot an owl. As he returned to the tower, he heard loud voices from the common room. Wincing as he heard Ron's words, Harry entered the room and told the redhead that Hermione was telling the truth. "She is going to the Yule Ball with Neville."

"Why would she do something so stupid like that?" Ron asked with a disgusted expression on his face.

"At least Neville acknowledges I am a girl." Hermione snapped as she glared at Ron and then looked at Harry with an apologetic expression on her face. "I am not going to just hang around and wait for you to decide that I am an acceptable last minute date."

Ron stomped out of the tower, heading towards the owlery wanting to get away from Hermione who he felt had betrayed him. Harry of course would have no trouble getting a date. If he by some disastrous mistake he couldn't get a hot girl like Susan Bones, Katie Bell or even Padma Patil there was always Ginny who had a crush on his friend. Ron however did not have those sort of choices and he had been sure that Hermione would also be without a date.

"Hey Weasley, what brings you to the Owlery?" Ernie MacMillian asked.

"Just needed to check on Pigwiggen." Ron said feeling guilty as he realized he hadn't visited his owl much since school started. "What are you doing up here?"

"I had to send my mom an owl to let her know that I wasn't going to be coming home for Christmas. We usually go to Ireland to visit my cousins for the week." Ernie said.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I am going with Hannah Abbott." Ernie said as they heard footsteps coming up to the owlery. They saw Cedric Diggory entering and moved towards the edge of the room. "What about you. Do you have a date?"

"I am going to be stuck going with someone like Eloise Midgeon who no one wants to date. She has spots or worse, someone like Millicent Bullstrode." Ron said shuddering at the mental image of those two girls. "I would rather date Trelawney than Bullstrode. She has broader shoulders than I do."

Ernie chuckled and said "I have to agree about Bullstrode, but Eloise has a pretty sweet personality. She is kind and never has a bad word to say about anyone."

"Still, what about the spots?" Ron said. "I just wish that I spoke French. I could ask out one of the Beauxbaton girls. They are all so hot. I figured that they might date me because of Harry but he refuses to ask one of them out. I guess I am going to have to get a date on my own."

"Who would you ask out if you could?" Ernie prompted curious as to what on earth Weasley was thinking. It wasn't like he was exactly prince charming himself. His table manners alone were horrible according to the rumors around the school.

"The French Veela girl. I was thinking on asking her out but before I could I saw her tell Roger Davies yes. Still, there is what, eleven other French girls. Too bad I don't speak French though. Eloise is starting to look better and better. Otherwise I am going to stuck with a real dog like Bullstrode. I wouldn't ask her out, thought. She is nothing but a lying no good future death eater."

With that, Ron left and Ernie was about to leave when he saw the glare on Cedric's face. "What?"

"Nothing." Cedric said before sending his owl off to his parents. Heading down to the Hufflepuff dungeons, he saw one of the girls that Ronald Weasley had been making fun of giggling and joking with her friends.

Moving closer, he eavesdropped and overheard Eloise and Susan talking about her date to the ball. "Anyhow, Greg asked me as soon as he heard about the dance. I know he probably isn't much of a dancer but he has always been so sweet to me during summers away from Hogwarts."

"Hey Eloise, have you found a dress yet?" Hannah asked. "We are going looking in Hogsmead on our next weekend."

"Mom sent me one. It's really pretty." The girl was saying.

Cedric looked at the clock and then left the tower. Finding his head of house entering the castle from her greenhouses, he asked her permission to use her spare classroom to practice the charm he intended to use in the next task.

Returning to his common room after getting permission, he saw Justin Finch-Fletchly describing something he found amusing to his fellow fourth years. "Anyhow, she told him no-no and Weasley tried to escape humiliation by running away. He ended up running through the whole group of the French girls." 

Harry couldn't help hearing Ron coming into the dorm room but didn't open his curtains as he continued to write down the differences between what he wasn't sure was real or a dream and what was happening this time. Fingering his pocket watch and reading the inscription, Harry couldn't help wondering what the etchings were encouraging him to do.

Looking at the list, he tried to separate them before things he had helped create changes in and things that were happening without his help. Getting nowhere in figuring out what to do next, he lay down and finally ended up falling asleep.

On the way to breakfast the next morning, Ron bitterly complained about Hermione going to the dance with Neville, saying she was only going with Longbottom to get attention.

Harry stopped Ron from going in to breakfast and said "Ron, stop. Just stop. Hermione is going with Neville as his friend. You might try to be more supportive."

"Why? She isn't supportive to me." Ron retorted before entering the Great Hall and sitting down next to Dean. "Doesn't Parvati have a twin? Do you know if she has a date?"

"Yes, she does have a twin," Dean answered looking strangely at Ron, wondering how it was possible that the other boy didn't recall a girl that had been attending Hogwarts with them for four years. "Why?"

"I was thinking you could ask Parvati to ask her sister to go with me." Ron replied.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Dean answered. Looking at Parvati, he saw she was violently shaking her head no behind Ron's back. "She is over at the Ravenclaw table."

Parvati watched as Ron looked over at her sister and then at his food. "I will do it later. I am hungry."

Harry wasn't sure who he was going to ask to the dance but he found that he was just as happy to go to the dance stag. When he looked at Ron and suggested that they go without dates, his best friend looked at him like he was suggesting that they go with trolls.

After he finished breakfast, and Ron was reaching for a second serving, Harry told Ron he was going to see Professor Lupin who hadn't been at breakfast that day.

On his way to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, Harry saw a strange looking girl wearing mismatched shoes speaking to a portrait. "Hello Harry Potter. How are you today?"

"I'm fine." He answered. Looking at her, he asked "You're a Ravenclaw right?"

She smiled at him in a serene manner and said: "Yes, I am Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter."

Entering the Defense classroom, Harry saw Remus Lupin writing on the blackboard. "Hey, we didn't see you at breakfast. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, I had a visit with a certain grim today." Remus said with a smile at Harry. "I heard that Ron is having a bad day and that you straightened things out with Ms. Granger."

"Yes. It's why I was hoping to speak to you." Harry admitted as he sat down on the desk across from Moony.

Remus settled down across from Harry and asked "Do you have an issue with Hermione going to the dance with Mr. Longbottom?"

"No, well not really." Harry said feeling frustrated as he tried to explain what he really couldn't. "It's just, I thought she liked someone else, so I didn't ask her to go with me as friends, but now she is going with Neville. I get it, he was asking her who to ask to the dance and she said she would go with him. It's just..."

"You wish you had asked her first?" Remus asked thinking on what Sirius had said when they had met to discuss the latest news about Harry. Sirius was convinced that Harry liked Hermione but hadn't realized it yet.

"It's hard to be upset because it is Neville and he is my friend." Harry said with a heavy sigh. "It's just...I am so confused. I thought I liked Cho but then I found out she wasn't who I thought she was. I suggested to Ron that we go without dates, but he acted like I was crazy. I just don't want to go with someone just to go with someone. I thought about asking his sister, Ginny but..."

"You don't see her that way," Remus stated understanding what Harry was trying to say.

"It's just she had a crush on the boy who lived. I think she has gotten over it, but I just don't want to chance it." Harry said with grimace. "I can't think of anyone else I want to ask out. Most girls don't see me. Not really."

"Your father had to deal with being liked for who his family was and the money that they had. He was arrogant and very sure of himself so he didn't let it bother him. I think that his knowing he liked your mother from the first time he met her made things a lot easier for him than it is for you." Remus gently explained.

Harry sat there as the other man's words settled into his brain. "Cho, when she tried to defend herself for what she did, she tried to say that Malfoy was the only other boy at the school worthy of her going to the ball with. That he was a git and she wouldn't go with him but that he was the only person worthy."

"While I am not exactly a fan of his father, young Draco is from a wealthy family, very much like you are. Your being known as the boy who lived overshadows that with your classmates but even young Mr. Malfoy doesn't deserve to be dated for just his money." Remus said.

Harry reluctantly agreed and asked Remus if he was attending the dance.

"The Headmaster is requiring that all of his professors attend the dance." Remus answered. "When I told Padfoot, he laughed his tail off."

Harry heard the sound of Hermione's voice as she entered the classroom. "Here you are, Harry. Ron said you came to see Professor Lupin. I was hoping you could help me by asking Dobby to talk to me again."

Harry agreed and they told their professor that they would see him later. A few minutes later they were in the kitchen and Dobby had sat down across from Hermione and honestly answered her questions. The young girl wrote down his answers and when another elf came over and began to answer Hermione's questions as well.

When Dobby showed her Winky who was clearly depressed and rather drunk, Hermione offered to help only to pull back horrified when she realized that Winky expected her to be willing to be her new mistress.

The house elf returned to her small hidey hole when she realized that wasn't what Hermione meant. Hermione left the kitchen almost in tears at hurting the feelings of the house elf. "I only want to help."

"Hermione, maybe you should ask them what sort of help they need and what you can do to help them without just assuming that they want to be free. Maybe start smaller." Harry timidly suggested as they headed back to the tower.

Hermione was about to answer when they heard a familiar voice taunting someone.

"So Loony, do you have a date for the dance? Did you find someone even weirder than yourself to go with? Of course not." Cho Chang was saying while two other girls standing beside her laughed out loud. "Look at you, you're wearing radishes in your ears, with shoes that don't match on your feet and your hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in days."

Harry was reminded of his primary school nightmares thanks to his cousin and was about to speak up when he heard a rather surprising voice from the other end of the corridor. "Chang, are you harassing my date for the ball?"

Cho and the other girls laughed and turned to Draco Malfoy certain he was about to humiliate Loony Lovegood. "Hello, Malfoy."

Harry and Hermione who had both been bullied in school had moved closer expecting to have to defend the spacey blonde but to their surprise, Malfoy put himself between the three mean girls and Lovegood.

They could see the sneer on Malfoy's face as he looked at the three older Ravenclaws and Harry was moving forward when he heard "Chang, Edgecombe and aren't you Tabitha Seraphin, correct. Your father works for my dad."

Edgecombe began to speak to Draco when he interrupted and said "Edgecombe, your mother works at the Ministry if I am correct. My father has very good connections with the Ministry. I wonder how your mother would feel if she were to be demoted because of your behavior."

Marietta was about to say he couldn't do anything to her when she saw Seraphin shaking her head as if to say not to do it. Cho, however, had had a few bad days and wasn't worried about a git like Malfoy. "C'mon Malfoy, it's not like you will actually attend the ball with Lovegood."

"Show up at the dance and see. Though I am rather curious as to who you will be attending with considering that you couldn't trick that moron Potter." Draco said and then looking at the other two girls suggested that they stay out of his way. When all three had left returning the way that Malfoy had come, they heard the blonde speaking to Lovegood.

"I hope you have a dress." The cold tone of Malfoy had Hermione vowing that he wasn't going to get away with harassing the other girl. "I will be picking you up at your tower around six."

With that, the blonde Slytherin turned on his heel and returned to his dorm. Harry and Hermione hurried forward and she asked the other girl if she was alright.

"I am quite fine, thank you. That particular dragon is all hot air and no fire." Luna serenely replied. "Though, I am not sure what to wear since my dress disappeared along with other things from my trunk at the beginning of the school year."

"People stole your personal belongings?" Harry asked in a heated tone.

"It always comes back before the end of the year." Luna replied. "I will have to pick up a dress so that I won't be naked at the ball."

Blinking in surprise, not really sure that the other girl was joking, Hermione said "Ms Lovegood, I am not sure that Draco will show up that night."

"He will." She replied and turned to Harry and said "The dance will go much better this time around. Don't let the enraged envious gnawer affect your behavior that evening and you will learn what you need to know to move onto your next phase in life."

With that, Luna smiled at the two of them and skipped off towards her tower. She had seen the fear in two of the terrible trio's faces and she knew that that would help to prevent any problems for her that evening in her common room.

Harry was leaving transfiguration the next afternoon when Seamus and Dean stopped the rest of the Gryffindors. "We heard the sweetest rumor. Get this, according to Terry Boot, Malfoy is going to the Yule Ball with Loony Lovegood."

"Luna." Harry quietly said. Seeing the others look his way, he said: "Her name is Luna."

"So?" Ron asked looking at Harry once again like he was insane. "She has always been called Loony because she is."

The majority of the Lions left knowing that whatever was going on wasn't going to be pretty when they saw the glares that the others had on their face. Neville stayed and watched knowing that this could turn ugly. He knew Luna and wished he had the social standing to deal with her bullies but he didn't but Harry did so he was glad that the other boy was standing up for the young Ravenclaw.

"Ron, you hate when Malfoy picks on you, why would you pick on someone else?" Harry quietly asked. "It's the same thing."

"No it isn't. Malfoy is a git. I am nothing like Malfoy." Ron said glaring at Harry furious that he would compare him to that Slytherin snake "Besides..."

"No." Hermione interrupted when Ron began to continue. "If you agree with that horrible nickname for Luna, you are just like Malfoy. Now if you will excuse us, Neville and I have to go."

When it was only Ron and Harry, the redhead said "What is up with you? How can you treat me like that in front of everyone? You and I are best pals, you should always have my back."

"Why?" Harry quietly asked hoping that maybe Ron would realize that he didn't always have Harry's back. "If you are in the wrong, wouldn't it be better if I told you?"

"No, if you are my friend, you are always on my side." Ron said heatedly. "It's what friends do. They are always there for each other."

"I am being there for you, Ron. It's not the first time I have disagreed with you. I didn't like how you treated Hermione first year and instead of speaking up, I didn't and she ended up locked in a bathroom with that troll. You were wrong then and I should have spoke up and defended her. You were just angry because she was right and you were wrong."

"She was being a show off." Ron's face was flushing and Harry could hear his anger as he snapped. "and I was right, she didn't have any friends because she was such a... Hey, where are you going?"

Ron watched as Harry stormed off, shaking his head, he just muttered about Harry being mental for some reason and went to find his brothers. They had a note from their mother for him.

Harry was smiling as he entered the Tower with Hermione, he was still in disbelief at what had just happened but found he wasn't at all upset at what she had pulled. "You do know that I have to get new dress robes, right?"

Ron, who was waiting for Harry to tell him his great idea asked "Why would you have to get new dress robes? My mom picked them up already."

"Long story." Harry said already planning on offering up his green dress robes to Ron in private as he sat down on the sofa next to Hermione. "You won't believe what just happened."

"Wait, first, let me tell you my news. I found you a date for the Yule Ball. Mom wants you to take Ginny." Ron said wearing a huge smile on his face. "She can't go without a date because she is a third year and this way she can go. Mom sent her a dress already."

Harry looked over at Hermione as if to say what do I do now but she only frowned as if to tell him, to be honest.

When Ron heard nothing, he crowed out loud. "I knew you would be pleased. I already told Ginny and she is so excited."

"I wish you had asked me first, Ron," Harry said more exasperated than annoyed. "Now I have to go tell Ginny that I already have a date."

Blinking in surprise, Ron said. "Why would you do that? I already asked her for you. She already said yes."

"Well, I just made arrangements to go with someone else, Ron," Harry replied a bit annoyed with his friend for just assuming he would go with his sister because he wanted him to.

"Well just cancel them." Ron snapped annoyed with Harry for not realizing just what he had done for him. Then the knowledge Harry had already located a date, maybe he could solve his own problem by oh so generously offering to take his spare date off his hands. "Or maybe I could go with your date and you can just go with Ginny. I already wrote to Mom saying that you agreed."

"I hadn't agreed and I already promised to go with someone else." Harry snapped at the other boy. "You had no right making plans for me."

"Well I already told Ginny and you owe me." Ron belligerently responded. "I have let you come to my house every single summer and stay with us. I have rescued you from your horrible relatives. It's the least you can do, besides, Ginny already likes you."

"I didn't know that I was inconveniencing you. I am sorry I even stayed at the Burrow because I have enough people trying to run my life without adding you to it." Harry said standing and glaring at Ron. "I made a promise to go to the ball with Susan Bones because her date had to go home for the holidays. If you don't have a date of your own, why don't you just bring Ginny with you?"

"Because she is my sister." He snapped at Harry angry with him for not just acceding to his wishes. "I can just go with Susan."

"No, I asked her and I am going with her because I promised to. You will just have to tell Ginny the truth. I never asked her to go with me and you set this up all on your own." Harry said gathering his bag and storming up to his dorm.

Hermione looked at Ron and said "You shouldn't have told Ginny or your mom that. Ron. It was also rude of you to say what you did to Harry. I will go talk to Ginny, tell her the truth but you have to write to your mother and tell her."

"I don't get why Harry just can't switch it around and go with Ginny? I would be happy to go with Susan. I mean she isn't fat or doesn't have spots. It would have been fine." Ron grumbled as he sat there watched Hermione leaving. "Besides, if you had just gone with me, Harry would have had to go with Ginny. But no, you had to go with a champion and..."

Hermione was already gone and Ron sat there glaring at the fire in the fireplace angry that Harry would do this to him.

Ginny was seated on her bed, her pale skin turning white as she listened to what Hermione was saying. When the fourth year girl finished, she asked "Well why can't he?"

"Why can't he what?" Hermione asked bewildered at how confusing the two youngest Weasleys attitude could be at times. They were both rather fond of ignoring problems, acting as if the issue didn't exist simply because they didn't want it to.

"Let Ron go with Susan and escort me to the dance." Ginny asked looking at the dress hanging in her open wardrobe. She could already see herself gliding across the ballroom floor dancing with Harry, the perfection of their matching outfits proclaiming to all there that they were meant for each other. "It would be best for all concerned."

"Have you considered that maybe Susan doesn't want to go to the dance with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Why not?" Ginny retorted. "It's not like Harry actually likes her. I am sure that she only asked him because of who he is. Besides, I have known Harry longer than she has. He visits us during the summer and I know that he likes me more, after all he saved my life two years ago."

"Ginny, Harry shouldn't be forced to go to the dance with you just because you want to go with him. It's not fair." Hermione said getting off the end of the other girl's bed and exiting the dorm room, not liking how both Weasleys had expected Harry to do what they wanted.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Christmas morning was upon them rather quickly and Harry was a bit surprised to find a Weasley sweater among his gifts after he had refused to go to the dance with Ginny but he had one. As he opened his various gifts including a present labeled from Padfoot and Moony that had him grinning when he saw the mirrors and the note, Harry heard a high pitched voice calling his name.

Receiving socks once again from Dobby, Harry was glad that he remembered the little house elf this time around and quickly pulled the gaily wrapped package out of his trunk and handed it to him. The elf was thrilled with the assortment of brightly colored knit socks and matching sweater as he hugged Harry Potter and then popped out of the dorm to show off his present to his fellow elves.

After a repeat of the original morning spent hanging around in the Gryffindor tower with friends and classmates, they ate lunch together in the Great Hall before a large assortment of students went outside and had an elaborate snowball fight that started out between the houses and ended up a melee with snowballs being thrown at whoever was closest.

Harry was about to enter the castle when Cedric Diggory pulled him into a small ante-chamber and said "Were you aware that Weasley's mom sent a howler to Susan Bones about being your date to the ball? She called her a trollop and said that Susan was only interested in going with you because of your fame."

Groaning, Harry looked at Diggory and said "Why didn't Susan tell me. I will speak to Ron and..."

"I heard the howler, all of Hufflepuff House did. From what we heard, Mrs. Weasley said that her son told her what sort of a girl Susan was. I doubt she was talking about either of the twins." Cedric warned.

"Thanks for telling me," Harry said upset with both Mrs. Weasley and Ron for their behavior. He should have known that Ron had let things go much too easily. "She isn't standing me up, is she?"

"No, but I thought you might want to apologize when you pick her up," Cedric said as he grimaced the words of the howler still echoing in his head. "You should know that her aunt was here, though. I don't know if you are aware of it, but her aunt Amelia is in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was not at all pleased with what happened."

Harry walked back to his tower, thinking on what Remus had told him about who they needed on their side at the Ministry to clear Sirius and he was almost positive that Amelia Bones was very high on that list. Now very upset, he went to shower and change into the robes he had picked up in Gladrags for the dance.

He had given Ron his green robes and had been thanked by his friend who hadn't been able to meet his eyes. At the time, he had felt that Ron was embarrassed at the present, but now, he wondered if it was regret for his owl to his mother.

The first words they had spoken that hadn't been about school in days had been about the robes. Now, he was the one angry and he was determined to let Ron know that when he got a chance.

Neville had already showered and was changing into his dress robes when Harry came back into their room. "Harry help me."

Looking at where his friend was strangling himself with his tie, he couldn't help laughing as he moved forward to try and fix it. Once he had Neville straightened out, he changed into his own dark navy robes; they walked down the stairs just as Ron, Seamus, and Dean were heading up themselves.

"Hey, wait for me," Ron called out.

"I have to go pick up Susan," Harry responded not meeting his eyes as he continued on his way.

"Wait, are you still going with Susan Bones? She still wants to go with you after..." Ron went silent as he realized that he probably shouldn't say anything just in case he was wrong about how his mom reacted to what he had written to her. He had been planning on showing up at the entrance to the Great Hall before Harry and 'accidentally'  
switching dates so that he had been the one to walk into the ballroom with the Bones girl and Harry with his sister.

"Yes, I am still going with Susan," Harry said as he hurried down the stairs after Neville who had not stopped, wanting to escape the latest argument about Harry's date for the ball.

Harry was straightening his own robes when he saw Hermione coming down the stairs. Holding out his hand when he saw her teeter a bit on her heels, he said: "You look beautiful, Hermione."

Blushing, she looked at Harry in his navy blue robes and said "You look great too. I guess your choice of dark blue was better than the green. It doesn't over power your eyes, instead, they stand out."

"And me, do I look great?" Neville asked in an amused tone as the other two only had eyes for one another. Seeing them turning his way with guilty expressions on their faces, he said "Well?"

"Yes, you look great too, Neville," Hermione said and then looking at Harry as if expecting him to echo her words. When she didn't hear them, she frowned at Harry who gave her an unrepentant grin. "Harry?!"

"Sorry Mione, but guys don't tell each other they look good. It's what we keep you around for." He said and with a wink rushed to go meet Susan in the Hufflepuff dungeons.

Seated inside the ballroom early, this time, Harry got to watch the procession of teachers and champions from a table off to the side. He saw Victor entering with one of the French students, Fleur once again with Roger Davies, and Hermione with Neville. To his surprise, Cedric entered with a pretty girl he didn't recognize at first until he heard Hannah Abbott whispering to Susan that it was Millie Bulstrode.

"Wow, she looked very different," Ernie replied as he stared at the fourth year Snake none of them would have ever expected to with Cedric Diggory. "I wonder what that is about?"

"Don't know who she is, but she looks good," Susan said with a shrug before squinting her eyes for a moment. "Hey, do you all see who is with Draco Malfoy?"

Looking over, feeling guilty about forgetting what had been going on with Luna Lovegood, to his surprise, Harry saw Draco being a gentleman and seating a beautifully dressed and coiffed Luna Lovegood before sitting next to her.

"Wow, Luna looks really pretty. She should wear lilac more often." Hannah said as she looked around the room at the other students. "Ginny Weasley looks pretty too. I am surprised she matched her dress with her brother's dress robes, though."

Harry looked to where Hannah was pointing and frowned at bit at how perfectly Ginny's off white dress with green embroidery matched his original dress robes. The red head, however, looked like she was about to cry as she sat there next to Ron whose face was a dark red as he pointedly ignored her.

After the meal and a couple of dances with Susan that had Harry laughing as they both stepped on each other's toes, they were joined by Neville and Hermione who was greeted by the other girls with exclamations as they talked dresses and how wearing heels sucked even in the magical world.

"Hermione, is Cedric dating Millie Bulstrode?" Hannah asked hoping the Gryffindor would know the latest gossip since she roomed with the gossip queens Brown and Patil. Cedric was intensely private but she knew that the Gryffindors usually knew the gossip about the Slytherins faster than the Hufflepuffs. "Or is he just her date tonight?"

"Millicent told me that he asked her out after hearing Pansy Parkinson and a couple of girls laughing at her for not having a date. They look like they are having a good time, though." Hermione said watching as the couple danced to the slow tempo song. All three of the champions had politely danced with each other's dates. She had been amazed at how courteous Victor had been after she had refused to attend the dance with him.

"Susan, would you dance with me?" Neville formally asked and was soon on the floor with the redhead and Harry warned Hermione about his two left feet before asking her to dance.

Two long songs later they were returning to the table when they saw Ron yelling at Ginny for dancing with one of the Durmstrang boys and storming off. Watching the redhead trying not to cry, Hermione hesitated before going over to comfort her.

"Ginny?" Hermione sat down next to the upset redhead.

"He is such a git. It's all his fault that I had to come with him. I asked him to ask Harry to come with me as soon as I heard about the dance." Ginny said as she sat down at the table she had been assigned to with her brother.

"He didn't even suggest it and then instead stupidly did what he did and I had to come with him if I wanted to attend. I had to, for mom. She scrimped and saved so that I would have a dress to match Harry's robes. I couldn't disappoint her by not coming. And Harry hasn't even asked me to dance but he danced with all of the Hufflepuff girls and the Patil twins and you."

"Ginny, did you know that your mom sent a howler to Susan Bones today?" Hermione asked curious about what the redhead knew of the situation her mom had created.

Looking confused, Ginny asked, "Why would she do that?"

"It's a long story but I think that right now, Harry is avoiding everyone with the last name Weasley," Hermione replied trying to smooth things over but well aware that Harry more than likely hadn't even thought about asking Ginny to dance.

Her friend was wonderful most of the time, but he did tend to avoid those fan girls who had a crush on him. "He really doesn't like what happened. I don't blame him. Either way, Ron will be back to being Ron tomorrow."

"You know, he wanted you to go with him," Ginny said slyly. "You really shouldn't have gone to the dance with Neville. It hurt his pride."

"If your brother had wanted me to go to the dance with him, he should have asked." Hermione coldly replied before walking away. Ginny had repeatedly been hinting since the beginning of summer that Ron was interested in her but Hermione was beginning to doubt that he was even aware she was a girl. What was worse was the small voice inside of her head that told her she was settling for Ron because she couldn't have who she really wanted.

At the Burrow, Molly was lamenting not being able to attend the dance and watch her children that evening. Her husband was out in his shed puttering around with the muggle present Harry and Hermione had sent him and she was alone in the house.

Percy had been working later than normal trying to fix things after his innocent mistake of covering for his boss Mr. Crouch. He was facing an unfair inquiry into his activities. Still, at least he was in the country. Bill and Charlie were spending the holidays on foreign soil and she missed her eldest boys. She was so worried that they would end up married to some foreign witch that she wouldn't approve of.

Still at least her four remaining underage children were enjoying themselves. She was drifting off to sleep, imagining the twins finding nice young girls to settle down with and Ron realizing that he needed Hermione. She fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Ginny in her beautiful dress waltzing around the Great Hall on Harry's arms as he wore his matching green dress robes, which became a formal wedding with Harry ending up as her son-in-law.

She never heard the sound of someone apparating onto the grounds and her husband going out to greet the woman. "Amelia, this is a surprise. Did something happen again with Moody?"

"No, this is actually personal, Arthur. Is there someplace private we can speak, alone?"

"My workshop. It's rather untidy at the moment but it is private." Arthur said wondering if Percy's troubles were now of interest to the DMLE. Entering his crowded shed, he cleared off a spot on one of his chair and invited the woman to sit down. "What may I do for you?"

"Earlier today, I was visiting Hogwarts regarding the mess with Barty Crouch and his impersonating Alastor Moody. I made a point of doing so early so that I could wish my niece a Happy Christmas when she received a rather interesting piece of mail."

She saw the confused expression on Arthur's face and was reassured to know that he didn't seem aware of what his wife had done. Taking out the small pensive she had brought with her, she set it up and pulled out the memory. "I let what happen, happen completely because I was rather curious as to who would do such a thing. I suggest you take a look."

Now furious with the twins for whatever prank they had pulled, Arthur looked into the memory and listened to his wife's voice as she shouted at his supervisor's niece and called her a trollop for 'stealing' Harry Potter away from her daughter and claiming that the girl was only after the boy who lived for the fame.

Exiting the memory after hearing his wife demand that Susan admit that a girl such as herself wasn't an acceptable consort for someone like Harry and end this farce of a date, Arthur looked at Amelia Bones and said: "I had no idea."

"I am rather disappointed, Arthur. I have always known about your wife's rather lamentable habits of sending howlers to your children from my niece but since they were aimed at her own children, I said nothing. How you choose to raise your family or allow your wife to treat your children is, of course, your business. This howler, however, is my business. I expect an apology from your wife sent to my niece. I also expect her to cease sending howlers from here on out to anyone who isn't a Weasley. If I hear of just one, I will be returning."

With that the woman left and Arthur struggled with his need to bury his head in the sand and ignore what was said. He truly did but he knew that she wasn't going to let what Molly did go so he entered his home and found his wife fast asleep on the sofa.

Waking her up, he suggested a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. "Molly, I just had a visit from my boss."

"Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw the serious expression on his face.

"You could say that. I am very positive that something that happened at Hogwarts today almost cost me my job." He said.

"Those boys. Just wait until I get a hold of them." She said going on a rant about Fred and George only to stop when Arthur held up his hand. "Wait, was it Ron? Did Harry and he get into more..."

"No, it wasn't the twins, Ron or Ginny. No, this was the result of the howler you felt was necessary to send to her niece Susan. What were you thinking, Molly? Or was that it, were you not thinking? Did you even once stop and think before sending a howler to a fourteen-year-old girl calling her a trollop and suggesting that she was chasing after Harry because of his fame and fortune."

"You don't know what is going on. Ron told me..." Molly began to vent as loudly as she had in the howler and Arthur trembled at her rage but he had to step up if he didn't this could cost his family everything they had worked for.

"Molly, I don't care what our son told you. You had no right, none. I expect you to send an apology to the Bones family immediately and you should know that Amelia is monitoring all incoming mail to Hogwarts for Howlers from you. If they are sent to anyone but our own children, she is more than likely going to fire me."

"She can't..." Molly puffed up with anger, furious that anyone dare threaten her family. What she did was her business, not the business of anyone outside of her family.

"Yes, she can, Molly. You went too far. You had no right at all." Arthur dearly wanted to take her to task for the howlers to their own children but he knew that Molly would just ignore anything he said.

"But Harry was supposed to go to the dance with Ginny." She stubbornly insisted. "I had it all planned. It's why I bought her that dress this fall when I picked out the green robes for Harry."

"I know," Arthur said wishing he had stepped in years ago and not let Molly's fantasy get so far out of hand. She had spent almost the equivalent to the cost of a new broom for one of the boys on that dress in spite of his protests that Ginny would only be wearing it once.

He had also received a letter from the twins regarding Ron's dress robes and he had not been happy to figure out that she had gotten those moth-eaten out of date robes for their youngest child who had to attend the dance but spent a fortune in galleons on the POSSIBILITY that their daughter MIGHT get a chance to attend the dance. The twins had told him about Harry giving Ron his spare robes and Arthur had been deeply ashamed for her behavior. "The thing is, just because you wish for Harry to date Ginny,doesn't mean it will happen."

"But my Ginny looks like just Lily. Everyone says so." Molly protested conveniently forgetting that it was only herself that thought so. Mostly people nodded their head when she pointed out the similarities between her Ginny and Lily Potter.

"Harry has never known his mother, my dear. He has also never shown the slightest bit of interest in our daughter." Arthur was very sure of that.

"He saved her." Molly pointed out. "He risked his life to save her. He wouldn't have done that unless he cared about her."

"I am rather sure that he would have saved anyone, Molly. You need to let this go." He answered. "If this is the real reason you have insisted on his coming over during their school break, I am ashamed of you, Molly."

She flushed and stalked up to their room with the intention of going to bed. Instead, her husband entered the room and thrust a scroll and a quill at her. "You have some notes to write first."

Molly sat down to write the notes at the desk and when she had finished, she looked over to see that Arthur was still watching her. The disappointed expression on his face had her feeling regret as she began to realize just how badly she had messed up.

Harry had seen Rita and she had not been around Hagrid, instead, she seemed to be rather interested in the Ravenclaw girls. He had left her to fly away and write whatever she wanted as long as she left Hagrid alone.

He had sat down for breakfast when he saw Susan receive a note from the Weasley family owl Errol. She read whatever it said and then placed it in her book before returning to her pancakes.

The sound of owls flying in had Harry looking up to see a few dozen owls flying in and dropping the Daily Prophet around the room at various tables. He saw Hermione and Lavender's jaws drop as they both read the front cover and then Hermione looked over and beckoned for him to scoot closer.

Reading the article about Fleur being a half veela and how she had supposedly used her lure to trap Roger Davies into being her date for the Yule Ball, Harry noticed that there was a notation telling them to go to page six for an article on Harry Potter and his broken heart.

Groaning, Harry went to that page and read about how he mourned the loss of his parents. How he was a lost lamb all alone in the world. The part that had him sort of smirking was how young Harry was betrayed in love by the social climbing Cho Chang who had tried to trick him into being her date for the ball.

The quote in the article about Malfoy had him frowning. He had not seen Rita in the Great Hall that day, but apparently she had either been there or had spoken to someone who had been there. By the end of the article, Harry almost felt bad for Cho as Lucius Malfoy's quote about gold diggers was rather vicious.

The part that did stop him was the part where the dark wizard described his son as spending time with a wonderful young witch whose interests matched his son's. Looking over at the Ravenclaw table to see Luna Lovegood seemed to be serenely eating breakfast sitting by herself, he hoped she wouldn't be hurt by the article.

There was a moment of quiet and Harry looked up to see Cedric entering the Great Room and stopping at the Slytherin table to speak to a blushing Millicent Bullstrode. The Hufflepuff champion was working his way to his own house table when he detoured and spoke quietly to Neville who informed him that he had already figured out the egg.

"How did you do it so quickly?" Cedric asked. He had only figured it out when Millicent who had heard the egg the night before told him that it sounded like Mermish.

"Harry and Hermione helped me figure it out. I was given a pass to the prefect's bath from Professor Lupin." Neville admitted. "I have also figured out how I am going to get back whatever they consider important to me."

"Good. Well, I should go to..." Cedric waved his hand towards his table and awkwardly went to sit with his friends a bit embarrassed that three younger fourth-year students had figured out the egg way before he had done so.

When school resumed for the winter session, Harry was glad to see that so far Hagrid had escaped the attention of Rita Skeeter as he was walking towards Care of Magical Creatures with Hermione.

Ron still wasn't speaking to them due to Rita making a scathing comment in one of her articles about his attending the dance with his sister and how their mother had embarrassed Susan Bones. He blamed Harry for everything and Hermione for attending the dance with Neville. He had been even more upset when a picture of Harry and her dancing appeared in Witch Weekly with no mention of their friendship.

"Psst, Potter. Have you finally realized what losers the Weasleys are?" Malfoy asked as he deliberately let Ron hear them. When Harry just glared he looked at Hermione and said "Too bad you insist on hanging with muggles. What a loss."

"Too bad you are a git, Malfoy." Harry coldly responded as Hermione and he arrived at the corral where Hagrid was waiting with unicorns. Midway through class, Harry saw Professor Lupin heading their way. "Mr. Weasley please follow me."

Harry and Hermione might be annoyed with their friend but they felt for him when they saw his upset expression as he eventually entered the tower. A few minutes later, the twins entered and quickly hurried up the stairs to their own dorm. "What is going on?"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Granger, please follow me," Remus said as he escorted them to his own office. "I am sure that you three are rather curious as to what is going on. I received permission from Professor McGonagall to tell you so that you could support your friends when they return."

"Sir? What is it?" Neville asked.

In a somber tone, Remus said "Percy Weasley was under investigation for not letting someone know that his boss was acting strangely. He was fired for overreaching his authority when they discovered he had signed off on trade agreements and something to do with faulty cauldrons."

"Oh dear. Percy has always been about working for the Ministry since we met him our first year. What is he going to do now?" Hermione asked wringing her hands as she realized that the whole Weasley family would be upset by this news.

"I am afraid I have more bad news," Remus replied. "Percy went home and wrote a note to his parents before he brewed a potion and drank it. His father found his robes and the empty vial by the pond."

Neville gasped as he stuttered "H-he didn't!"

The two muggle raised students looked at one another and then at Remus who said "Percy committed suicide. It's very, very rare in the magical world. It is so rare that the whole Weasley family will probably blame themselves for not seeing the signs."

"Why?" Hermione asked. In truth meaning why about more than just why Percy had done what he had.

"I don't know, Hermione," Remus said. "You should know that the entire Weasley family will be required to go to counseling and will be required to be admitted into St. Mungo's for evaluation for instability."

"That terrible. Why should the whole family be locked up? Why would they...?"

"Hermione." Neville got her attention and Harry's too before continuing. "If they don't go, it leaves a stain on their reputation, but by going and being cleared by St. Mungo's means that they have no issues themselves. It is also to help them deal with what Percy did."

Remus saw Hermione was building up a whole head of steam to protest the requirement so he suggested that Neville head back to his dorm and stopped Hermione from exploding. "Hermione, before you say anything else, you should know, that even muggles have similar requirements for helping those who have family members who commit suicide."

Hermione deflated at the very serious expression on her professor's face. Harry meanwhile was thinking hard as he realized that this had been a huge change from the previous year and he had really hurt the Weasley family by the changes he had made.

When he was quiet as they left Remus, both Hermione and the werewolf believed it was out of sadness about the news. Harry was wondering if in payment for maybe saving Cedric he had cost Percy Weasley his life.

Throwing himself back against his pillows, guilt eating deeply at his soul, Harry decided that he had been lazy and letting things happen as they may instead of being proactive and that Percy might have died because of that.

His grades this year had been very good, his homework turned in and he had had a sort of peace with Professor Snape which he had been enjoying. Now, he was going to have to track down Rita and deal with the animagus. That was just the start of how he needed to be more proactive.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

There was an odd sense of surrealness the next morning and Neville along with Susan Bones who had come to sit with them after she had heard why the Weasleys were not at school that morning.

"Susan, how did you hear about it?" Hermione asked the Hufflepuff.

"I was in the infirmary when Professor McGonagall brought in a hysterical Ginny Weasley," Susan said soberly. "They took her straight to St. Mungo's. By the time I got back to the dungeons everyone knew. Amos Diggory sent a note to Cedric. He was worried about the news shaking him."

"Why?" Hermione asked with a frown on her face. "I didn't think Cedric knew the Weasleys that well. I know he lives near them but I have never seen them together or anything."

Susan sighed as she realized this was the gap between muggle and pureblood wizards knowledge that her aunt often discussed. "My auntie says that it isn't rare in the muggle world for people to do that but it's very, very rare in the magical world. Cedric was tutored by Percy Weasley in Potions a few years ago, so his dad was concerned."

"Professor Lupin told us. It just seems strange how everyone is reacting." Harry asked. "We were wondering about a funeral. Will they have one?"

"No, not for a suicide," Neville answered. "It becomes all about supporting the family and making sure that they get help if they need it. People will bring them food, cover for Mr. Weasley at work and generally support the family any way they can. The Unspeakables will go over everything he has dealt with and his suicide note to help deal with this."

"The entire Gryffindor house who knew Percy will also be talked to by someone. More than likely a mind healer will come and interview each of us privately." Neville replied knowledgeably. "Harry and you Hermione will more than likely be spoken to a bit longer than the rest of us because you would spend part of the summer with the family."

Lavender stopped Hermione as she entered the dorm after her interview with the mind healer two days later and asked "Hermione, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yes." She answered. Looking at Lavender who was sorting through her trunk looking for something, she asked: "Did you do your interview yet?"

"I did." She said with a grimace as she pulled out the jumper she was looking for. "I barely knew Percy so all they really did was ask me if I wanted to talk about things. Anyhow, I have detention with Professor Snape along with Parvati and I was wondering if you could pick up some parchment paper for me."

"Yes, I can do that," Hermione said thinking that Harry needed to get away from the castle after his interview. He had not been very cooperative and had requested that Professor Lupin sit in on it. The healer had been rather unhappy until the Headmaster spoke to the woman.

"Thanks." Lavender said and handed her a few sickels for the parchment. "I just know that Professor Snape deliberately assigned us detention on purpose."

Harry and Hermione were quiet as they walked down the path towards Hogsmeade together. Neville had left to go see his parents with his grandmother and Ron was still being evaluated at St. Mungo's. The twins had been released after spending a week and had returned to school much more sedate than normal.

When Hermione and Harry had tried to speak, they had only smiled sadly and thanked them before telling them that they were going to be okay.

When they had questioned Remus, he did tell them that Charlie and Bill were both released along with Mr. Weasley. before encouraging them to enjoy themselves in Hogsmeade.

"What about Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked Hermione who had heard more than he had as they entered the village already crowded with Hogwarts students.

"Not yet," Hermione answered as they went to pick up parchment for Lavender and themselves before heading to the candy shop. Neither felt like purchasing much, Harry picking up some chocolate frogs before they went to the Three Broomsticks which wasn't that busy yet.

Getting two butter beers and soon seated at a table in the corner, Hermione and Harry quietly discussed who was visiting the town with who. They had seen Cedric and several others together in a group that including Fleur Delacour while his date to the Yule Ball was spending time with her own friends.

Luna Lovegood had been seen walking into Hogsmeade with a few Hufflepuffs and they had watched as Draco and she had met up. The two blondes had smiled at each other before continuing on their separate ways. Cho and the rest of her clique had been avoiding the press after the Daily Prophet article and were heading to Madam Puddifoots.

"Hey, may we join you." Harry welcomed the twins and was happy to see that most of their classmates had welcomed the twins back with open arms. Harry saw them watching the very shady Ludo Bagman at another table trying to avoid the goblins.

When the over the hill retired quidditch star saw Harry, he tried to speak to him about Neville and suggesting that he would be happy to help guide the other boy. "Neville will be just fine without your help."

Bagman was looking nervously over his shoulder at the goblins who were once again approaching. The man bolted out of the Three Broomsticks and Harry saw the twins were about to follow him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"He owes us for the bet we placed with him at the Quidditch World Cup," Fred stated. "He paid us in Leprechaun gold."

"Didn't you see who was tracking him?" Harry asked. "I think he is in trouble with the Goblins."

Groaning, George said. "We bet all the money we had saved for our store."

Harry and the others were returning to Hogwarts and he was trying to figure out how to give the twins the money they needed for their store when they saw Remus Lupin waiting for Harry with an eager expression on his face.

Once in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, he handed over the mirror so that Harry could speak to Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot."

"How are you doing pup?" Sirius asked from wherever he was hiding. He looked much better than he had and Harry was beginning to see the man his father had known.

"I am fine," Harry said not wanting to bother Sirius with his problems.

"Remus said that you had a rough go of it with the mind healer. That she was pushing you on your home life and your parents." Sirius prodded.

"It was uncomfortable but it wasn't that bad," Harry answered looking at his godfather in the mirror. "I am curious, though, what do you know about Ludo Bagman? He has been very eager to help Neville have an advantage in the tournament. Plus he cheated the twins out of funds he owed them."

"Bagman was a suspected death eater who was found not guilty at his trial. He claimed to have been tricked." Sirius answered. "I think he was more stupid than culpable. He does have a huge gambling problem."

"Sirius, please don't worry about me, just be careful. Okay?" Harry asked before handing the mirror back to Remus. He had avoided using his own to talk to his godfather but it was clear that Moony had gone against his wishes and spoken to the wanted criminal.

Remus said something to Sirius that Harry couldn't hear before putting the mirror away. The sandy haired man saw Harry turn on him and held up his hand to forestall him from speaking. "Harry, he is more worried about you when he doesn't hear from you or when he doesn't know what is going on with you."

"I don't want to worry him, Remus. He has more important things to be concerned about than me." Harry said frustrated.

"Harry, we are talking about a man who escaped prison to protect you. He is not going to just forget about you." Remus gently stated. "Neither of us would."

Harry, whose frustration was growing snapped "Why not, it wouldn't be the first time you have forgotten about me. Nor that my GODFATHER has failed to protect me."

With that, he slammed out the classroom door, nearly running over Snape as he entered the Defense classroom carrying the wolfsbane potion. "Potter!"

Snape was furious when the boy just kept running. Entering the classroom just in time to see the werewolf throwing a book against a wall. "Problems?"

"Not now, Severus," Remus said growling as he turned to glare at his former classmate.

"I am responsible for your behavior during a full moon, so I suggest you explain." Snape tersely said as he looked at the thick book on the floor and then at the now closed doorway that a clearly upset Potter had just exited in a hurried manner.

"It's nothing." Remus lied.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been throwing a book and Potter wouldn't have rushed out of here looking ready to curse someone. Normally only I receive that look from Mr. Potter." Snape replied as he handed over the chalice with the smoking potion.

Drinking it, Remus shuddered and grimaced before sitting down behind his desk. With a sigh, he said, "Harry believes that we forgot about him for the last ten years while he was growing up with the Dursleys."

"Have you ever considered telling him that you repeatedly asked the Headmaster to allow you to contact him?" Severus said conversationally. "As for Black, Potter might have a right to be angry. Black impulsively chased after Pettigrew instead of honoring his promise as his godfather."

"Sirius knows, Snape. He has huge regrets for what happened." Remus replied. Looking at their former foe, he said: "We were all so young, so sure that nothing bad could ever happen to us."

"So what caused this latest flareup between Potter and yourself?" Snape asked. When Remus wouldn't answer, he grimaced and said "I know that there was a problem with the mind healer attempting to question Potter beyond his purview. The Headmaster noticed that the man was attempting to record his interview with Potter."

"What?"

Snape realized that the headmaster had once again kept silent about something he should have told either Harry or at least his honorary uncle. "Minerva found out about it. I assumed she had told you."

Remus was about to leave and go confront the Headmaster when Snape stopped him and reminded him that it was a full moon. Throwing himself back into his chair, Remus was determined to get to the bottom of things regarding the Headmaster and his overreaching into Harry's personal business.

Entering the tower, Harry saw a certain bug and was just about able to catch her when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. His startled reaction allowed the animagus ladybug escaped and he turned in frustration and asked: "What?"

Backing up a bit, Colin Creevey stuttered "I-I uh, wanted to give you these."

Harry took the offered framed photo and taking a look found his tensions fading as he saw himself dancing with Hermione. "Thanks, Colin. You have no idea how much I needed this right now."

"You're welcome." The third year student said before asking. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Harry replied as he looked at the younger student and gave a small smile, wishing he could be as innocent as Colin. "I am sorry for snapping at you, though. The picture is great, thanks, Colin."

Colin gave him a cheerful smile and said "It's fine. My brother does it all the time when I startle him."

The boy pulled a camera out of his bag and then looking at the clock said that he had to go develop some film he had taken earlier that day.

Hermione came down the stairs and greeted Harry with the news that Neville had returned and had gone directly to the room where he was practicing his spell work. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Now, it is." He said showing her the picture.

"Colin gave me one too. I put it on my nightstand along with the picture we have of all three of us on Hagrid's steps." She said moving to sit down next to Harry. Resting her head on his shoulder, she said "I am worried about Ron and Ginny, about Neville and the next task, you and everything going on. I just want to sit here and forget for a while."

Harry smiled at her words and admitted: "I am worrying about way too much."

"You always do. It's your saving everyone habit." She answered. "I know that you haven't always had someone to depend on, but I am here and you can depend on me, Harry."

"I know that." He said quietly before turning to look down at her. "Remus tried to tell me the same thing earlier, but I was too upset to listen. He told Padfoot about the healer."

"They are worried, Harry," she said. "The night the Goblet of Fire caught aflame again and threw out that fourth name, I was so sure it would be you. That somehow someone had managed to drag you yet again into another confrontation with V-Voldemort. When it was Neville, I was torn between relief that it wasn't you and fear for him."

"That's how I felt too. I had been worried about something like that happening since the moment the tournament was announced. When Barty Crouch was exposed I was sure that everything would be okay. It's not." Harry said, his voice cracking as he recalled Percy Weasley's suicide.

"If it helps, the twins said their mom was released from the hospital. They also said that Ron and Ginny were feeling guilty for how they treated Percy recently. That it's why they are being kept longer." Hermione said as she burrowed closer to Harry's warmth.

The duo sat there for the rest of the evening without another word to anyone, just seated in front of the fire, finding peace in each other. They didn't notice the smiles as their housemates watched the two of them nor when they were the last two in the common room other than a hidden ladybug who was thrilled with the story she was about to write.

Over the next few weeks, things settled back into a routine regarding classes, the duo missing Ron in spite of his recent annoying behavior. Ginny and he had been released from the hospital but weren't returning to Hogwarts until the day after the second task. Molly had insisted on homeschooling them for the four weeks.

Neville was studying for his task with his friends and all three were learning hexes, charms, and jinxes way above their class level and it was beginning to show up in their magical skills in class.

They had requested that Professor Lupin sit in on one of their practice sessions and Harry had stayed afterward and declared peace with the man. They had talked about the past and Remus had told Harry what he had found out regarding the healer trying to record his session. "The Headmaster knew and didn't tell me. Why not?"

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "I was hoping we could talk about your relationship with Professor Dumbledore starting with your first year."

Remus listened to every single meeting between Harry and the Headmaster and each adventure the teenager had had and knew that he had to speak to Sirius before they went forward with their plan to have him speak directly to Harry.

Harry meanwhile had gone back to his dorm only to be told by Lavender that she hadn't seen Hermione that evening. Groaning as he realized that meant that Hermione had been grabbed as the thing that Neville would miss the most, Harry went to find Neville only to catch up with him speaking to Cedric, Fleur, and Victor.

"Neville, I know what they think is what you will miss the most." He stated as he joined them. "Hermione is missing."

"So is Millicent and Victor's girlfriend who arrived today to cheer him on in the next task," Cedric replied with a grim expression on his face. "I'm just worried because Millie is scared of the lake. It's why I asked them to meet me."

"Surely they will be unconscious or something?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know who I will find down in the lake as my hostage," Fleur said fretfully. "I don't like this, I don't like it at all."

Neville said "Harry, Millicent is really scared of the lake. I mean, don't you remember when we had to gather water-lilies last year, she was excused from the assignment by Professor Sprout."

Harry and Neville walked back to the tower while Cedric who was furious with whoever decided to put Millicent into the lake continued to the owlery where he sent a letter to his father.

After breakfast, Neville and Harry went to speak to Remus and tell him what they knew and the werewolf is also furious on the Bulstrode girl's behalf. The professor and Harry ignore the request for them to sit in the stands as the four competitors defended their being on the dive platform with them.

To Harry's surprise, when the bell rang to begin the task, Neville grimly handed his competitors gilly weed before they all dived in and swam off. There was a growing restlessness to the crowd as what he had done spread among the spectators even as Harry felt into his pocket for the gilly weed Neville had handed him the night before.

Shivering in the February cold, Harry was staring rather intently at the placid water until he saw someone's head breaking the surface. Noticing it was Cedric and that he needed help removing Millicent from the lake, he bent down and helped her while the seventh year pulled himself up out of the lake.

Remus conjured a warming blanket for each of them just as Madam Pomfrey rushed over. Millicent was clearly terrified as she sobbed wanting to know if it was over. Cedric ignored Bagman's insistence of his staying for his score, instead going with Millicent as she was taken back on a hovering cot to the infirmary by a furious Severus Snape.

Harry saw two more heads on the surface as Victor came out of the water with his girlfriend. When the agile seeker came out still holding onto his girlfriend, he nodded gratefully at Remus Lupin for yet more conjured warming blankets and rushed off towards the castle with her himself not even waiting for a healer.

Karkaroff chased after his champion, clearly furious with the Bulgarian as he continuously called out his name as he ran towards the castle.

Harry was getting nervous as five minutes passed with no Neville or Hermione. Looking around, he saw that his Head of House was also clearly worried and that none of the officials were smiling by then.

Reaching into his pocket for the extra gilly weed that Neville had given to him, he took out some and began to chew on it. "Harry?"

"I am not letting anything happen to my friends." He told Lupin in a quiet tone as he kicked off his sneakers.

"Hand some of that over," Remus said and Harry looked at the man and did just that. They both felt gills grow and dived into the dark lake ignoring the gasps from the audience.

In the murky depths a couple hundred feet from the platform, Harry saw Neville and Fleur struggling with their unconscious victims and the spear holding Mermen who were attacking them.

Remus fired off a wordless hex and helped Fleur with the young girl she was trying to rescue. Harry just went for brute force and punched the merman whose spear was way too close to Hermione's chest for his comfort.

The sextet headed back to the surface, Neville bleeding severely from his shoulder and Fleur holding her arm close to her chest like it was broken. Once they had ascended out of the water, Harry pushed Hermione onto the wood planks before he pulled himself onto the platform and reach down to help do the same for Neville.

When he looked over, he saw Remus had the French champion and her sister on the flat surface and had grabbed blankets that an arriving Minerva McGonagall had transfigured. When all of the new arrivals were warming up, he saw Madam Pomfrey was treating Neville's laceration and checking over Fleur's arm.

"What happened down there, Neville?" Harry was asking from where he was seated on the planks and tightly holding Hermione close as he wrapped themselves tightly into the blankets. He didn't even notice he was quietly speaking nonsense to his friend even as he listened to what Neville was telling him.

"It was going fine. We arrived at the spot where they were being held and had begun to free them using that cutting charm you found when something happened. The guard merpeople began shouting at us and refusing to allow us to leave with our prisoners." Neville said as he winced at the pain of the biting wind blowing across the lake.

"And..." Remus prompted.

"T-they pointed spears at us and then a merperson who seemed to be in charge said something, the prisoners woke up and the warriors stabbed me," Neville said then added with a weak grin on his face. "For future reference, stunners don't work on merpeople. Victor knocked the one who stabbed me out and we had begun to swim off. Cedric was rushing with Millicent and we all seemed fine but then we ran into a grindelow which delayed us just long enough for the merpeople to show back up."

Madam Pomfrey was arguing with Bagman who was insisting they remain so that the scores could be announced but the Headmaster overrode the sports mad gambler. In the Infirmary, all of the students and Remus were forced by the healer to drink Pepper-up potion and put into dry clothes.

Once tucked into a hospital bed next to Hermione's, Harry saw Neville trying to get his attention from his left side. "What is it?"

"Harry, the merpeople were really after Hermione even more than the other hostages. I don't like this, I don't like it at all." He grimly stated as he lay back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Harry didn't like it and the man who had been eavesdropping liked it even less. If the merpeople had rogue elements like the Headmaster suspected, then they should have changed the task. Instead, the Headmaster had been given a verbal assurance by the Merman chief that everyone would be safe.

Snape went to his private quarters to write a letter to the Bulstrodes regarding their only child. Millicent seemed to be fine now that she was out of the water, but Diggory and the others were right, the girl was absolutely petrified of the lake and someone else should have been chosen as Diggory's hostage.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he saw that Hermione was eating breakfast and talking to Neville. She looked over at Harry and said: "You missed it all."

"What?" Harry asked scooting over when she got up and came to sit next to him on his bed still wearing the hospital-issue pajamas. "What is going on?"

"Amos Diggory showed up here this morning, he brought Aurors and Millicent's father to arrest Ludo Bagman for endangering Millicent. The Headmaster showed them a copy of the rules for the Tournament which allows what they called informed consent from the adult competitors and while they were unhappy about it, they left."

Neville sat at the end of Harry's bed and rolled over the breakfast table that had been set up for the three of them by the strangest elf house he had ever met.

Taking up where Hermione left off, he said "The situation settled down a bit then the Bulgarian delegation showed up, turns out, Victor's girlfriend is the daughter of Count Vlad or something in Romania and the Romanians are blaming them and have threatened to declare war. While they were arguing with Bagman and the Headmaster, the Delacours showed up with Lucius Malfoy who looked about as thrilled to be with them as Draco would be to live with Hagrid."

"Anyhow, the Delacours are asking the Ministry to investigate Bagman for allowing a kidnapping of a child from French territory. This time, he might be in serious trouble because the French Ministry considers what happened to her a crime." Hermione said then told Neville to tell him what happened next.

"While they were arguing with the French government's authority to arrest Bagman, Amos Diggory showed up with my grams. The excuse that because Cedric and the other champions are adults and that they signed a contract and should have known what it said doesn't fit me."

Harry saw the smirk on Neville's face and asked: "What is it?"

"Bagman really, really messed up at that point. He said that because the tournament recognized me as an adult, it meant that I authorized him to do what he did. What you don't know is that my grams has been trying to get me appointed my parent's guardian because of some really archaic law. The Ministry has been fighting it because they have control of my parent's medical decisions since they were Aurors at the time of the attack and their legal next of kin is their underage son."

"Why would they have any authority?" Harry asked.

"It's how things work here, anyhow, Bagman's words seemed to have created some sort of magic because my wand began to smoke and the underage trace came off of it. Legally, the ministry is forced to acknowledge me as an adult if they want to prevent legal charges for my being allowed to enter the tournament." Neville said wearing a huge grin. "All of this, this work and worry, it is worth if it allows me to get my parents better help than the Ministry will authorize. There is a doctor who has returned people like my parents to full health after suffering from that curse, but he is a muggle so the Ministry refused to allow it."

"That is wonderful, Neville," Harry said as he began to realize that maybe this was the reason he was sent back in time, to allow Neville to save his parents.

"I see that you finally woke up." Harry heard and looking up saw the other champions and their hostages including Gabrielle Delacour entering the room. "We, all of us just wanted to thank you. We already told Professor Lupin but he was speaking to Susan's aunt who is here."

"I especially want to thank you. I was in such a hurry to help Millicent that I rushed ahead of the competitors." Cedric said with a guilty expression on his face. "You might not have had to dive into the lake if we had stayed together like planned."

"It's fine, Cedric. At least everyone only had minor injuries." Harry said weakly. Looking at the others, he said "Did everything get settled with Bagman and the tournament. What happened with the scores?"

"Bagman won't be getting into trouble, at least not for what he did with the task," Victor said in a disgusted tone. "As for the score, the officials declared us all even after everything that happened."

There was the sound of rushed footsteps and they all turned to see Ginny Weasley rushing into the infirmary. She didn't seem to see anyone but Hermione as she rushed over and said: "You have got to see this."

Hermione frowned and took the glossy magazine from the red head who seemed furious. Reading the article, she felt her jaw drop and then laughed before handing it over to Harry. "Who do you think is her source? Cho or Malfoy?"

"It's not Malfoy," Millicent said from next to Fleur. Looking at them, she said "He has been real quiet this year after a huge bollocking from his dad about his behavior. When he got turned into a ferret by fake Professor Moody, he received Lucius Malfoy's version of a howler which means Mr. Malfoy showed up and lectured him personally before assigning him additional school work. If his grades fall below an Exceeds on homework, classroom assignments or tests, he has to write lines and owl them to his dad."

"Wow, I never thought I would feel sorry for Malfoy," Cedric said shuddering. "Besides, my money is on Cho, she still has it in for Harry and Hermione after being outed for her bad behavior."

Neville read the article and then groaned asking "Do you think that everyone is going to believe this nonsense. Hermione, you are really really great, but I only like you as a friend."

Hermione laughed and said "What if I did like you as more, Neville. Those words would just break my heart."

Neville flushed and then heard her chuckles. "It's not funny, Hermione."

"Neville, it's nonsense and being reported by someone who is little more than a bottom feeding gossip columnist." Harry firmly stated as he crumpled up the newspaper. "It does raise a question, though, of how she knew about our falling asleep together in the common room that night."

"Or how she knew what you were saying to Hermione on the diving platform?" Fleur said while wearing a frown. "I doubt that Professor Lupin told her and Madam Pomfrey seemed awfully protective of the three of you last night so I doubt it was here."

"Good, you are up." Madam Pomfrey shooed off the already dressed students, including a disappointed Ginny who really needed to speak to Hermione. "You may resume classes this morning. I have spoken to your head of house and she has arranged for you to have a note allowing you to be late for your first class of the day."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw the influx of owls the next morning heading straight for Hermione and muttered a curse as the letters, scrolls and howlers started to land on the table in front of them. When he saw the howlers, he would hex them to explode and then the rest of the Gryffindor students began to help, soon making a game out of who could do so the most creatively.

Hearing laughter from Cho Chang and her clique, Harry took his eyes of the next red letter and looked around for a certain red beetle. Not seeing it, he went back to helping deal with the deluge of howlers into it all ended in one final loud explosion.

There was a faint smell of sulfur in the air as Harry stood and strolled towards the front of the Great Hall. Looking around the room, he found his target clinging to Professor Snape's robe.

Walking up, he looked at his Potion's professor and said: "Sir, I will be down to serve detention at six."

With that, Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the animagus reveal charm directly at the beetle on the shoulder of his dreaded Potion's professor and watched as she slowly turned back into a human being and Snape shouted his name in anger until he realized what was going on.

Believing he was under attack from whoever was behind him, Snape muttered a jinx that soon rendered Rita Skeeter reporter at large for Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet believing she was under attack.

The annoying woman was rushing down the center pathway towards the exit just as a very angry and frustrated Amos Diggory arrived at Hogwarts for the fourth time that day with Aurors determined to arrest someone.

Rita in the need to gain protection from the invisible attackers only she could see began to confess to her varied and secret criminal behavior. Amos wasn't appeased at only being able to have a lowly reporter arrested but he did enjoy taking down the woman.

Ron who had been meeting with Minerva McGonagall regarding his lack of grades had entered the Great Hall just in time to hear everyone congratulating Harry and of all people that git Snape.

Going unnoticed to the table, he looked at the twins who were standing on their feet and bowing to Harry as he returned their way, he asked: "What is going on?"

"That nasty reporter Skeeter was an illegal animagus and Harry figured it out. She was clinging to Snape's robes and Harry just walked up and told Snape he would attend detention at six before muttering a curse directly at him." Fred said sounding completely in awe of Harry's sheer nerve.

"Anyhow, Snape instead of attacking Harry just told him no detention was required. Harry, man, you just became legendary. You managed to get away with attacking Severus Snape and getting thanked for it. Bravo!" George said half answering his brother and bowing at the dark haired boy returning to his seat next to Hermione.

"It was a detention I would have gladly taken to deal with Rita Skeeter." Harry grimly answered even as he reached over and hugged a stunned Hermione. "Are you okay, Mione?"

"Y-you attacked a teacher." She said staring at him with wide eyes. "Even if it was Professor Snape, you attacked a teacher."

"Well when you think about it, it's not exactly the first time." Ron pointed out as he mentioned Quirrell and Lockhart.

Secrets that the Headmaster had kept quiet, that he had only skirted around with barely any details to others became public knowledge as Ron's version of the stories became known to the entire study body making all forget to question how he had known about Rita's illegal animagus form.

Susan Bones along with Hannah Abbott who had been about to speak to Neville heard the story and changed direction with the intention of sending her aunt an owl. She ran into Cedric who was doing the same thing.

By the time the Headmaster who had been dealing with the Rita situation heard and tried to do damage control, it was too late as several owls had already left the grounds.

Harry saw Ron enjoying the spotlight as he repeatedly was asked about what had gone on in previous years after Harry had refused to answer. He didn't say a word as the stories got more and more elaborate, wanting to stay out of things.

Ron had joined them for classes and meals for the last few days, but Harry felt an odd distance between his first friend and himself that had him wondering what was going on with the other boy. One minute he was normal old Ron and the next, he was doing homework and acting like a pompous git.

He was just leaving History of Magic, yawning as a result of the nice nap he had taken when he was requested to join the champions in a meeting. Arriving, Harry saw the champions, their headmasters, the four Hogwarts heads of house and Professor Lupin.

When the four hostages had joined them, an Unspeakable by the name of Croaker stood up and said: "We had found that several of the merpeople were imperioed into attacking the champions and more specifically, they were to spill your blood, Mr. Longbottom."

"To what purpose?" Cedric asked. "Who did this?"

"We aren't sure. The description was pretty general due to the merpeople thinking all humans look alike." Amelia Bones said as she glared at the Headmaster. "We have decided that since canceling the tournament at this point isn't possible without three of you losing your magic, we will be taking over security and supervising the final task."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief with the knowledge that the Aurors could track the port key if Riddle somehow managed to repeat his actions from the first time he lived through this. "Madame Bones, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter." She said.

"Has anyone looked into Barty Crouch Junior's story regarding Voldemort being alive." He asked.

"We are looking into it and it does appear that somehow some part of the man's soul is floating around in some form." She answered. "I wish I had more that I could tell you, but that is all we have found out so far. I wish to reassure all of you, that your safety is paramount from here on out."

Hermione was leaving with Harry and Neville when the Headmaster asked her to stay behind. Once she had done so, he gently questioned her about her SPEW organization and when he finished, he requested that the Head House Elf of Hogwarts speak to her.

When Hermione left the meeting room, she was feeling a bit unsure of herself as she dealt with the truths that had been told to her about how house elf magic worked and how her stunt with the knitted hats had created more work for Dobby and had actually made a house elf's work much, much harder.

Returning to the common room in time to see Ron glaring at Harry had her sighing as she admitted that there was clearly something upsetting the other boy since he had returned to Hogwarts.

Speaking to Harry alone after Ron had been drawn off by a fifth-year student who was asking yet again about the basilisk, she asked: "Have you noticed that Ron seems mad at you for something?"

"Yes, but when I ask him, he says that everything is completely normal," Harry answered just as an owl flew in and he received a note. Reading it, he showed it to Hermione who said: "We will just have to wait until he is busy and go take care of this for Padfoot."

"I hate leaving him out of it," Harry admitted to her even as he yawned widely. He looked around and saw Ron was clearly in the middle of the story and with a wave at his friend, he told Hermione good night and went up to his dorm.

Showering and changing into his pajamas, he was returning to the dorm when he saw Ron standing at his trunk and holding the photo of Hermione and Harry dancing together at the ball. "Hey."

"You know it's not fair, you always get everything good," Ron said with a glare at Harry. "You have money, fame and any girl you wanted would gladly date you, even my sister likes you. She has been looking forward to meeting you since she was old enough to read. Yet, no, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, just has to have the only girl that would have dated me."

"What do you mean, the only girl that would have dated you?" Harry asked totally confused.

"Hermione, it's not like she really has anyone clamoring to date her. I was just giving her time, allowing her to realize that her crush on you was a hopeless waste of time. That you would choose someone way better than a bushy haired walking book. It's why she was perfect for me. I don't have those options. I just figured, at some point, she would resign herself to the truth and I would move in and scoop her up."

"Ron, if you think she is what did you say a bushy haired, walking book, why would you want to date her?" He asked growing angry with how Ron was denigrating their friend.

Ron slammed the frame down, cracking the glass as he turned towards Harry and snapped "I don't want to, but I am not a fool. It's not like I am the rich and famous Harry Potter, no, I am nothing more than the sidekick. The one that gets forgotten or shoved aside by your adoring public."

"You aren't my sidekick," Harry stated as their dorm mates arrived. They could hear the loud voices and Neville knew that Ron had been letting his anger about whatever was bothering him stew for days. "I thought you were my friend."

"Friend? So did I, but friends don't stab each other in the back. Don't do what you did to me about the Yule Ball. You left me with no choice but to go with my sister. Oh, you oh so generously donated your dress robes after you used your money to rub it in my face that you could afford a second set when I was stuck with a worn out second-hand pair from the last century."

Ron spat out each word like it was a curse as he glared at Harry. "Not only that but you just had to steal the girl I was resigned to having as mine. If you had only left things alone, Hermione would have eventually figured out that no guys are interested in her and accepted me."

"Why should Hermione have to accept you as her boyfriend when you talk about her like you do?" Neville asked in a belligerent tone as he entered the room. "You treat her like dirt, belittle her brains and seem to think that she should be honored to date you when you decide you want to date her."

Ron looked at Neville and sneered "Of course, you are interested, it's not like you have any other options unless your parents betrothed you at birth. Still, I doubt if your family would ever accept you lowering yourself by marrying a muggleborn. No, I am her only chance of making a respectable marriage. Otherwise, she will end up an old maid like McGonagall or that toad woman who works for the Ministry."

"I don't know who you are but you aren't Ron Weasley," Harry said as he muttered a charm to tie up Ron. Looking at Dean, he said "Go find the twins, please. Seamus, please go find McGonagall or Lupin."

Fred and George rushed into the fourth year dorm to see their brother tied up with Harry pointing a wand at him while holding a pocket watch in his left hand. "Harry, what is going on? Why is Ron tied up?"

"A question I would like an answer to as well, Mr. Potter." Harry looked up from the pocket watch to see his rather stern looking head of house along with Professors Lupin and Snape standing in the doorway.

"He isn't Ron. I think whoever he is, he took polyjuice potion to look like Ron." Harry said with an eye on his pocket watch. When they moved forward, he told them his theory and when they insisted on knowing the entire story, he reluctantly told them.

Fred muttered something to his twin before saying. "Harry, we should have spoken to you a while ago but Ron has been thinking like this since midway through last year. He uh, after you weren't allowed in Hogsmeade on the student weekends, began to say things like this about the future."

Snape released the ropes around Ron, he stunned the red head when he attempted to charge at Harry. "Potter sounds like you have the same bad luck in how you choose your friends as your father. Be glad you learned of this now, instead of at a life-endangering moment."

With that, Snape left and Lupin and McGonagall were left to pick up the pieces. Telling the other Gryffindor boys to head to bed, after taking twenty points from Harry, McGonagall floated Ron down the stairs while Remus placed his arm around Harry's shoulders to guide him to the common room along with the quiet twins.

Once they were all seated, Fred and George took turns telling them of the various overheard conversations between Ginny and Ron. When they were finished, Fred added: "After Percy, Ginny and Mom seemed to realize that you won't be magically waking up and turning into Ginny's Prince Charming but Ron, well his rather skewed view of himself is why this happened."

"Why if he doesn't love Hermione would he want to get together with her?" Harry asked the question that he really wanted an answer to. "She deserves way better than that."

"Harry, I don't understand it, none of us do," George answered with a look at his stunned brother. "I truly think that he suffers from a huge lack of self-esteem and that is combined with a feeling of being second best that has grown since Hogwarts. It's not your fault, though. It's something that I know from Mom that the healer wants him to work on."

"I won't let him treat Hermione like that. I will end my friendship with him first." Harry said firmly.

"We understand that Harry," George said as he watched him leave the tower with Professor Lupin.

* * *

Harry set the mirror down on the desk two hours later and looked at Remus Lupin and asked: "Is this how you felt when you learned about Peter?"

"It was a bit different when I learned about Peter, but I did feel that way only worse when I thought it was Sirius who had betrayed your parents. I felt my judgment was faulty and that I couldn't be trusted to be around you. After all, I should have known something." Harry saw the self-anger on Moony's face and ended up patting him on the arm.

"You didn't know. I just don't know how I get past this. Ron was my very first friend. Not just my first magical friend, but my very first friend ever." He confessed. "It's almost like I am seeing who he really is for the first time."

"I can't say one way or another what the real Ron Weasley feels, Harry," Lupin said as he settled into the second chair in his quarters. "What you see might be the result of how he is reacting to losing his brother, or it might be that that event has exposed his true emotions."

"I don't know what to tell Hermione," Harry replied. "I have to tell her something but I don't know how to. I thought at one point she liked Ron like as a boy."

"That is one part that I am thinking Mr. Weasley might have gotten correct. That Hermione might believe that she has to settle for someone like Ron, Harry. I am going to overstep our boundaries and ask you a question that Sirius was already asking me about. Do you have those sort of feelings for Ms. Granger?" Lupin asked looking as if he was feeling as awkward as Harry felt.

Harry blushed a deep red and stuttering a bit answered his professor. "I uh, I like Hermione. I think she has grown rather attractive as we have gotten older. I just think that I am too young to be thinking like that just now."

"Good, because you are making me feel rather old, Harry," Lupin said with a sheepish grin on his face. "In my mind, just yesterday you were getting your diapers changed and spitting your food at Sirius when your dad was feeding you."

Harry ended up laughing, which was what Remus wanted. Sirius had expressed a few reservations about the Weasley boy that year and he had been sure that it was the result of Sirius being paranoid after spending time in Azkaban and what had happened with Wormtail.

When Remus looked up again, Harry was fast asleep, with his head resting against the side of his chair. Transfiguring it into a bed, Remus went to find his own, hoping that the solution to the problem of Mr. Weasley could be solved soon. Harry wasn't the only one reeling from verbal insults from the hot-headed Weasley.

Ron had been very contemptuous when he had heard about Neville sending his parents to be treated by a muggleborn doctor and had commented on how inferior muggles were to wizards. The two had almost been at wands drawn when Snape had separated them and had sent Neville to himself before giving Ron detention for a week.

* * *

Padfoot was bounding around Harry and Hermione, licking faces and just enjoying being out in public with his godson and his friend. Once they arrived at the caves where he was hiding out, he transformed back into his human body and gave Harry a very tight hug.

He turned and quickly greeted Hermione before showing them his hiding spot behind a faux stone wall. "It's not much but it's temporarily home."

Handing over the enlarged picnic basket, Harry told his godfather that Dobby had agreed to bring him a basket every couple of days. Looking at the nice cot and other items that Sirius had, he asked: "What are you using for a wand?"

"I found one of the family wands when I went to my family's old home." He said with a grimace. It was, in fact, his younger brother's wand and he was a bit uneasy with how comfortable he was using it. Conjuring up a couple of chairs for his guests, he waved them towards the plush suede chairs and asked: "So how are things with Ron?"

After a sigh, Hermione admitted "They are getting better but it will take some time. He is still seeing the mind healer, though."

Harry shrugged off his anger at Ron and told his godfather "I just don't think things will ever be the same. It's not only Ron, Ginny confessed something to Hermione and myself that makes me very uneasy about going to the Weasleys next summer."

Hermione filled him in on how Ginny had been trying to manipulate her into dating Ron by lying and saying her brother liked Hermione. They also told him about Molly's own manipulation attempts regarding the robe and Ginny's dress.

"Ginny apologized to me," Hermione stated. "I just...it's more that I had thought she was my friend. I don't know that I will ever be that trusting ever again. I just don't get why she did it."

"Harry, Hermione." Sirius didn't know what to say, he was finding that he didn't have all the answers and that he really didn't want to say anything that would push them away from their growing relationship. Opening his mouth to answer, then stopping he noticed that they were seated next to each other and that they were nearly holding hands and decided that he would let them figure it out themselves as he finally spoke. "Young Ginny doesn't really see Harry, Hermione. You said it yourself, she sees the boy who lived so she is blinded by her wanting to be close to Harry."

"It's Cho Chang all over again but with someone, I thought was my friend," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Still, it's the Ron situation that really worries me."

"I think that young Ron's issues will disappear as he matures," Sirius said. "Remus was telling me about his actions and I think that right now he is too jealous to realize exactly what he is throwing away when it comes to your friendships. Given time, he will figure it out."

Harry didn't really know if he would be willing to wait for Ron to mature, he missed his first friend but lately, it seems like Ron and he argued more than Hermione and Ron. Letting it go, he asked Sirius about what Neville had told him regarding the Ministry and the Longbottoms.

"I am not surprised. I have been paying attention to the muggle world while on the run this past year. The ministry is very conservative, Harry. They are scared of change and have a bad habit of labeling anything that suggests making changes as either dark arts or as in the case of the more modern conveniences that muggles use, unnecessary." He replied with a grimace.

"Well, considering how out of date the muggle studies class is, I am not surprised," Hermione said acidly. "They use the excuse that electricity and magic don't work well together, but if you pay attention to both worlds, you soon realize that is just an excuse."

Sirius chuckles and looked over at Harry to see him nodding in agreement. When his godson began to speak, Sirius felt the cheerfulness slip away.

"We have all heard the excuse that electronics don't work around magic, but I was also told by the Headmaster that there were strong wards surrounding Privet Drive. That the reason I have to return there was because of those wards, but that place is full of electronics, all of which work perfectly fine. The day I accidentally blew up Marge Dursley, the television, and some other devices were still working in spite of the tremendous amount of magic I expelled."

Hermione was startled for a second and then said "I hadn't even thought about that. I was just thinking of the fact that Diagon Alley is in London and yet muggles still use their electronics without interference."

When Harry replied that he hadn't thought about Diagon Alley, Sirius held up his hand and said "Wait, before you two continue, I want to ask about those wards, Harry. Would you please tell me exactly what the headmaster told you."

Listening to Harry, Sirius grimaced as he realized he had to go back to Grimmauld Place, there was a book about blood magic there that he had to find and fast. When the two teens had left after promising to speak to him later that month, Sirius used his mirror to call out to Remus who quickly appeared in the glass.

"I have to go to Grimmauld. Watch out for Harry for me." He said and without another word, apparated to the kitchen of the filthy dirty house where he had grown up. Finding Kreacher drunk and singing to what looked like an old locket of his mother's, Sirius shuddered and ignored the now muttering elf as he hurried off to the darkest library in the United Kingdoms, if not all of Europe.

It took a little digging, but he soon found the correct book and was about to leave when he saw some notes stuck inside the book falling onto the rancid looking carpet. Picking them up when he saw his brother's handwriting, Sirius took them with him as he returned to the cave.

* * *

Harry was tired as he closed the curtains in his dorm room. Ron had been ignoring Hermione and himself for the last few days. Harry knew that he was spending part of that time being tutored by Angelina Johnson at the request of their head of house so that he would not have to repeat his fourth year but he hadn't even seen him playing chess at all.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, Harry wrote down the latest differences between his previous fourth year and his current one. He was sure that some of them were the result of his actions but there were plenty that had him questioning his own observation skills during the first go round.

Cho Chang, Ron and even the dress Ginny had been wearing were things he was sure had been true in the previous timeline, but Victor having a girlfriend, Neville ending up in the tournament, he wasn't sure about the former but the later he was sure was the result of his own actions. Percy, he was sure was also the result of his actions, but while that had been terrible, the Longbottoms getting the help they needed was great.

Neville had told them that Frank and Alice Longbottom were now patients at a secure medical facility in Ireland, in the care of a muggleborn witch who had not only done her apprenticeship at St. Mungos but had gotten a medical degree from Cambridge. Her free-thinking ways had gotten her relieved of her position in the magical world and she had moved to Ireland to where the Ministry was more liberal.

Looking at the pocket watch he had tossed down on the comforter on his bed, he grimaced as he saw the time, but he was determined to write down everything that had happened during the original timeline so that he could prevent Cedric's death and also keep Voldemort from returning from the dead.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A few days later, Harry was shaking his head as Ron exploded in anger when Hagrid told him that leprechaun gold wasn't real. Harry returned his niffler to it's cage as Ron stormed off when Harry admitted he hadn't even noticed that the money Ron had given him wasn't real.

Hermione hugged Harry's arm and shook her head as she watched the redhead depart. Hearing Dean's comment to Seamus about how Ron hadn't even offered to share the gold with the Irish boy that the niffler had found, that he had just stuck it in his pocket as quickly as possible, had Harry and Draco both shaking their head even if it was for different reasons.

Harry was just growing more and more angry with Ron and when Malfoy moved his way, he snapped. "What is it, Malfoy. Just say whatever you feel is so important and go away."

Malfoy just stared at him and then quietly said so that only Potter could hear him, "You have terrible taste in friends. I told you that you would someday regret choosing Weasley over myself. He is nothing more than a loud-mouthed git who thinks he is better than you. The only things he wants from you is your fame and your money. He isn't truly your friend."

Harry scoffed. "Even with Ron acting as a git right now, I made the right choice. You think you are so much better than Ron, but Malfoy, the only difference I see right now is that you have more money. You would have never attempted to befriend me if I hadn't been the Boy Who Lived, after all, I am a half blood, remember?"

Malfoy pressed his lips together and seemed to be biting them for a moment then he let out a caustic laugh before sneering "I don't give a damn if you are the Boy Who Lived. I never did, except for the fact that the Boy Who Lived was also Harry Potter, the only boy at Hogwarts I knew wouldn't want to befriend me because of who my father is. What you don't seem to realize is that we have a lot in common. We both have people befriending us for who we are or what we can do for each other. As for the mudb-muggleborn, do you really not see that being close to you opens a whole heck of a lot of doors for her. And don't you dare tell me she isn't ambitious."

With that the platinum blond sneered at Hermione who was pale and shaking before he stomped off followed by the rest of the Slytherins. "H-Harry, I swear..."

"Hermione, you don't have to." Harry stopped her from speaking. "I know you, I know that you would never do that. Malfoy sees same motivations in everyone else that he has."

"How?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "How do you know I am not like him?"

Harry gave her his trademarked but very rare lopsided grin and said. "You, Hermione Jane Granger would rather make it on your own merit than ever rely on the help of anyone else."

Harry and Hermione were heading towards the library later that night, Hermione's mind kept going back to the words of the annoying Slytherin.

While Harry was correct about her, she couldn't help wondering about the platinum blonde. Underneath all of his bravado, she had been rather shocked to notice the same almost wanting to believe something tone that she herself used to believe about those who used her for her brains before attending Hogwarts and how she sometimes felt about Ron's friendship. That she was being used by the red head to get passing grades. Maybe Draco wasn't so different than they were after all.

Easter came and went and Harry was no closer to getting the answers he was looking for. He wasn't sure how to move forward without losing others he cared about. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that Voldemort had ended his plan to return to human form just because he had lost his inside man, Barty Crouch.

He was confused as to why Neville instead of himself had been entered into the tournament and how that helped Voldemort. He had even considered that the man had had Peter Pettigrew reaching out to Snape but he could find no evidence of that.

Still, he would keep a close eye on the upcoming trip through the maze and try to ensure that the goblet didn't get charmed into a portkey. Wait, a portkey. He at least knew where the goblet would take Neville. Maybe he could find a way to be there before they did or to arrange for the proper authorities to be there before Voldemort changed into his 'human' form.

Heading to the common room, he found Hermione seated on the sofa along with the twins who were passing out sweets from Mrs. Weasley to everyone. When Ginny exited the girl's tower, she joined them and looking around asked where Ron was.

There was an awkward moment before the twins told her "Ron came down and took his share of the sweets before heading outside."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "I will go track down the prat. I am sorry, Harry. I don't understand why he is acting this way."

Harry wasn't going to answer at first, but then he decided that it would be better to just be honest. "I do. Ron made it pretty clear that he thinks I betrayed him by not doing what he wants."

"I know but unusually one of you gives in by now. After all, last year he got over Hermione's betrayal of going to Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt." Ginny said.

"The thing is, if anyone had a right to be mad, it was me. NOT RON. It wasn't his broom." Harry pointed out as he admitted out loud what he had been thinking of since getting over his anger about the event the year before.

"He just takes Quidditch very seriously, Harry. It's why he was so mad at you, Hermione." Ginny earnestly stated trying to fix things, not realizing she was only making Harry look back and see that things had not been so great in the past with Ron.

"Hermione was right, we were wrong." Harry quietly pointed out. "She was worried about my safety and was sure that Sirius Black had sent me that broom. I didn't even think twice, I was going to go flying on a broom that I had no idea where came from and with what had happened the two previous years and what was going on last year, I should have known better than to just accept the broom and think that there was nothing wrong with it."

"But there wasn't." Ginny said blinking a bit as she tried to see what he was saying. "I mean, there was no curse on the broom."

"Yes, there wasn't, but I didn't know that, did I?" Harry asked. Looking at Hermione, he said "I never did apologize for that. I am sorry, Hermione. You were right and I was wrong to be angry."

The twins were looking at one another and were debating upping the bets on when those two would get together while Ginny felt rather uncomfortable so she muttered an excuse and went to track down her brother.

"Excuse us..." George began as he gathered the wrapping and began to head to the Great Hall.

"...we have someplace very important to be." Fred finished as they rushed out the door.

Hermione looked at Harry and thanked him for the apology before saying. "I always understood why you were upset. I was hoping to speak to you before I went to McGonagall but I was worried that Ron would talk you into taking the broom out and flying it before you had it checked."

"I should have listened to you." He said. "I just let Ron's anger over it guide me."

"That is what I don't get. Quidditch notwithstanding, why was Ron so angry about it. It wasn't like it was his broom. It was yours." Hermione said with a bit of a heavy sigh as she looked down at her hands.

"I don't know. Looking back, his reaction was out of line." Harry admitted. Looking at the girl sitting next to him, he asked "Have you finished your homework that you were working on this morning?"

"Yes, though, I should begin that new assignment for Transfiguration." She replied.

With a smile, Harry said. "I actually have a better idea. Grab your jacket."

Snape entered Remus Lupin's office with a terrible sense of deja vous. The man himself was missing but there was an open map lying on the desk. Approaching it, he saw himself standing in the empty DADA classroom and was looking for the werewolf when he saw the man approaching from the library corridor.

Relaxing a bit and looking around hoping to find students out in the corridors when they were supposed to be in their common room, he heard Lupin entering and said "Your chalice is on the mantle."

Remus saw Snape looking at the map and wished he had remembered to close it as he had just sent Harry back to his tower after a quick talk. "What are you looking at?"

Snape moved his eyes off the map and watched the other man grimace as he drank the wolfsbane potions and when he was finished, he asked: "How good is this map?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he joined him at the desk.

With reluctance, Snape said "I was following Draco's path just now on the map to make sure he returned to his common room when I saw a name I shouldn't have on it."

"What name?" Remus asked.

Snape was silent at first, before going back to his question and modifying it. "Would it be possible to see a sibling's name instead of who it really is?"

"I need you to explain exactly what you are asking," Remus stated.

"So, say I saw Ronald Weasley is it possible for me to have seen... say Charles his brother who already graduated?" Snape asked changing the names.

Remus tensed up even more before telling the other man. "No, I can even distinguish between Fred and George on this map. I have used it to throw them off in class a few times. So what did you see that you think you couldn't have?"

Snape thought back to what had happened at the beginning of the year with Moody and Potter. How the Headmaster had reacted or to be more honest hadn't reacted and looked at Lupin. "I saw the name Percy Weasley on the map just now."

"What the...?" Remus turned pale as he thought about the research that Sirius and he had been doing and what Padfoot had recently found out on a trip to the Black ancestral home. Looking at Snape and thinking on how Harry had gone to this man in spite of their mutual dislike and what Harry had told him about Snape taking down the fake Moody and said "Were you aware that Peter Pettigrew in rat form was first Percy's pet?"

"No." Snape answered his mind racing as he tried to put the pieces together. "How is a dead man walking around Hogwarts. I know from speaking to the Headmaster that the aurors were involved with verifying Percy's death."

"Do you think... maybe whoever it was who died had polyjuice potion in them?" Lupin asked turning a bit green.

Snape looking at the map and decided to borrow the Headmaster's pensive to look at his memory just to be sure. "It's possible. The Aurors would have done tests though."

"Maybe not." Lupin said, his mind on how Sirius and he had located many, many instances where the Headmaster had interfered with the aurors gaining knowledge they needed. Somehow he was sure that this mess, whatever it really was involved the tournament and his honorary godson. "I will add his name to the list of those to keep an eye on."

Snape left the room to head to his personal quarters, his mind on who else Lupin could have been keeping an eye out for on that map. Settling into the comfortable chair in front of his fireplace, he heard the soft chime that signaled someone was trying to contact him through the floo.

Grimacing, he knelt down and when he saw Lucius Malfoy, stepped back and let the other man come through. "Lucius."

The platinum blonde offered him a bottle of single malt magical scotch and then took out two crystal tumblers. The man handed one to Snape and then held out his glass for the other man to pour some of the amber liquid in.

After a few minutes spent on pleasantries, Snape asked: "What brings you to the castle, Lucius."

Rolling up his sleeve, Lucius didn't say a word, just showed him the mark which was becoming more apparate daily. Without a word, he asked the question that was uppermost on his mind.

"Mine is too." Snape said cautiously. He didn't trust Malfoy, but he needed to keep close to the other former and possible returning Death Eater.

"Something is going on and I think you know what it is," Lucius stated.

"You were aware of what happened with Barty Crouch Junior masquerading as Moody. I know what you know about it. I do know that Karkaroff's mark is also darkening. The coward has been rather easy to intimidate." Snape replied.

"Amelia Bones has been asking questions regarding Sirius Black and that idiot he used to hang around with, Pettigrew. I was rather curious what your opinion of the matter is. Do you think it was truly Pettigrew who helped the dark lord take down Potter and his wife?" Lucius asked.

"That is what Black claimed last year," Snape said as neutrally as he could.

Lucius saw that he would get no more from Snape, so he switched to asking about his son's grades. Grimacing as he realized that his son was still only third for the year, he asked who else was in the top ten.

"Granger is first of course," Snape answered with a grimace as he thought about the know it all. "The Ravenclaw Patil is second but just barely, Draco is third and oddly enough, Potter is moving up this year. He is now fourth."

Severus hesitated before continuing. "It's not a complete surprise, Potter whatever else I have to say about his father, the man wasn't exactly an idiot. Lily, his mother, was first in our class from the very beginning."

The two men sat there staring into the flames while they slowly sipped their scotch, both curious as to what the other wizard was thinking, both wishing that they dare trust the other one, but as Slytherins they knew better than to trust anyone.

The sound of yet another chime had Lucius leaving without any answers as Severus went to track down whichever of his Snakes was trying to escape the dungeons that night.

Thursday night, Harry saw Neville entering the common room and heading straight towards them. "Harry, Hermione, you have got to see the maze."

"What maze?" Hermione asked as she shut her charms textbook. She was finding that her homework was finished quicker these days when it was just Harry and her working together. Even Harry's grades had improved this year. She was enjoying their time together.

He was much more studious when it came to his school work, determined to help Neville and he even seemed to find ways of convincing her to have fun that didn't involve just dragging her outside without listening to her wants.

"The final task involves finding the center of this huge maze that they created out of the Quidditch pitch," Neville said with an apologetic look Harry's way.

The emerald eyed boy winced before saying "I saw it when I went flying with the team on Saturday. I was wondering if it was for the tournament. Its what I was planning on talking to you about when we met tomorrow."

"Do you want to go and take a look?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Let's all go take a look." Dean said from where Seamus and he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Closing their books, the entire fourth year including Ron along with Lee Jordan and the twins began the trek towards the pitch.

Staring in awe at the twelve-foot shrubbery walls, Harry fought the flashbacks from the previous timeline as he looked at the maze. "Neville, we have to work on your jinxes and charms."

"I found a great point me charm that will come in handy." Hermione volunteered.

Neville was telling the others about how they had to track down the cup inside the maze. "The winner is whoever finds the cup first."

"That won't be Longbottom." The Gryffindors heard the sneering tone of Malfoy and his cohorts. They turned as one towards the Snakes and Ron began to make a retort when Neville held up his hand for Ron to stop.

"What? Have something to say, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered as he leaned back against the stands and watched the almost squib standing tall.

"No," Neville said. "I have proven all I have to just by competing, Malfoy. I have nothing more to prove. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than bandy words with you."

Draco's jaw dropped as the Lions left the pitch. He heard the mutterings from Crabbe and Goyle. "What the heck just happened here?"

The Lions split up as they arrived back at the castle, most heading to the towers and the twins along with Lee went to find the rest of the Quidditch team. The trio of Harry, Hermione and Neville went to locate Professor McGonagall who reluctantly refused to help.

"I will however, agree to 'supervise' and to ask several of your other professor's to 'supervise your practices." Minerva said with a slight smile on her face. Harry got it and quickly drew the other two off to the library where they located spells to work on with Neville.

"I will be right back." Harry said when he had a great idea. Pulling his mirror out of his pocket, he went to the DADA classroom and quietly called out his godfather's name. He saw Professor Lupin watching from where he was seated behind his desk and winked at the man as he hoped he was making the right choice.

Sirius soon appeared and when he heard what Harry wanted, he soon had a gleeful expression on his face as he promised to have some appropriate books sent to Harry. Thanking his godfather, Harry sat down and spoke to Remus for a bit. "Remus, will you be able to help Neville practice?"

There was a sharp knock on the door before Remus was able to answer. When Harry saw Snape, he quickly found an excuse to leave the two teachers alone and went to find Neville and Hermione.

They were heading to Great Hall for supper and were soon joined by Susan Bones who leaned over and asked to speak to Harry and Hermione. "My auntie sent a letter to the two of you, but she wants you two to come to meet with her during the visit to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Harry and Hermione were both uneasy about this request, worried it might expose Sirius to the Head auror but agreed just in case. Once Susan returned to her house table, Hermione looked around to make sure that no one else was listening, before telling Harry that they should probably mention this to Lupin after class the next day.

Harry agreed and saw Ron speaking to Anthony Goldstein. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Ron seemed to be looking rather uneasy as he sat there listening to Anthony. Ron returned to the Gryffindor table with a smirk on his face as he leaned over to speak to his sister who seemed rather uncomfortable before she looked towards where Hermione and Harry were seated.

Harry saw her guilty expression and knew that whatever was going on, Ginny didn't want to be part of it so he hoped to have Hermione speak to her later on. For now, they finished their meal with the intention of heading to the library with Neville.

Once done, Neville saw the time and did some quick arithmetic before asking the duo to join him outside for a few minutes. Once they were seated off to the side, he looked over at Harry and asked "Harry, my mom and dad are starting to speak. My mom asked about you. According to my grandmother, she was upset to find out that you hadn't grown up with me. I uh, you should know, my grandmother hadn't heard until recently anything about my mom's promise to raise you for your mom."

"I only learned about it, recently, Neville," Harry said.

"It's, well it's more uh, damn, I should have told you before but I kind of knew you didn't like your family much, so I just told Grams and she went to Amelia Bones. It's why Madam Bones wants to speak to you." Neville looked nervous as he twisted his hands and his eyes were unable to meet Harry's. "Grams is, uh, well, she is sort of powerful thanks to our family name. Harry, your mom and dad was part of this group and uh, I know that you are close to the Headmaster in all, but uh, it turns out he had your parents will sealed."

Harry sighed before telling Neville. "I know. I even know why. He thinks that I have to stay with the Dursleys to be protected because of how my mom died to save me."

Before Neville could continue speaking there was a loud crash nearby. The trio looked up in alarm only to hear an even louder crash and footsteps heading their way. "Let's get back inside.

Before they could act on that thought, Ludo Bagman staggered into the courtyard, a long knife sticking out of his torso and blood gushing all over the group as he called out for help and then collapsed.

"Hermione, wait, no, Neville go get help," Harry called out as he rushed towards the older man. When he went to remove the knife, Hermione stopped him saying "No, leave it in until someone comes to who can stop the bleeding."

"But Hermion-"

"Ms. Granger is correct." Harry heard and looked up to see Professor Snape followed by several Slytherins. Snape knelt next to the now fallen Bagman just as Dumbledore and the Minister came into view along with several members of the press.

Before they could ask what was going on, Neville returned with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey who quickly transported the Head of Magical Sports to the infirmary.

"Ten points, Mr. Longbottom." The Headmaster announced as he soon left to follow his staff. Snape simply nodded at the students before he himself did the same.

Harry heard the sixth year Slytherins muttering among themselves as they hurried back into the building. Looking at the others gathered around the door, he was about to suggest that they go tell Professor Lupin when that man himself was seen walking up the path with Hagrid.

"Mr. Potter." He said nodding at Harry before continuing inside to go find out why Minerva had sent her Patronus cat to him with the message to meet her in the infirmary.

Harry and his classmates continued to their towers, some muttering about the attack while Ron was furious about the damage being done to the Quidditch pitch by having the maze growing on it.

Later that night, Harry had a repeat of the nightmare he had had during the previous timeline, this time, while asleep in his room instead of in the Divination classroom.

The main difference was that he had seen Peter Pettigrew trying to excuse his mistake regarding Neville being in the tournament and Tom Riddle not believing a word the rat said. He took pleasure in the discord between the two conspirators.

First thing the next morning, Harry sent Sirius a message letting him know about his dream and went to locate Remus Lupin only to eavesdrop as the man told someone that he was in agreement that something was going on regarding what they suspected.

Harry ducked back into an alcove as if waiting for Hermione who was coming down the corridor clearing looking for him. When Snape exited the DADA classroom, Harry hid his surprise and soon was greeting his friend who asked if he was going to visit Professor Lupin.

"I am." Harry said as they strolled towards the classroom. Inside, Harry saw that the map was open and laying on the top of the desk. He was about to ask if Lupin was looking for Wormtail when he recalled why he was there. With a side look at Hermione, he filled Lupin in on his dream or whatever it had been about Voldemort and Peter.

"That is great news and something we can use to expose both of them, Harry," Remus said with a smile on his face. "What are your plans this afternoon?"

"We have to pick up some school supplies and Hermione wants to locate a book. We are also going to visit with Padfoot but that isn't until later." He said feeling guilty about not telling the man about his lunch meeting with Amelia Bones but the woman had requested it stay just between Harry, Hermione and those she had told in her office.

"I will be stopping down at the Three Broomsticks later, but I have three Ravenclaws in detention this morning at the behest of Professor Flitwick as he will be out of the castle," Remus told them.

After picking up their ink supplies and finding Harry a new book bag, the duo was approaching the candy store when they saw Ron with Anthony Goldstein yet again. "I wonder what that is about?"

With a slight shrug, Hermione said "I think that they play chess together a lot. I don't know. Ginny told me that Anthony suddenly started hanging around with Ron recently."

Arriving at the pub, they saw Draco being lectured by his father and were both feeling a tad bit of sympathy for the blond as they noticed that his father was very angry with him about something. "Wonder what that is about?"

"I don't know," Harry said as they walked past in time to hear the older man mentioning something about Draco acting like a Gryffindor instead of using the cunning of a snake regarding something.

On the backstairs, they hurried up to the door with the large three on it and knocked only to be let into the room by Amelia Bones and two complete strangers. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger."

An hour later, Amelia Bones was a very pale shade of white as with shaking hands, she and the unspeakable she had brought with her secured all of the silver vials full of Harry and Hermione's memories of their first three years of Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She said quietly. "Regarding your godfather, while I believe your supposition that he is an innocent man, without Peter Pettigrew admitting being the secret keeper or a statement of intent from your parents, there is nothing I can do in my official capacity."

"Thank you, Madame Bones." He said biting his lip in anger at hearing the news for himself. "Madame Bones, one more thing, my parent's will. May I and how do I access it?"

"That is something I can help you with. As you are at least fourteen, you have a legal right to self-determination in regards to where you are living. Basically at some point, you need to pay a visit to the Ministry and as the only known blood heir to the Potter family, you request any unprocessed legal documents from any deceased ancestors." She stated and seeing his excitement said "I can't process it now that you are at Hogwarts, but at the end of the school year, please contact me."

"Thank you, again," Harry said and watched as the woman and her entourage left via the floo. Exiting the back staircase, Harry and Hermione were walking towards where Sirius was hidden and missed seeing a well-fed rat slipping into the Shrieking Shack.

After greeting Sirius and enjoying a second lunch, they filled him in on Harry's dream and their morning. "It fits with what Remus suspects."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked from where he was seated next to Hermione on the smooth rocks masquerading as chairs.

"The Headmaster is keeping everything silent and when he who must not be named returns, no one is going to believe him outside of the faithful because they haven't been told of the earlier sightings," Sirius explained as he handed over the books he had retrieved from the house to help Neville.

Harry looked at the defense books and thanked his godfather before saying "Bagman was transferred to St. Mungo's and Fudge himself has stepped in to oversee the tournament."

"With Bones and her people there as well, hopefully, this means that whatever that wanker is up to, he decides it isn't worth the aggravation," Sirius replied from where he was seated on a transfigured chair. Leaning back, he said "Harry, I have to ask you a question. Have you ever considered where you live to be your home?"

"Privet Drive?" Harry asked. When Sirius nodded, he replied, "No, why?"

"The wards that the Headmaster is putting so much faith in protecting you are worthless. What you said about burning Quirrell first year, about it being proof, it's not."

"Why did Quirrell get burnt then?" Hermione asked.

"Lily's spell put a sort of ward around Harry himself using her love for him. If Harry had considered where he had lived home, it would have protected him from any danger both from those inside the house and all who would threaten him. Instead what the Headmaster did, weakened the protection your mother gave you so that it only protected you from the evil cretin who wanted to kill you as a baby."

When the two teenagers just stared at him, he showed them the correct pages in the book and watched as Hermione skimmed the article while Harry slowly read it. He heard the young girl gasping and knew that she realized what it meant long before Harry arrived at the same conclusion.

Shaking his head, he looked at Sirius and said: "So basically the wards around the house have been siphoning off my magic and protection to feed them because I was never loved or felt like Privet drive was my home?"

"Yes, though in his defense, I doubt that the Headmaster knew," Sirius replied wearing a grimace. Noticing the time, he suggested that the two teenagers head back to Hogwarts as it was almost time for the gates to lock.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two weeks later, having been helping Neville practice every spell that they felt might help him in the third task, Harry was becoming more and more concerned about how things had gone the first time around.

Thankfully he had been thrilled that the Headmaster himself had announced he intended to put the Goblet on its perch in the center of the maze. No fake Moody to change it into a portkey and send the winner to Voldemort.

Exiting the classroom after one final night of practice, Neville had gone to bed and Harry and Hermione were walking with Remus Lupin who had been brought up to speed by Sirius about what they had learned about the wards and what they had discussed with Amelia Bones.

He had quietly suggested that they go straight to the Ministry after Harry arrived in London on the Hogwart's Express.

There had been a bit of news on the free Sirius side, Fudge had been shown Harry's memories of the end of his first year and then again at the end of his second. Of course, Amelia Bones had edited out the part where the man's good friend Lucius Malfoy was suspected of planting the Diary and now Fudge was more inclined to believe Harry's version of events from his third year.

Lupin had quietly said it was a shame that they could not have shown her the time turner part of the story and Harry's absolutely incredible Patronus holding off over five scores of dementors.

Once in the Tower, Harry noticed that Ron's curtains were open and that the red head wasn't in his bed. Grimacing but knowing that Ron had been avoiding him, he went to bed himself determined to speak to the other boy the next day.

He had barely fallen asleep when he began to dream, waking up, he stumbled down to the fireplace and floo called Remus who was still in his office staring at the map. "Moony? I had another dream. The rat, he will be here tomorrow but right now, he is with his master. I didn't get what they are planning but they are after Neville."

Remus sent a Patronus message to Sirius and realized he could head off to bed because watching for the rat that evening would be a waste of his time.

Entering his quarters to find Snape sitting in the second easy chair and staring moodily into the unlit fireplace, Remus looked at the man and announced: "It's not even close to a full moon, Severus."

Lifting his head and showing Remus the bottle of expensive scotch, he said "I needed a drink. I came for a glass."

"You have no glassware in your own quarters?" Remus asked bemused to realize that lately the two of them often ended up sitting and talking about a variety of subjects in his quarters. It usually ended with Snape mentioning some off fact about Harry.

Tonight, it was clear that something was truly bothering the potion's master as he simply conjured up two glasses and poured them full of the strong alcohol. "I have been watching over the practices, at the headmaster's request."

"And?" Remus didn't tell him that he had already suspected as much.

Swallowing a large gulp and letting it burn on the way down, Severus looked over at Remus and said "I think that this whole thing was resurrected by the Headmaster in the hope that somehow by hook or crook, Harry would end up competing, not Longbottom. Something he said, this evening, makes me think he knew that it was Barty Crouch all along playing at being Moody."

"I do too," Remus said and saw that the other wizard was surprised. "I just haven't figured out why. What about Harry's first and second year, where they set up to see what Harry could do?"

Scoffing, Severus said "First year was a setup, I am almost certain considering that the Headmaster recommended Quirrell try Albania as a sabbatical spot. The second year, I think he just took advantage of the already created situation."

"Why, though?" Remus asked as he sat down opposite Severus.

"Hell if I know," Severus replied as he watched Remus take a drink before taking another one of his glassful. "I told him I suspected that Pettigrew was getting into the castle. He dismissed it as paranoia."

The morning of the final task, the sun rose brightly in an azure blue sky and the boys in the fourth year dorm were all trying to rally around Neville, well all except Ron who had never come back to the tower the night before.

Arriving downstairs in the common room to find most of Gryffindor house there to lend support to Neville, they went to breakfast en mass and were soon quietly seated at their table.

Hearing the sound of the owls arriving, Harry who had relaxed since Rita had been arrested, things has been too bad soon regretted this when he opened the Daily Prophet.

Inside were articles regarding Madame Maxine being a half-giant, luckily no mention of Hagrid's issue but still she had done her usual hatchet job on the truth.

A second article regarding the Headmaster of Durmstrang being a pardoned Death Eater who had escaped justice in exchange for ratting out his co-conspirators had Harry grinning. The reporter wasn't Rita, but clearly, she had somehow gotten a hold of the other witches notes.

Finding an article on Ludo Bagman, another one on Crouch Senior and Junior, a fifth on how Amos Diggory had accused Harry of putting the dark mark in the sky at the World Cup had annoyed the Boy Who Lived but he could have lived with that, but it was the final article on the front page that had him wishing he had dealt with the witch.

On the front page was a photo of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley under the large font Headline proclaiming them the Worst Muggles Ever!

Thankfully it didn't mention his cupboard or that he had lived as a House-elf, no, instead it mentioned how they denied Harry was magical, how they insisted he attended a muggle school for criminals and even worse it mentioned what they claimed about how his parent's had died. How they hadn't wanted to send Harry to learn that rubbish, how they didn't want him back but were forced by some old wizard who had hexed them.

In smaller font were inflammatory teases like Muggles claim Potters died in car crash drunk. Another tease claiming Dumbledore forced muggles to take in Boy Who Lived.

By the end of the article, Harry's face was ashen as he looked up at the Headmaster who seemed furious as he read about how Rita had used a contact at the Ministry to locate the address of said muggles and that it has been found by this Tabitha Vane who then published it in the Prophet. What really busted his chops was the small article on the back page, explaining that Rita has simply paid a fine and had been released from a holding cell for her previous crimes. That she had sold her notebooks to pay said fine.

"Harry?" Harry looked over at Hermione, gaining control of his anger as he did so only to see that she was pointing towards where several aurors were talking in a rather animated way to their boss Amelia Bones who was here to deal with the final task of the tournament.

When she began to move towards Harry, the Headmaster left his place at the Head table and tried to intervene. She simply looked at the Headmaster and said: "As of dawn this morning, 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging no longer exists."

McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, and Flitwick were all standing nearby as she finished speaking. "The wards surrounding the area crashed and the mob that had gathered burnt the house to the ground before they began to banish pieces of it to Merlin only knows."

The Headmaster began speaking and soon most of the school was seated as he looked at Harry and announced that he would find a more secure location for him to stay this summer.

"That won't be necessary, Headmaster." Amelia Bones said with her eyes gimlet tight as she saw the man trying to take charge yet again. "It seems that the Longbottoms were declared well enough to return home and to take up all of their duties including custody of Alice's godson as was stated in the Potter's will. It seems that Lily had given them a copy when it was authorized."

Harry saw that the Headmaster seemed a bit shaken at that news even as he pointed out that the couple had been out of their minds for the last thirteen years.

"I do believe that when you see them you will see that they have made remarkable progress and that the doctors at St. Mungos have reluctantly agreed that they are back to their old selves." Amelia Bones stated. Looking around, she saw several others gathered that she knew so she added. "While we were dealing with the Potter issues, you might have noticed that Mr. Longbottom left the room. Auror Shacklebolt was escorting him to visit with his parents."

Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout were grinning ear to ear at the news while Remus Lupin was hugging Harry while whispering in his ear that he had some even better news to tell him but that it would have to wait until after the final task.

Locating a now grinning Neville after lunch, Harry and Hermione along with a good portion of Gryffindor all got to hear the story and to meet the Longbottom parents.

Alice had given Harry a quick hug before wiping away tears as she told him about how his mother had been one of her closest friends. Frank mentioned that he was in auror training with his father and godfather.

"Where is your grams, Neville?" Hermione asked looking around, surprised to see that the older woman wasn't there.

With a slightly embarrassed chuckle as he looked between his friends and his parents, he said: "She was browbeating Fudge about the idiocy of resurrecting the TriWizard Tournament and making it clear that she was considering calling for a no-confidence vote this summer if anything were to happen to me."

Remus Lupin who was standing nearby had a smirk on his face as he imagined Fudge being berated by the elderly woman but dressed in the outfit that Neville had once dressed a certain boggart in. Looking at Frank who was watching his son with pride on his face, he leaned over and after greeting one another, he said: "Remind me to tell you sometime about Neville's boggart and how he dealt with it."

Frank gave Remus a responding smirk and replied "Neville told me. Oddly enough, he also mentioned that Snape has been helpful to him regarding the tournament. At least as helpful as he could be and stay within the rules. Your name was mentioned almost constantly in his letters as well. I was sorry to hear about Black's troubles. If there is anything we can do, let us know. I can't believe that there is anyone on this planet stupid enough to believe that Black would ever harm Potter or Evans once they stopped and thought about it."

With a sigh, Remus said "I didn't put my faith in him. I was so angry and furious with him, I felt guilty at never suspecting him. It was a mess."

"You know better now, that is all that is important. We can't go back and change the past." Frank replied before moving to stand next to his son as several of his classmates wished him well before they parted.

Looking at the red head who was glaring at his son and the two classmates that Neville credit with keeping him alive and well during the tournament, he was shocked to hear that the boy was a Weasley. Arthur Weasley had always been such a congenial man, he would have thought that his children would have those traits as well.

When the boy stormed off after making a mocking comment to James and Lily's son, he asked: "Was that young man one of Arthur and Molly's brood?"

"Yes, I am sorry about that but Ron has been rather unhappy about a lot of things this year," Hermione said awkwardly as she bit her lip.

Looking at the list of spells that they had been working on Neville with, she felt rather than saw Harry suddenly stiffening, then he pulled his wand and shouted "Stupify."

The entire group turned to look his way, including the aurors who were part of the Longbottoms security team. Noticing the rat, Hermione looked at Harry and their DADA professor as they moved forward almost as one unit.

Within minutes, the young auror on the team, Hestia Jones was showing her boss the stunned but human body belonging to Peter Pettigrew. Amelia Bones thanked Harry for stunning the rat and Remus for returning him to human form just as the Headmaster rushed to the scene followed by the Minister for Magic, several reporters and a few of the foreign and ministry dignitaries.

Harry wouldn't let the opportunity pass so he revived the rat and made sure that Peter saw him. Sure enough, the small petty man was soon begging for his mercy and claiming that he had not wanted to betray the Potters but that he had been forced by the sheer power of his master.

"Why was Neville's name put in the Goblet?" Harry asked, ignoring the Headmaster's suggestion that he allow the adults to deal with the situation.

"My master needs a new body. He knew he couldn't possess you due to the prophecy." Peter said as he sniveled at Harry's feet.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked and when the Headmaster tried to quiet him, he turned to the older wizard and asked: "Do you know what Peter is talking about?"

"No, I am rather afraid that I have-."

"He knows. He was told it by that woman who teaches..." The Headmaster stunned Peter before he could finish.

Harry was furious when he turned to the older man yet again and said "You know. Once again there is something going on in my life and you know the answers and are refusing to tell me. I want to know what Wormtail was talking about."

"Harry, you are a child. It is my duty to protect you and to decide when..." The teenager glared at his headmaster and walked away knowing he would get nowhere with the older wizard.

There was the sound of a horn to let them know that the tournament started in thirty minutes, so Harry walked over to Neville and said "You have nothing to prove, Neville. Just walk into the maze, fire off a spell and exit. It will satisfy the magic involved and you could spend the rest of the day with your parents."

Neville smiled at Harry and said "It will be fine. I mean, I don't expect to win, but I want to show my parents what I have learned this year."

"Neville, we don't know what Peter did before we saw him." Hermione reminded the other wizard. "Just... be careful, okay?"

With a smile at his friends, Neville shook hands with them and then walked off with his parents towards the contestant's tent.

"Mr. Potter, it seems I owe you an apology." The Minister said looking as thrilled to telling him that as he would have been when faced by a dementor. "You were right and Sirius Black is an innocent man."

"Maybe we should file the paperwork on this right now, Minister." Amelia Bones slyly injected. Seconds later she had two copies of paperwork officially declaring Sirius Black a free man and stating he wouldn't be charged for escaping Azkaban.

Handing one copy to Harry who promptly handed it to Remus, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement gave the original copy to her second in command Rufus Scrimgeour with orders to file it immediately.

Remus quietly told Harry he would have just enough time to let a certain grim know about things before the start of the task and with quick thank you to Bones, he hurried towards the Hogwarts gates so that he bring Sirius back with him.

As the crowd began to gather, the Minister made several general announcements including that they had caught a former Death Eater at Hogwarts.

When the rotund little man wearing the lime green bowler was finished you would have sworn that he personally had caught Pettigrew and discovered Sirius Black's innocence.

Harry chuckled at Hermione's eye roll and leaned in to say "I don't care what he tells them, I know the truth. I am more interested in what the Headmaster is hiding."

"I was thinking about it." She said looking around to make sure that no one was listening before speaking. "I think that the teacher Wormtail was mentioning is Trelawney."

Groaning, Harry buried his face in his hands before lifting his head and announcing. "Great, so my life has been this way because of something that fraud claimed was a prophecy. I can't believe this."

Hermione rested her hand on Harry's arm and said: "We have to find out what the prophecy says, Harry."

"You're right, like always." He stated just as the crowd began to cheer. The four champions were being introduced as they were escorted to their starting spot in front of the maze.

"Is this seat taken?"

Harry grinned and stood up to greet his godfather who was wearing wizarding robes and looked a damn sight better than he had recently. Hugging him, Harry asked "Are you sure it is safe. I mean, even with the paperwork, someone could..."

"It's fine, Mr. Potter." The tall bald wizard said as he stood near the Gryffindor area in the stands. There were banners being raised and several of their classmates were chanting Neville's name as Fudge went through the rules for the maze.

Remus Lupin went to join the Hogwart's professors in the lower stands by the right side of the maze while the Longbottoms seemed to be rejecting an offer to sit with the dignitaries and were seen walking to the stands decked out in red and gold.

"Harry, may we sit with all of you?" Alice asked before noticing Sirius. Hugging the former prisoner, she was jolted as the starting bell rang.

Frank saw Harry and the young girl he knew as Hermione Granger held hands while watching their son and the Bulgarian wizard enter the maze.

He listened as they flinched at the sound of every shouted hex, charm, and spell. "He will be fine, Harry. He promised to be careful. Neville just wants to attempt to get to the center of the maze."

"I know, it's just... he's our friend." He told the Longbottoms weakly, not sure how to explain that he had the feeling that in spite of the changes, something bad was going to happen.

An hour into the final task and Fleur Delacour was out. Harry and the rest of the Lions watched as Lupin brought the French champion out of the maze and placed her into the tender mercies of Poppy Pomfrey.

To the shock of the Durmstrang students, Victor was the next one retrieved, this time by Severus Snape who quickly spoke to the Headmaster and then Professor Flitwick.

Hermione was watching as several of the professors approached the Ravenclaw stands and seemed to be searching for someone. Several minutes later, they heard from Parvati who heard it from her twin Padma that they were looking for Anthony Goldstein.

"Krum claimed that Goldstein was in the maze and attacked him." She was announcing to Lavender and the rest of the fourth years.

Harry looked around and then noticed that Ron was also missing. Moving to where the twins were seated, he leaned in and told them what was going on. "Ron has been hanging out with Anthony Goldstein a lot this spring."

With serious expressions on their faces, the twins excused themselves and went to locate their missing brother while Harry went back to sitting with Hermione, Sirius and the Longbottoms.

Remus was nodding while wearing a grim expression on his face as Severus Snape filled him in on what Krum had reported and the Headmaster's reaction. "Goldstein? The fourth year Ravenclaw? What was he doing in the maze, let alone attacking someone?

"I think that either he has been Imperioed or is someone else polyjuiced to be Goldstein," Snape replied. Looking around the stadium, he saw that there were too many people watching the tournament to locate the boy.

"He has been hanging around with the youngest Weasley boy playing chess a lot, which I thought was strange because I don't recall any interest in the game last year," Remus replied as they looked for the fourth year student.

Seeing someone with red hair, he turned quickly only to notice that it was one of the Weasley twins who seemed to searching for someone as well. Stopping him, he said, "Who are you looking for?"

"Ron, he was with the group earlier and then he disappeared." Whichever twin it was replied and then hurried off towards the Gryffindor stands, a worried expression on his face.

In the stands, Harry felt sick to his stomach as he urgently tugged at Hermione's hand and began to whisper in her ear. He saw her shocked expression as he told her "Remember at the beginning of the year, my odd dream. I never told you because I didn't want you to worry but it began the same, I made changes and things are different. It was supposed to be me, in the tournament but I put a stop to it because you were attacked and Cedric died. Whatever is going on, it's my fault."

"Harry, it was just a dream," Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"No, no it wasn't." He whispered just as they heard the blast from the center of the maze. Looking up, he saw the professors and all of the aurors running towards the center while next to him, he heard Alice Longbottom shouting no.

The former auror and her husband rushed out of the stands, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Sirius who seemed to be determined to keep a close eye on Harry. He had observed Hermione and him talking privately and the worried expressions on their faced and he was afraid that they would go chasing after their friend.

Neville felt the odd grip of being portkeyed and quickly told Cedric that he had dismissed Harry's fear of something like this and that he was afraid of what they would find at the other end just as they landed on the ground.

Hearing the sound of maniacal laughter, they looked up in time to see an older wizard dressed in what he knew to be the standard uniform of a death eater from photos his grandmother had had from Bellatrix Lestrange's trial.

He no sooner shouted for Cedric to duck when they saw the beam of magic shooting out from the wizard's wand. Thankfully it missed, as they dived behind a grave marker...

Back at Hogwarts, Harry located Remus and Snape and approached the two wizards. When his godfather began to insult Snape, Harry said "Stop, locating Neville is more important than some petty schoolboy grudge. Both of you need to be quiet."

Snape was in shock at the words coming out of Potter's mouth, the only reason he stayed silent was that he heard an odd echo that reminded him of Lily.

Sirius began to speak only for Harry to turn and tell him to be quiet for a moment. "I think I know where the portkey just took them, but you will need to bring me along. I know what he wants."

"Who?" Sirius asked looking at his godson.

"Voldemort." He replied grimly. "I can't explain, at least without it taking too long but we need to get to the Graveyard in Little Hangleton. It's where his muggle father is buried."

"Voldemort's father is a muggle?" Sirius asked.

"We have more important things than that to deal with right now," Harry replied with a pleading look at Remus Lupin who seemed to be making up his mind because he looked around for help.

"No Dumbledore." Harry firmly said when he noticed who Lupin was looking for. Seeing his surprise and hesitation, he said: "It's a long story, I will tell you when we get back but we have to go now before Cedric or Neville die."

"Where are we going?" He heard from the stocky man standing behind him. Amos Diggory had listened as the authorities dithered and the Headmaster claimed no knowledge when he had seen the odd grouping nearby and had moved closer to eavesdrop.

"I have been having odd dreams about Voldemort. I know where he might be. I tried to speak to the Headmaster but he dismissed my concerns." Harry lied about the dreams even if he had tried to warn the Headmaster.

"Where Mr. Potter?" Yet another voice heard from. Looking at the bald auror and the man's boss Madame Bones, Harry took a deep breath and repeated his statement.

"I know where that is," Snape replied in a grim tone. "Shacklebolt, it's near the Gaunt house that has given the Ministry so much trouble."

"What about the Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"You go tell him where we went," Sirius suggested wanting to at least protect one of the teenagers knowing that they had no choice but to bring Harry along with them.

Pairing up with those who knew of the location, the six of them arrived at the shack which had once been the ancestral home of the Gaunt family. "Potter, where too now?"

"It's about five hundred feet north," Harry said before adding to his godfather. "We might need a distraction."

"One grim coming up." He announced and ran forward while changing into his animagus form. When he got closer, he saw that there was a wand fight going on between a cloaked Death Eater and the two teenagers while nearby he heard the sound of muttering.

Deciding to take out the Death Eater, he changed back into human form and using Regulus' wand, sent a blasting hex at the Death Eater who screamed in pain as it removed his wand arm before he fell to the ground.

Seeing the two wands turned on him, he quickly said: "Harry sent me."

Cedric moved forward and yanked the mask off of the man on the ground and scowled at the man blubbering about the loss of his limp. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Neville heard footsteps and turned, wand at ready only to see his classmate Harry, two of his professors and aurors arriving. "Harry, you were right."

"I didn't want to be." Harry grimly replied. Looking around, he noticed that there was no bubbling cauldron and tried to figure out what Riddle's plan had been. There was a second body nearby, but he had no idea who the dead wizard was. "Did that one tell you what he wanted?"

Harry took a closer look and then grimaced before saying "That is Vincent Crabbe's father."

"Mr. Potter is correct." Amelia Bones stated as she ordered Shacklebolt to take the man straight to the Ministry and lock him up in a jail cell. Looking at the second body, she muttered the name Goyle before stating. "Get a medic only after he is secured."

While the others had relaxed, Snape was still on full alert. He had seen that Potter hadn't relaxed and he had been right so far, so moving to look around, he saw the green beam coming their way and connect before he could warn anyone.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Harry heard the sound of "Aveda Kedarva" and shoved Cedric to the ground just as the hex connected and hit Neville. Shouting no, Harry ran forward in spite of Remus Lupin trying to restrain him.

"Harry, it's too late. He's gone." He heard the sound of several voices trying to tell him that but they were muted by the sound of cold laughter.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter, I told you we would meet again." The man who strolled forward as if he had nothing to fear sneered at the boy on his knees in front of his dead classmate. The dark shadows of the cemetery keeping those gathered from attacking, unsure who was gathered there with the dark lord. "Who else do we have with you?"

Harry heard the man making a comment about Cedric saying he remembered him from when he had taught him three years before. "You were always so kind to p-poor P-Pro-Professor Quirrell, weren't you boy?"

Voldemort looked around and saw the adults. "Ah, the werewolf. Greyback has long lusted to convert you to our cause. Any chance of that happening?"

"Never," Remus angrily hissed in reply.

Looking at the female auror, dismissing her, he looked at Amos Diggory and sneered. "Ah, another mindless Ministry employee. And who do we have here, Severus Snape? My oh my, did you truly think I would forget that you helped prevent me from getting what I wanted at Hogwarts? You, you will die but not today. Today I have a more interesting plan."

Harry ignored the posturing of the maniacal bastard, unable to tear his eyes from Neville's still body until he heard his own name. He stood and moved to stand in front of the prone body of his friend and said "Bone of the father, unknowingly given. The flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. How did you come back without them?"

"I see that the Potter boy has been doing his research, or rather that that Mudblood Granger has." Harry tightly clenched his hands to stay calm in spite of the insult to Hermione as the man in front of him sneered at him. "Boy, did you really think that I wouldn't have another plan? That there is no other way to return one's soul to a body?"

Harry saw Snape stiffen from where he was nearby but didn't react, his eyes now on the object he had noticed in Voldemort's hands.

He saw it, the moment the dark wizard touched the cup handle and he shouted no even as he dashed forward to try and stop it from happening. When it didn't work he turned and shouted "He went to Hogwarts. He is going to return to the castle."

The others all cursed and apparated back to the stadium which had had the wards lowered to allow apparition because of the tournament. They arrived in the middle of what should have been chaos but instead was calm.

The Headmaster rushed forward and demanded to know why they had gone without him only to be told to be silent by Sirius as he snarled "Voldemort came here with a portkey seconds ago. Where would the cup take him?"

The elderly man was dismissing their announcement when they heard the sound of screaming coming from the dais where the winner was to be presented at the end of the tournament.

All of them ran at full speed but it was too late as they saw several bodies strewn around the raised platform. Moving closer, Sirius saw a head of brown bushy hair and went to stop Harry but it was too late as he shouted her name and skidded to a stop, falling to his knees for the second time in less than a half hour, tears rolling down his face as he begged her to wake up.

"Please, please Hermione. I can't do this, I can't do any of this without you. Please, please, I need you here, every single day of my life. You, you know that, you know what you mean to me. Please..." Harry was now holding Hermione's upper body across his legs as he kept begging for her to wake up.

As his shouting continued, there was only sobbing in the stadium. Snape turned to Minerva McGonagall who looked as if she had lost a battle with the devil and asked: "What happened?"

"Bodies started dropping before we realized anyone was here. He had disillusioned himself. The cup fell at M-Ms. Granger's feet and she bent over to pick it up. I saw the outline of a body and sent a disarming hex at it."

"A disarming hex?" Harry heard her words and gently laying Hermione back down, he stood and shouted "How many died after that, Professor? How many died after you sent a disarming hex at someone using unforgivables? HOW MANY?"

The awkward expression on his transfiguration professor's face answered Harry's question as he looked around at the bodies. "All of them, none of them are purebloods is that why you didn't use lethal force, Professor. Did their lives not matter?"

While McGonagall seemed at a loss for words, Dumbledore who had caught up with the group wasn't. "Harry, what would you have her do? To commit murder is wrong."

Harry turned on the old man and said "No, to do nothing or worse to bring a butter knife to a wand fight is wrong. She should have returned power with power. You can't save everyone from themselves, sir. While McGonagall didn't fire the curse that killed any of these students, her weak answer of a charm we learned in the second year is NOT the way to respond to someone throwing unforgivables around. As far as I am concerned she is just as guilty as Voldemort. She has just as much blood on her hands."

When the Headmaster began to speak, Harry shrugged his hand off his shoulder and went to where Hermione was and sank down to hold her close, thinking that he would have to face her parents and the Longbottoms because their deaths, all of the deaths from that day were on his shoulders too.

He heard the sound of the Headmaster attempting to chide him for his statements and Harry just wanted privacy, he wanted to escape all of the idiots in this world he had once longed to be a part of.

Snape watched as the teenage boy shamed those on the dais and saw Black and Lupin in agreement with his statement but clearly more worried about Harry's emotional state. Snape himself shut his own emotions down, finding it hard not to be reminded of Lily's death in the tragic loss of Hermione Granger.

When the Headmaster began to speak yet again, he watched to his astonishment as Harry just disappeared along with Granger. There were gasps of surprise and then murmuring began in the stands.

Looking around, he saw Amelia Bones speaking to the Longbottoms and then she was leading them away and he felt his own composure begin to crack as he recalled that there was one more lost student today and that he had figured out exactly how his former master had revived himself that day.

"Where did he go?" The Minister asked as he approached. "Potter, I mean?"

"We don't know." Remus Lupin answered as he realized that his fourteen year old quasi nephew did a better job of silently apparating and in a deeply emotional state than most adult wizard often did. Snape saw the horror he felt reflected on the face of the man who had grown close to Potter and his friends, especially the Granger girl over the last two years.

"Where is He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Looking at the auror who had arrived and was asking the question, Black said: "Isn't it your job to know that?"

"He apparated away. I didn't see where to." Minerva McGonagall announced as she looked at the dead bodies of the students who had been helping in the search. With the exception of Hermione Granger, they had all been sixth and seventh-year students.

Draco Malfoy was feeling a bit gleeful at the chaos the Dark Lord had created on his return. Even more so since he had taken out one of his biggest annoyances, the mud blood Granger.

Walking towards the lake, he was annoyed at how dismissive his father had been earlier that afternoon, so he sat down on his favorite bench and mentally relived the excitement he had felt at Granger's comeupance.

"My oh my, what do we have here. A student, out of bounds." Draco turned towards the sound of the annoying voice, a sneer on his face until he saw who it was. "And a Slytherin at that."

"My lord, I am at your disposal," Draco said while inwardly cheering at getting first chance to prove his worth to the man he would someday supplant.

"Yes, yes you are." The silky sounding voice asked. "Lucius Malfoy's boy aren't you?"

"Yes, my lord," Draco replied from where he was seated.

"Good." The voice had grown colder as he thought about the special gift he had left with his servant and how he had misused it. "Still, it seems to me that your father would have taught you better manners. Do you not know to kneel and bow at my feet in when in my presence?"

Draco laughed, thinking the man was joking until he felt the searing pain of the cruciatus curse. Screaming in pain, he felt as if he was dying when suddenly he was free. Trembling, he looked at the wizard in front of him and snapped "Why on earth did you do that? I told you who I was, who my father was. I am no mudblood or blood traitor wallowing around in the dirt."

"Why? The boy has the nerve to ask me, Lord Voldemort why?" The man mocked. "It's simple. Your father pledged his life, his future, his money and his heir to me. You, you are simply another servant for me to use as I see fit."

"B-but I, I am a pureblood. I am on your side. I hate the mudbloods. I laughed when you AK-ed that Know it All Granger." Draco babbled as he tried to figure out what was going on. Before he could figure it out, he found himself under the cruciatus curse yet again, then again and finally a fourth time.

To the teenager nearby in a wooded alcove holding onto the lifeless body of his closest friend, the sound of the interaction between Malfoy and the idiot's hero had him feeling nothing. He truly didn't care, knowing that Malfoy hated Hermione.

Finally, the sound of his screams was more than even he could take so gently laying Hermione against the tree where they had hidden the year before while rescuing Sirius, he stood, wand in hand and moved forward until he was seen by his worst enemy.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter. Come to rescue Malfoy?" The dark wizard had lifted his wand and with an amused expression looked at the trembling blonde and said "What do you think? Did Mr. Potter come to save the day?"

Without waiting for an answer, Voldemort sneered and said "Don't bother, Potter. This one, well I have no use for weakness of any kind. Aveda Kedarva."

Harry was numb as he stood there, unable to help Draco. He saw the surprised expression on the blond's face and was sick to his stomach as he watched yet another person die because of his mistakes.

He had been given a second chance and He Had blown It. Now, instead of one death, he was responsible for the deaths of at least ten people. He could have changed things, but he had been too lazy, too fearful of what it would have cost him.

Looking at Voldemort, almost willing him to finish the job he had started thirteen years before, Harry asked "How? How did you do it?"

"I guess I can tell you, seeing as you are going to die," Voldemort announced and then explained about splitting his soul and how he had revived himself. Lifting his wand, he pointed it at the boy who didn't even pull his own wand back out of his sleeve.

He started to fire the curse at the boy when to his shock, a large bird, a Phoenix flashed in and a white snowy owl screeched overhead.

Harry found himself in the infirmary with many in the room shouting his name as Fawkes rested her head on his shoulder and began to sing. "Thank you Fawkes, but a song and tears won't heal this wound."

"Mr. Potter." Poppy Pomfrey came forward to take care of the boy who shrugged off her concern. "You looked terrible, young man."

"I am fine." Harry said in an icy tone just as his godfather, Remus Lupin and the heads of all four Hogwarts Houses entered the room along with the Headmaster. "Ah, here is the cavalry. Too late like always. Just once, Headmaster it would be nice if you would show up while I still needed your help."

"Harry?"

Looking dully at his godfather, Harry said "Voldemort is still on the grounds, down near the lake where we rescued you last year. Hermione's body is there along with Draco Malfoys. Malfoy however learned that his hero doesn't care who he hurts, only that he likes to hurt. I heard at least four different cruciatus curses before Voldemort killed him."

Looking at Snape, he said "I would feel bad for him, but before he died, that git was gleefully laughing and taking pleasure in Hermione's death. He was eagerly offering to serve Voldemort in any way that the man wanted before he learned exactly what that meant. Headmaster, still think that it is possible to redeem people?"

When the Headmaster began to speak, Harry coldly interrupted. "It was a rhetorical question, sir, just like this one. How did Voldemort revive himself? Do you have any clue, sir?"

When the elderly man began to answer, Harry once again interrupted. "I told you, it was a rhetorical question. I know how he did it and I know that you know as well. However my guess is that instead of; I don't know, doing something about it, you just put it off to be dealt with tomorrow. Well guess what, tomorrow is here. Now, one last chance, sir. What was in that prophecy, sir?"

"My dear boy, you have had way too much too..."

"Bull shit." Harry snarled. "Yes, I have had way too much to deal with today, but if you had ever just once told the truth or even been honest in your dealings with me, none of this would have happened. You are all about second chances, well guess what sir, I am done giving you and your toadies second chances, it has cost me way too much. From here on out, it's going to be biblical."

He let out a laugh that had the adults flinching and said "I can't help thinking that my aunt was right. See, she was convinced that magic was the work of the devil and that a freak like me could be turned to the light by being forced to read this muggle book called the Bible. If only she knew that some of the lessons stuck. Maybe not the ones she wanted, but one thing I remember clearly was an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Basically it means do unto others as they have done unto you. I am done following the turn the other cheek philosophy sir."

"My boy, that is the road that leads down a very dark path," Albus stated shaking his head in sorrow. "You are letting your grief control you. You must learn to..."

"Actually Headmaster, I am going to follow some advice I once heard. I will paraphrase it for you. They pull a wand, you pull a gun. They used a dark curse to send one of yours to the infirmary, you use a gun to send one of his to the morgue." Harry said with a cold grin on his face.

He saw the fear on the Headmaster's face. "Before you begin your spiel about me going dark. If sending me to suffer the abuse of the Dursleys didn't turn me dark, taking down my parent's killer won't either. Headmaster, you have for so long felt like you have all of the answers. Your answers, you attitude of second chances for all, lead to the death of many, many innocent people in the previous war and possible this one. I am not you and I am not going to follow your path, I will forge my own. Get in my way and Rita will find herself writing a lovely expose on how the Hogwarts Headmaster has repeatedly endangered students for the last four years and that is before I let them have a look at my memories of being locked up for weeks on end in a cupboard the size of my trunk. Before I let them see memories of my aunt smacking me in the head with a cast iron frying pan when I was only five for crying after getting burnt by the stove after I had accidentally burnt her fat slob of a husband and son's breakfast. A breakfast by the way that I was never allowed to eat. Take me on and I will expose my entire life to the world. You have cost me one person I have loved too many."

With that, Harry saw Moony and Padfoot heading his way. "Not now. You two can't help me grieve. I just want to be left alone."

"I have arranged for the Dursley's home to be fixed. I will let them know..."

Harry looked at the Headmaster and said: "The only thing you need to do is stay out of my life."

Walking away, he went towards the infirmary doors and stopped shocked when he saw who was coming through them. Looking at Neville's parents and grandmother, he couldn't restrain the sob that came out of his mouth as he avoided their eyes and hands and ran down the hallway and into the library.

Seeing only Pince the library, he looked around, helpless at the despair that was filling his heart. Exiting as quickly as he entered, he heard someone shouting his first name, looking around, he saw one of the twins and deftly avoiding them, ran off towards the stairs. Ending up in the second floor girl's bathroom, he realized he had the perfect escape as he hissed for the opening to the Chamber of Secrets.

Conjuring up a bottle, he filled it with water and dropped down the chute, then at the bottom, hissed for it to close. Ending up in the largest chamber with the rotting and decaying body of the basilisk, Harry pulled out his wand and began to randomly throw the strongest hexes he could around the room, screaming Hermione's name and begging for her forgiveness.

Eventually tiring himself out, he followed the path he had found to the opening that led to where the basilisk had once lived.

Inside Salazar Slytherin's secret hideaway, Harry saw the stone furniture and sagged back into the chair, sobbing until he fell asleep.

Hogwarts was in chaos as parents of the dead children arrived having been told of Voldemort's return and how their children had died. Minerva McGonagall forced herself to face each one and tell them how their respective child had died. Unlike what Harry had believed only three of the children had been muggleborns, the rest had been half bloods. The muggleborn parents she was going to visit along with Amelia Bones whose job it was as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to tell them of the deaths of their children.

She was feeling emotionally drained as she entered her office only to find Severus sitting there with a bottle of scotch. "What do you want?"

"How are you?" He inquired. Seeing her raised eyebrow at his expressing concern, he said "I saw how badly Potter's words wounded you. I know you better than that. I know that you aren't a fighter, Minerva."

"I should be. I took an oath to protect these children and Harry was right. I didn't do it." She said feeling dejected as she sank into her regular seat. "Did they find him?"

"No, and the castle is refusing to help. I think that Fawkes knows where he is." Severus said as he poured each of them a drink. "Where is the Headmaster?"

"As usual, he creates the mess and then conveniently disappears leaving it for me clean up." she bitterly responded. "At least Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have left."

"Krum took charge, Karkaroff disappeared." Snape said, "He was last seen running away after the return of his former master."

"Good riddance." She answered. "You dealt with Mr. Malfoy's father tonight?"

With a deep swallow from his glass, Severus said "I am not sure how, but he already knew. Narcissa and he are destroyed. He blames himself."

"Why? Did he help that monster return?" She asked.

"Oddly enough, no. He had a fight with Draco earlier that afternoon. He blames himself for the past, for his choices." Snape responded. "All I do know is that somehow he saw what was done to Draco."

There was silence and then Snape said "Narcissa suffered her fourth miscarriage earlier this year. Lucius believes it is connected to the mark."

Severus rolled up his sleeve and looked at the mark that had come back to its full-scale coloring. Shaking his head he added "I won't be able to spy. He knows I am no longer his."

"It was a long shot you would be able to after the trial thirteen years ago, anyhow, Severus." She said. "Did you hear what was going on with Goldstein? The real one that was being held hostage in the Shrieking Shack tunnels?"

"I heard that Percy Weasley is claiming he was under the imperious curse and that supposedly Pettigrew was behind it," Snape said sounding as if he doubted it. "His brother figured it out and was trying to play hero?"

Rolling her eyes, she said "That is what they are claiming. Still, when I told Ronald Weasley about his classmates and his closest friends, he blamed Harry for Hermione's death. He also claimed that Harry did everything today so that he could make sure that, he Ronald didn't overshadow him in the spotlight. When I left him, his siblings minus Percy who left with the aurors were lecturing him."

Resting his head on the back of the chair, Severus said: "It's not fair."

"Life rarely is." she answered.

"The Granger girl had a brilliant future in front of her. Longbottom finally had his parents back and had begun to come into his own. Davies, Warrington, Thompson, Johnson, Clausen will never reach adulthood. Draco...Lucius over the last year, I have seen a change, now, now he won't get that chance to, to be at ease with his son. Potter, after what he saw, this time, it's been too much."

"I told Albus." She stated. "I told him that they were the worst kind of muggles. He refused to listen. Now to find out, the blood wards harmed Harry instead of helping him. His life before Hogwarts was pretty much hell and then he arrived here."

"Trolls, hexed brooms, me." Snape's voice cracked. "First year alone even before he went to save the stone. The basilisk the next year."

"You forgot facing Quirrell in the forest after he killed the unicorn, he also met Hagrid's spiders, a baby dragon, dementors last year."

"Albus doesn't understand and is going to keep pushing things and Potter will leave. I considered telling him what I know of the prophecy but it's not all of it." Snape said. "I vowed when Lily died to protect him for her, but when he came here, looking so much like his father..."

"You couldn't overcome the past." She said with a heavy sigh as she took a wee dram of her drink. Staring at the dark fireplace, she said "Sirius took it hard that Harry wanted to be alone until Remus took him to his quarters. I visited them earlier between the arrival of the parents. They know from a house elf that Harry is safe and that the elf is watching over him. I am waiting to deal with the Grangers, until I have spoken to Harry."

Severus and she sat there, staring at the fireplace, both of them regretting mistakes of the past and knowing the future would be bleak because Albus Dumbledore was convinced that his way was right and that he was bound and determined to make sure that the Boy Who Lived lived up to the myth he had created about him.

The problem was that Harry was now beyond being molded for any reason and he had lost the one person he had truly trusted. Harry would not back down anymore than Albus would and both professors knew that while Harry was on the side of the light, they also knew that Albus was convinced of the exact opposite.

Four days later, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station in Hogsmeade and Albus Dumbledore was looking forward to finally speaking to Harry Potter. The teenager had managed to avoid him since the disastrous end to the tournament and he had to send him back to his relatives, for his own sake.

Outside, watching as the students began to load onto the carriages, he frowned when he realized that the boy wasn't there. Locating one of his dorm mates, he inquired "Mr. Thomas, was Mr. Potter's trunk still in the tower?"

"No sir, it hasn't been there since the morning after..." Dean hadn't been close to Neville but the sight of his parents gathering his things and taking them home the morning after the tournament had been terrible.

"Sir, a house elf came to get it for him," Seamus added. "I went to the owlery yesterday and his owl was gone too."

Now concerned but looking around to see Black and Lupin seeing off the Weasley children, he looked for the shimmer of a certain invisibility cloak that he had charmed so that he could see it and couldn't find it. Entering the castle, he called for the head House elf who told him. "I am sorry sir but I have no idea what house elf helped the young Potter boy."

Harry was already on the train when his classmates arrived in Hogsmeade. Dobby, who had suddenly appeared in the Chamber of Secrets had brought him his trunk and had made the chamber more comfortable for him.

He had written a letter to the Grangers, telling them he was sorry for their loss but he was hoping that if he was right, time would reset itself. Fingering the pocket watch, he had noticed it speeding up the last few days and had felt a surge of magic from it since the night he had begged for another chance to fix things.

He had avoided his classmates, having heard that Ron blamed him for Hermione's death. He had already started making plans even before he had gone to sleep the night before. Thanks to a rather helpful portrait he now knew things that the Headmaster would not be happy about.

He wasn't sure if he needed to go back to the Dursleys for it to do so, but he was hoping that if he did exactly what he had the first time he had returned from the fourth year last time, that he would get a third chance.

So when they arrived at King's Cross Station, he quietly said Dobby's name and had the house elf deposit him on the outside of the portal to avoid anyone who might be looking for him.

He hated to hurt his godfather or Moony's feelings especially since Dobby had allowed him to overhear them talking about how bad they felt regarding Hermione's death and how worried they were about him for his sake, not because of his idiotic and made up title.

So for now, he would play nice, but not too nice. Seeing Vernon waiting with his aunt and their son, he soon realized that they had been oblivated of what had happened earlier that month.

In the car on the drive home, he smirked as he saw them arrive at Privet Drive. He had been sure that the Headmaster was going to try to force him to return here and had realized during his time in the chamber that during his first time the older wizard had mentioned Ms. Figg as being a member of some group he ran which meant that the woman would report his return here.

Still, he was positive that it wouldn't matter because of last time, he had returned to Hogwarts the very morning after his first and only night on Privet Drive.

When he heard his aunt shouting his name and ordering him to come down to fix dinner, he did as requested then sat down and helped himself to the biggest pork chop on the platter. When his so called relatives began to screech, Harry pulled his wand out and said "If I were you, I wouldn't mess with me. Things have changed and I will no longer be anyone's victim."

"They will expel you from that freak school you go to..." Petunia shrilly stated even as she eyed his wand with fear.

Fingering the watch in his pocket, Harry said: "Aunt Petunia, did my mother ever mention someone named Voldemort?"

When she paled to an ashen white, Harry chuckled and said "He is back and there is a prophecy that says I am the only person who can defeat him. Guess what, I could use anything up to the torture curses on you and because they need me, they would only remove the memory of the pain I caused you. Nothing would happen to me."

After lying to the Dursleys and leaving the dirty dishes for them to wash up, Harry sauntered up to his room and threw himself down on the rather uncomfortable bed to await midnight willing the pocket watch so that he would be transported to Hogwarts to awaken tomorrow ten months in the past...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hopefully I can get this completed part posted over the next two weeks. There is what seems like a softness towards, Malfoy, don't be fooled. Harry is just doing what he needs to get under Moody's skin. Next repeat is Harry not giving a flying f-k. If you think he is combative here, wait until he begins to believe that there is no end to this nightmare.

Ground Hog Harry

Chapter Two Year Four Third time

Determination and Discovery

"Pursue one great decisive aim with force and determination."

Harry woke up and stared at the curtains surrounding his bed and blinked. When he had gone to sleep the night before, he had been at the Dursleys and this time, thank Merlin he was back in his bed in the Gryffindor Tower room for Fourth-year students.

He cautiously got out of bed, his mind on the previous timelines and all he had lost and gained; he found himself vowing that this time, he would not let anyone distract him from saving those he cared about and from learning the truth about the manipulations that surrounded his life.

Seeing Neville asleep in his bed, Harry breathed a sigh of relief even as everything inside of him desperately wanted to look at Hermione and see for himself that she was fine. The only thing holding him back was that he knew of no way to get past the staircase to the girl's dorms.

"What the heck?" Harry muttered as he saw the ornately carved silver and black enamel pocket watch sitting on the nightstand next to his bed on top of a note with his name on it. This time the watch was gleaming in the moonlight and he felt an urge to pick it up.

Doing so, he climbed back on his bed, pulled his curtains closed and ripped open the note just to reread what was inside the thick envelope.

"Mr. Potter, to change your fate, learn what is important and follow through on those lessons. Harry frowned and flipped the card over to see who had sent it and only found it embossed with a bird instead of the rodent it had been the first time. On the back was yet another odd statement, this one that hadn't been there before stating Sometimes you must cross a bridge and other times you need to burn it. But, always keep building one and never lose your faith in life.

Looking carefully at the watch, he saw that the hourglass was the same along with the etched words stating "Through the sands of time, we all become the person we are meant to be." Finding the mechanism to open it, he saw on the inside some similarly phrased etched words. "To oneself be true."

Getting out of bed, walking over to the open window, Harry sat on the sill recalling all the things that had gone wrong in the previous attempt to fix things and then looking at his pocket watch, realized that whoever was trying to help him was telling him to keep attempting to fix things, that he was on the correct path.

The part about burning some bridges while building and walking across others had him making up his mind to no longer blindly follow anyone. His first plan was to make sure that Albus Dumbledore realized he was nobody's pawn or victim.

Like he had told the Dursleys, he was done being a victim.

Finally heading to bed, he looked over at Neville and hoped that when he awoke later that morning he would be able to actually speak to the person whose death had been his biggest regret other than Hermione's.

In was mid-morning when Harry awoke again and he quickly dressed, skipping taking a shower when he realized it was almost the end of the morning meal. Seeing Neville entering the dorm, he grinned and gave the other wizard a hug and said: "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, mate."

"Uh, morning Harry." He said looking at him sideways as if wondering what was going on.

With a smirk and that his normal behavior of not touching others then hugging the other boy was freaking him out, Harry lied and said "Strange dream. Have you seen Hermione this morning?"

"She was waiting for you downstairs," Neville said and watched while shaking his head as Harry barreled down the stairs still wearing his wrinkled clothes from the day before.

Arriving in the common room and seeing Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell but no Hermione, Harry was feeling a sense of disappointment when he heard "Harry Potter, oversleeping?"

Turning, he grasped Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug saying. "What are you doing right now? Come back to the Great Hall with me, I have missed you."

"You saw me just last night, Harry." She said looking at him oddly. "Are you alright? Did you have another dream, like you told me about this summer?"

"Yes, I had a dream. No, it was nothing like this summer and I just was hoping to spend some time with you." He said bashfully. He had already decided to keep her in the dark about his past two years but he found himself wanting to keep her close.

"Okay." she said quietly as they exited the tower and began the walk to the Great Hall.

Harry saw that most of his school mates seemed to be heading outside to enjoy the nice day or were gathering to catch up with their friends on all that had gone on during their busy summers.

Seeing Draco Malfoy, he found himself breathing a sigh of relief that the other boy was still alive. He might want to hex him himself but no one, not even Draco deserved to be killed by Voldemort. If the blond accidentally was eaten by a dragon, fine, but otherwise, he was done letting ole snake-face kill anyone else.

As he ate breakfast and Hermione told him about how she was still angry about how Crouch Senior had summarily dismissed his house elf, Harry saw Ron entering the Great Hall with Dean and Seamus.

"Harry, what did you say to Neville? He was worried that you were acting strange, mate." Ron said as he sat down next to Harry and began to reach for some food.

"Just an odd dream." He repeated wishing he dared cut Ron out of his life, but it would be too drastic of an action at this point. Seeing Hermione's eyes narrow, he rolled his eyes and said "Not a dream where I saw anything weird, just an odd dream. Did you know that his mother is my godmother? I think that I just saw something that was sort of a memory of mine from when I was a child."

"Mate, that is strange," Ron said as he ate his breakfast. "So, what do you think? Do we have time to go out and play Quidditch a bit?"

"Ron, I thought you had to finish your potion's assignment?" He asked. He saw Hermione's eyebrows end up almost to her hairline at his question and heard Ron gag on his food.

"You need to stop doing your Hermione impression at the table mate. It's bad enough when she asks me about my homework." Ron said shaking his head in horror before taking another bite of food.

"She's right. You should have finished your homework already. We can play quidditch afterward." Harry reached over and smacked Ron on his back when he once again began to gag.

"Weasley, maybe you should start chewing your food before swallowing," Malfoy called out on his way out of the Great Hall laughing with his friends.

Harry saw Ron's ears redden and told him to ignore Malfoy and that he was going to the library with Hermione. "Bring your homework, so that you aren't trying to do it during breakfast Monday morning."

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"After listening to Moony and Padfoot telling me about my parents, I decided to make them proud of me," Harry replied as he left with Hermione.

"I am thinking about dropping Divination to take third-year Runes." He admitted as they exited the Great Hall.

In the library listening as Ron wiggled out of staying with them when his brothers enticed him to play some quidditch, Harry was thinking about the previous year and how the Headmaster had not been in his office when he had gone looking for him and hid his need to frown.

Where had the Headmaster gone? Deciding he needed to find out, Harry closed the Runes textbook, mentioned to Hermione that he was going to take a walk and think about what he should do before he ducked into the girl's second-floor bathroom and down to the Chamber.

Finding the picture that connected to the Headmaster's office that he had located the year before, he called out for Sirius Black's great uncle to come to him.

When Phineas Black arrived, Harry asked: "Where did the Headmaster go this morning?"

"Hello, Mr. Potter. So, we are attempting this for the third time are we?" The picture inquired. Seeing Harry's surprise, he said "The pictures have a different sense of time, but they have been bound against revealing your secrets. Anyhow, to answer your question, the Headmaster got a note from an old friend of his, Bathilda Bagshot."

"Do you know what she wanted?" Harry asked while mentally deciding to find out who this Bagshot woman is.

"There was a break-in on some property that the Headmaster has under a fidelius charm. Madame Bagshot is one of the few people who remember its location." Black said with a slight frown. "Mr. Potter while as the heir to the Black estate, you may ask me these questions and I must answer, I have to say that I am not comfortable with this."

"Relax, by the end of the year your name will be replaced by Dumbledore's as the worst headmaster of Hogwarts." He stated as he stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. Softly calling out for Dobby and listening once again as the excitable house elf told him how he came to be at Hogwarts.

Asking him if he would be his house elf, Harry was tightly hugged, he could only chuckle and then ask him to speak to Hermione and explain that he was being paid and that he had agreed to an employment contract.

When the elf had asked him what he was to do for him, Harry almost asked him to protect Hermione, but recalling how the elf had tried to 'protect' him, Harry could only grin and tell him he would let him know.

About to exit the chamber by climbing the staircase he had located on his last visit, he suddenly recalled the secret he had never learned about the Malfoys the year before and looking speculatively at Dobby asked him if he was still required to keep that family's secrets even now that he was bound to Harry.

"I's required to keep secrets of when I was bound to them, but not any I weres to learn of now," Dobby said with a sly smile on his face that had Harry wanting to laugh. Instead, he requested that the house elf CAREFULLY do some spying and find out what secret the family was keeping.

Dobby grinned at him and promised to let him know what he found out before asking Harry if he wanted to him to return him to the Fourth Year dorms. Harry cautiously said yes, the two of them suddenly appeared in the empty dorm, the house elf explaining that his magic let him know if a room he was going to enter had anyone in it or not.

With that, he left the dorm just as Neville entered looking like he had rolled around in the dirt. "Neville, what happened?"

Looking down at his dirty clothes, the other boy announced that he had been working in greenhouse #2 and had repotted several plants. "Harry, about this morning..."

"Sorry, Neville. I had a strange dream and you were in it. Were you aware that your mother was my godmother and that mine was yours?" He inquired slightly awkwardly as he suddenly recalled that he wasn't supposed to know the truth about where Neville's parents were. "I am sorry about what happened to them."

Neville nervously sat on his trunk, looking at Harry and then around the room before asking "How did you find out, about what happened to my parents, and no, I didn't know about the godmother thing."

Sitting down on his own trunk and looking over at Neville, Harry said "I found out that Sirius Black was my godfather and realized I didn't know who my godmother was. When I did some research I found out what happened."

"Oh." Neville said, his face flushed a bit before he said: "Sorry about your godfather though it's weird because I thought that family magic would have kept you safe from him."

"The thing is that I also learned that it wasn't Sirius who betrayed my parents but another friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew but I have no concrete proof other than what I saw and heard from Pettigrew. The Minister doesn't believe me, he thinks I was confounded by my godfather but I heard the words straight from Pettigrew who is still alive."

Neville looked at Harry and said, "What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it? The Headmaster knows and he hasn't lifted a finger, what can I do?" Harry said dejectedly.

"Harry, you are the boy who took on a troll for a girl he barely knew, who did whatever it was you did in the third-floor corridor first year, who faced that terrible monster in the Forbidden Forest, who fought a basilisk just because it harmed Hermione and Ron's sister. You even took on dementors, Harry." Neville quietly pointed out. "I know you hate it that people treat you differently because of your parent's death, but you deal with all of the idiocy from it, why shouldn't you get to use it if you need it to free an innocent man?"

"I will think about it, Neville," Harry said as he bit his lip, hoping that maybe Hermione might be able to come up with a way to do just that without involving the Headmaster. "Anyhow, I had better go find Hermione, I only came to the dorm to return something."

With that, Harry left the door and was walking down the tower staircase, his mind on saving Sirius when he heard his name being called. Looking over to where Colin Creevey and his brother were talking, he asked: "Did you say something Colin?"

"Yes, I was asking if you know how to get in touch with Professor Lupin?" Colin asked, his voice fluctuating between higher and lower tones. "See, I forgot to send him some pictures he asked me for last year."

"I don't know but maybe you could just send an owl to him. It should find him." Harry said. When Colin hesitated then agreed, Harry went out the portrait portal and was heading towards the Great Hall where he had promised to meet Hermione earlier when he saw Draco Malfoy standing off to the side reading a note and looking upset.

Harry's curiosity reminded him that Malfoy was a git and that yes, he was glad he wasn't dead but that didn't mean he had to befriend the jerk. Especially after the way he had reacted to Hermione's death.

With a thunderous expression on his face as he recalled that scene from earlier that year, he entered the Great hall and was soon seated next to Hermione and listened as Ron was now trying to wheedle her into letting him copy her homework.

"Ron, you should have done it yourself." Harry snapped and there was silence around them as his fellow Gryffindors watched surprised to hear Harry openly defending Hermione, something he rarely did.

Ron's face flushed a deep red and he was about to retort when the Headmaster stood and began to speak. Harry found it hard not to glare at Moody AKA Barty Crouch Jr. He hated to let that impostor stay for one single minute more but he needed him to make sure his name was placed in the Goblet, the very next day, Harry intended to publicly denounce him for who he really was.

Looking over at Snape who was himself glaring at 'Moody' and Harry tried to figure out what to do about his least favorite Head of House. Did he declare a truce again with the man or did he keep that in reserve, just in case he needed to have him hating him?

Looking around the room, his eyes fell on Diggory who was talking to Cho and he couldn't help noticing that Cho seemed more interested in Roger Davies, the Head Boy than in Diggory at this point.

What did he do about Cedric? Cedric deserved to be in the tournament, he was the best of the available candidates but what if preventing his being selected kept him safe.

Looking around speculatively, his eyes falling on a few of the Slytherins he knew had entered, Harry grinned at the idea of changing the Hogwarts champion, but did he have the right to send even a nasty git like Marcus Flint to his death?

When they returned to the tower after dinner, Hermione asked Harry if everything was alright, noticing how quiet he had been during the evening meal. "I'm fine, just thinking about something Neville said earlier about rescuing my godfather."

"Hey mate, what is up with this homework stuff? It was funny the first time, but let up will you?" Ron demanded as he sat down on a nearby chair and glared at Harry. "

"I will if you will," Harry said tersely. "If you don't give Hermione any grief about school work, I will stop pressing you to do your homework."

"Harry." Fred and George had joined them and said: "Ronnikins is telling tales about you being more interested in school work than in playing quidditch, say it isn't so?"

"Guys, my parents died so that I could live. Do you really think that they did so so that I could laze around and not pay attention in class? I just decided that I want my parents to be proud of me." Harry quietly stated.

"Harry, they're dead, so why do you care?" Ron asked clearly not getting it even if Hermione and the twins both did.

"Ron, it matters to me," Harry said looking over at the red head not really shocked at the other boy's obviousness. "I am not quitting playing on the Quidditch team; it simply means that I am going to work harder on doing well in school. It's why I am thinking of dropping divination and adding Runes since Arithmancy reminds me too much of Divination."

Ron shuddered and with a strange expression on his face asked "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

Fred shoved Ron off his chair and rolling his eyes said "You might want to consider following in his footsteps. Mum didn't seem too happy with your grades this summer, Ron."

George added "I know that she told you that you had better get your grades up. She even threatened us for not looking out for Ginny and you. Merlin, she even ordered us to look out for you, Harry."

Harry hid his reaction to that, while he was able to deal with Ron knowing that he would DEAL WITH HIM at some point, he had real anger at Mrs. Weasley for her behavior in the previous time line. The howler to Susan Bones had made him realize that her interest in his well being was more in regards to hoping for a future between her daughter and himself.

Harry and the rest of the lions were on their way to Herbology Monday morning when he saw Hagrid in the distance returning to his hut and he couldn't help waving as he recalled that the half giant was more than likely still missing his Hippogriff pal Buckbeak.

By the end of class, he had gained ten points and had managed to avoid getting hit with the bubertuber sap, unlike the previous two time lines. Neville was the only other fourth-year student not covered as the Hufflepuffs and the rest of the Lions rushed off to shower and change before their next class which for most of them was Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry was resigned when he saw that the blast-ended skrewts were to be the lesson. He wished he dare attempt to convince Hagrid to bring in a less dangerous lesson but he did take some pleasure in watching as the one that Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe were studying almost burnt them. The trio had jumped back so fast that Pansy Parkinson had landed in a nearby mud puddle and the furious girl was shouting at them.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were laughing as the girl smacked at the messy water and managed to get the immaculate platinum blond dirty. When Malfoy stormed off ignoring Hagrid's admonishing tone after he had insulted Parkinson, Harry shook his head and went back to paying attention to his own skwert knowing that the reptile was dangerous when ignored.

An hour later, Harry was in the library when his spy in the Headmaster's office appeared in a nearby landscape painting and directed the teenager to where they could speak privately.

|Harry was gritting his teeth as he listened to what the angry dead headmaster had to say. "He told Sirius that?"

"  
Yes." Phineas Black announced. "Well, as the Black heir, what are you going to do about this deceit?"

Harry almost asked what did he expect him to do when he had an idea. Going to find Professor McGonagall, he managed to guilt her into agreeing to help him with his plan. When she promised to go see Remus and take him the package Harry was sending the next day. Harry quickly left, heading back to his friends, hoping that maybe this would help to make a plan somewhat easier.

Harry was exiting the great hall with his classmates the next day when it happened. He had been so busy with making plans to try and fix things for Sirius earlier that he had forgotten the one event he allowed to let happen last time.

As Malfoy attempted to attack Harry after an argument with Ron, Harry felt the brush of the missed curse as it flew by his left shoulder. As he turned around he saw 'Moody' changing Malfoy into a ferret.

This time there was no Professor McGonagall around, Harry noticed and then groaned as he recalled why the Deputy Head mistress wasn't there. He was looking around for help having recalled seeing Snape in the dining hall but there was no rescue.

Finally deciding to just do it himself, Harry pushed Goyle and Crabbe out of the way and pulling out his wand, shouted Finite Incantatem in spite of loathing the blond git, knowing it was the best thing to do in this situation. When Malfoy returned to his natural form, Harry turned to 'Moody' and said: "Teachers aren't supposed to treat any student like that."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron angrily whispered. "It's Malfoy, seriously, why do you care? It was funny."

Harry turned to Ron, ignoring the now gathering crowd. "Just like it is funny when Snape harasses me? Do you think that is funny, too?"

"No, but this isn't like that, it's only that git Malfoy." Ron pointed out, missing how Moody's eye was now staring at the Boy Who Lived with a speculative gleam in his eye.

"Ron, it is exactly like that. Professor Moody just stated he didn't like Malfoy's dad just like Professor Snape doesn't like mine. It doesn't give them the right to mistreat their students." Harry hotly pointed out to Ron's disbelief and Hermione and the rest of the gathered crowd's shock.

Malfoy, who was sitting on the ground completely humiliated could only listen as his worst enemy tore into a professor in his defense. Not understanding what Potter was doing, not liking the way his classmates seemed to be staring at him, he stood and sneered "If it isn't St. Potter, doing what he does best. I don't need your help, Potter."

The raven haired boy turned and looked at him and said "Maybe not, though, for once, this might be a good time to make your usual threat. You know the one where you say just wait until I tell my father."

His jaw dropping, Draco could only watch as Potter stormed off with what looked like half the school following him. Standing rubbing the now growing bruises all over his body, he felt Moody grabbing his arm and when the man threatened him, he found himself thinking that for once Potter was right even if he didn't intend to listen to the smug prat.

* * *

Two hours later, Lucius Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts with the Minister of Magic, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and demanded that Moody, Potter and his son be brought to the Headmaster's office.

When Dumbledore tried to deny the demand, Amelia Bones informed him that she needed to speak to both boys and that she had already sent one of her people to retrieve Alastor Moody.

When Severus Snape heard what the Headmaster had to say, his eyes narrowed as they looked at the two boys who had just entered his classroom with their classmates. "Potter, Malfoy, you are wanted in the Headmaster's office, the rest of you, class dismissed. I want three feet delivered to me during our next class on the ten uses of beetle dung. Potter, Malfoy, follow me."

Snape saw McGonagall awaiting himself and the boys and asked if her she knew what was going on. "I am not sure, I was informed that as Mr. Potter's Head of House, my presence was required."

When they entered the Headmaster's tower, Draco's eyes widened when they had fallen onto his father. He had not written to him regarding what had happened that morning so he was confused as to why he was there along with the other adults.

"Now, Amelia, perhaps you would care to tell me why you are here?" Albus said indulgently.

"About two hours ago, I received an anonymous note informing me that Alastor Moody attacked a student." She announced, looking at her former mentor, with the feeling that there was something off about the man more than his standard paranoia. "According to this note, he had transfigured one Draco Malfoy into a ferret and had then bounced him around the front hallway and on the stairs, is this correct?"

"Now Amelia, you of all people know that..." Albus Dumbledore was denying this when he heard a voice stating that it was true.

Harry looked at the Head of the DMLE and said "Yes it is true. I used finite incantatem to change Malfoy back to his natural form. Here, it was the last spell I performed, you can check my wand."

There was silence in the room as the adults stared at the teenage boy while Amelia Bones looked at Harry then did as he suggested. When she requested Moody hand over his wand, she noticed he was using a wand she didn't recognize. Staying silent for now about it, but planning on doing some research, she asked him. "Did you do what I was told you did?"

"It was a teaching moment. What you weren't told was that Mr. Malfoy had shot a spell at Mr. Potter's back in a moment of anger." Moody said trying to cover his tracks.

"It's still wrong like I told you earlier." Harry snapped back. "A teacher should not be harming a student like that."

Harry stood toe to toe with one of the more infamous aurors in the history of the organization and argued his point. Not even Albus could believe what he was seeing or hearing as an angry Harry Potter began to speak.

"If Professor Snape had attacked me like that, I would have been just as angry. I may not like Draco. I think he is a git, you should not be attacking him just because you have issues with his father."

Snape felt the sting of the words as Harry's glowing emerald eyes fell on him before looking back at his Defense Against Dark Arts professor.

"Alastor, surely you didn't..." Minerva McGonagall had had her doubts about having Alastor Moody teaching students, but she had never expected him to attack a student.

"I do believe that this is all my fault," Albus announced as he continued to speak. "I apologize, Amelia, I am rather afraid that Alastor went a bit overboard regarding my instructions of showing the students would happen in a real world duel. I will speak to him and this won't ever happen again."

Feeling helpless, well aware that she didn't have much authority over how Hogwarts' professors taught and that considering the Malfoy kid wasn't injured, she glared at her mentor and said "Alastor, if I hear of you stepping out of line one more time, you will be reinstated and I will use my authority as your boss to deal with you."

With that, she looked over at the furious Lucius Malfoy and found herself reluctantly informing him that she couldn't arrest the man.

When the older Malfoy protested and stated he would take it to the Board of Governors, Harry found himself a bit shaken at the tone the headmaster used as he pointed out that Malfoy was no longer a part of that group and that his word would not be enough.

Walking back to his dorm to gather his books for his next class, Harry found himself thinking about the glee in the Headmaster's tone almost as much as he did the rather thoughtful expression on faces of those who had left the Headmaster's office along with himself.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am glad you are all enjoying the third time through the Fourth year. Harry is going to continuing pushing at the truth this chapter but learns that sometimes, the things he questions aren't as important as he thinks. Slowly he is gaining all the pieces of the puzzle until eventually, he will think he has solved it only to learn that isn't just about preventing the Dark Lord's return or freeing Sirius, but that he is to fix a large wrong.

* * *

Attempt Three

Chapter Two

* * *

When the older Malfoy protested and stated he would take it to the Board of Governors, Harry found himself a bit shaken at the tone the headmaster used as he pointed out that Malfoy was no longer a part of that group and that his word would not be enough. Walking back to his dorm to gather his books for his next class, Harry found himself thinking about the glee in the Headmaster's tone almost as much as he did the rather thoughtful expression on faces of those who had left the Headmaster's office along with himself.

Lucius told Severus he would contact him that evening before exiting the castle with Fudge and Bones. When they had left the gates, he listened to Fudge bluster and promise to deal with the situation before the older man apparated away.

Looking at Amelia Bones, he said "The Potter boy and I don't get along and yet he defended my son. What is going on in that school, Madam Bones?"

Hiding her own thoughts and looking at the man she would like to question under veritiaserum, she said: "I am not sure, but I will be finding out."

Returning to her office, looking at the note she had been sent and then recalling the rather notable white owl who had delivered it, she sat down and wrote her niece hoping that Susan just might know who at Hogwarts owned an owl like the one who had been sent to her.

Thinking about her own feelings of something being off regarding Moody, she thought about the report that he had attacked his dustbins a few weeks ago and she went to speak to the person who had handled the incident, Arthur Weasley.

* * *

After listening to Sybil Trelawney predict his death yet again, Harry slammed his book closed, announced he was withdrawing from the class and with a look at Ron asked him to join him.

"Harry, just let it go. Stay here." Ron said annoyed with how his friend seemed to be acting so strange since they had gotten back to school.

Harry just left the classroom and walked down to the main floor. Seeing the door was open to the Transfiguration classroom, Harry knocked on the door and was soon invited in.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in Divination right now?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Divination is what I wanted to speak to you about. I would like to drop the class and take up Runes." Harry said sitting down in the chair across from her desk. "I ordered the book already for the third year class and have been reading it. Frankly, if I have to listen to Trelawney predict my death yet again, I am going to go around the bend."

"Professor Trelawney." She reluctantly corrected. Looking at Harry, she pointed out "You know that it would be with the third year students, Mr. Potter. You would not be with your fellow fourth-year classmates."

"It's fine. I am serious, Professor McGonagall. I have enough depressing people in my life without one of my teachers constantly predicting my death." He said before reaching into his book bag and pulling out the Runes textbook and showing her the assignments he had already finished. "I know from Oliver Wood and Hermione that Professor Babbling uses the same assignments from year to year."

"I will sign off on this, Mr. Potter but I expect you to work hard at this," she said as she looked at the written scrolls and then again at her student. "Harry, if I may, is there something you need to talk about?"

"Like what? How about how my godfather had to escape prison because the Minister refuses to believe that Pettigrew is alive? How about my living with my relatives who hate me? Or maybe I should talk about how ..." Harry went silent as he looked at the elderly woman sitting across from him. "I am sorry, Professor McGonagall. It's just..."

"If it helps, Remus Lupin agreed to your request." She quietly said. "I do have to question, how did you learn about the Black house on Grimmauld?"

"There is a portrait in the Headmaster's office. Phineas Black, a few years ago, he spoke to me but I didn't understand what he was talking about when he said I was the young future master to his family. I know from my godfather that he named me his heir. I just hoped it would work and did some research in the library at the end of last year." Harry said with a shrug. "I am hoping that Professor Lupin can find a way to help Sirius there."

Minerva had not mentioned to Albus her small errand, just that she had had to run into London and now she was rather glad she hadn't. She couldn't help feeling that the headmaster was a little too invested in keeping Harry with the Dursleys. If freeing Sirius Black would end that, she was all for it.

"Now, why don't you head to the library and get a start on your transfiguration essay since you have a free half hour." She said as she stood.

"Already started it. May I ask you a question?" Harry requested. When she agreed, he asked, "Well, I was wondering about how Moody transfigured Malfoy into a ferret."

"With your rather strong reaction to that event, dare I hope you aren't interested in doing so yourself?" She cautiously asked.

Harry said "No, I was just wondering though, I know that humans can change themselves into animals, by becoming animagus. Is it possible to change an animal into a human?"

Minerva turned and reached for an old book on her shelf and handed it over to Harry. "At one point there was a group of wizards who attempted to do that. They found that they could change the body but that the mind didn't change so it wouldn't work, but it is rather interesting reading."

Harry opened the book and after reading a bit of the introduction asked if he could borrow it for a few days.

"Be careful with it, Mr. Potter." Seeing him hesitating before closing the book, she listened as he promised to be careful before he exited the classroom.

Her mind on how different Harry seemed this year and deciding that if this was the result of a simple meeting with his godfather, she couldn't wait to see how he acted once Sirius was free, Minerva wrote a note to Remus Lupin and sent it off before letting Bathsheba Babbling know that Mr. Potter would be joining her third year class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

Harry barely slide into Defense Against the Dark Arts in time and whispered to Hermione about dropping Divination when Moody entered the classroom and sat behind his desk with the jars of spiders.

When the man was showing the class the imperious curse and placed it on several of his classmates, the tick in Harry's jaw began to vibrate and he took great pleasure in showing the man that his curse had no effect on him.

When 'Moody' gave him five points for being able to throw it off, Harry said "No thanks."

Blinking a bit, Moody said, "You earned them, Mr. Potter."

"Since I have every intention of inquiring with the Headmaster and the four Heads of House as to how a professor has been allowed to use unforgivables on his students, don't bother." Harry coolly replied.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, I have the Headmaster's approval for this lesson," Moody replied frowning a bit as the boy in front of him seemed to grow even angrier.

"Fine, then I will inform the Board of Governors and maybe the Daily Prophet. Something tells me that you intend to use those two spiders on your desk to show us the remaining two unforgivables and frankly I would rather not watch." Harry announced insolently. "It is in rather poor taste to be performing them in front of myself and a few others in this classroom. If the Headmaster deems it is acceptable, apparently I need to go over his head."

Moody could only gape at the Potter boy. He had heard that the boy was reckless with his life and was very loyal to the Headmaster, but this boy in front of him was a totally different kettle of fish. His assigned essays had been well thought out, he had stood up for the Malfoy boy and now, he was going against his own leader.

Deciding that he needed to write a letter to his master, Moody looked at the Potter boy and said: "You will have detention with me tonight."

"I will be unavailable," Harry replied and he heard Hermione hissing at him asking what on earth was he doing. Holding his hand up, Harry looked at her and said: "Hermione, what is the sentence for anyone caught performing the three unforgivable curses on humans?"

She bit her tongue to call back the angry words she wanted to say and said "At least a year in Azkaban."

"Are there any exceptions other than on duty aurors?" He asked.

She reluctantly admitted no.

"Then how is it possible for a professor to perform these curses in front and on students?" He asked. He saw her eyes widen as she looked around the classroom and realized that there was definitely something wrong with it. "Exactly. Now, think about how my parents died."

Hermione's face flushed and she looked shamefaced as she realized that her respect for authority had her trusting a teacher, this after two previous DADA's teachers proving to be frauds.

'Moody' who had been planning on using this lesson to torture the Longbottom boy just a bit for his own incarceration was flummoxed when the Potter boy stood and announced class dismissed. To his astonishment, the entire class followed the boy out the classroom door.

In the Great Hall, Harry looked at the Ravenclaws who had followed them out of the classroom and said: "Why did you leave?"

Padma Patil looked at Harry and said "You were right. I uh, here."

Harry took the offered piece of parchment and saw that instead of notes the other girl had written a letter to what it looked like was her father protesting what had happened in class. To his bemusement, Anthony Goldstein had done the same, along with Mandy Brocklehurst.

Neville coughed and said "After what happened to my parents, I never wanted to see those curses, Harry. I intend to write to my grandmother."

Ron was once again staring at Harry. "Mate, what is up with you?"

"Ron, do you realize you have asked me that question at least three times in the last week alone?" Harry inquired. Seeing the other boy still staring, Harry said "I just am done with letting my life happen to me. Like I said, I am going to get better grades and not let anyone walk all over me."

Later that day, Harry was called up to the Headmaster's office, on his way there, he stopped and requested that his own Head of House join him.

Arriving together, he sat down and listened as the Headmaster admonished him for his behavior in class that afternoon.

"Was Moody arrested for performing that curse on the students?" Harry asked as he looked at the Headmaster. He could feel the odd tingle and shaking his head pushed it away, unaware of the surprised expression on Dumbledore's face as he unknowingly kicked him out of his mind.

"Now, Harry..."

Looking at the woman sitting next to him, Harry asked "Professor McGonagall were you aware that Moody performed the Imperious curse on each student in his class today and that he had spiders to use the others on? In this classroom sat Neville and myself, both of whom as babies lost their parents to those particular curses. Or did the headmaster not think or care about how seeing the cruciatus curse would affect Neville?"

Seeing her surprise, he said, "Did you know?"

"I was told he would be performing them on spiders and that anyone who wished would be able to leave." She answered her eyes now glaring on the Headmaster. "You said he used the imperious curse on you?"

"He tried, I was able to throw it off," Harry said looking at the Headmaster out of the corner of his eye. He saw the man's surprise. "Either way, I can't believe that it was allowed and not one word was said about us being allowed to leave if we wished."

"I am sure that was a simple mistake that Professor Moody overlooked making the announcement, Harry." The Headmaster said. "Either way, I brought you here to speak to you about your behavior. Professor Moody said you refused to attend detention."

"I am overwrought at not being given the opportunity to not watch as my professor 'overlooked' doing so, that he will be as forgiving as I am of his mistake," Harry replied. Standing he said, "After all, I am rather sure that being forced to watch him killing a spider the same way that Voldemort killed my parents would have upset me greatly and I will be in the infirmary for the night."

With that, Harry left the tower and took pleasure in hearing Professor McGonagall reaming out the headmaster.

When he returned to the common room, Harry saw Hermione with the information regarding her rescue of House elves and simply pulled the three books he had once again ordered out of his trunk and returning to the sofa handed them to her.

When she tried to speak, he said "Hermione, Dobby didn't want to be a free elf, he wanted to be free of the Malfoys. Yes, how Mr. Crouch treated his house elf was terrible and yes, it is wrong to abuse house elves, but you have never once spoken to a house elf to find out what it is that THEY want. House elves are bonded, not slaves. It is a simple difference but one that makes a big difference. Please, before you do this, speak to the house elves."

When she looked upset, he sat down next to her and to her shock pulled her into a hug. He missed how the eyes of the entire room were on them, including a couple of red heads. Ron was shocked because Harry rarely initiated contact with anyone else, Ginny, however, was worried because she wanted Harry for herself.

"Harry, what has gotten into you lately?" Hermione asked, looking very confused. "It's like you matured overnight."

Looking into her eyes, Harry said: "Hermione, I am done letting my life happen to me and I am also determined to make my parents proud of me."

"What about today? With Moody? You have never talked to a teacher like that, not even Snape." She answered as she began to notice that all eyes were on them. She scowled and most of the younger students fled while some of the upper year students just grinned knowingly and went back to what they had been doing.

Ron heard Harry say that there was something odd about Moody. Scoffing and relaxing as he realized that whatever was going on it wasn't anything romantic, he said: "It's Mad Eye Moody, he has always been odd."

As the trio discussed the behavior of their latest DADA professor, Harry noticed that Ginny Weasley was sitting by herself near a window and biting on her quill, without anyone to talk to.

At bedtime, he brushed his teeth and climbed into bed, shutting his curtains so that he could put up a silencing charm to block out the sound of Ron's snoring.

Grabbing his notebook and softly saying the password, he began to cross off events and write down the changes he was making even as he realized he had gone too far that day while dealing with Barty Crouch Junior.

"Master Harry."

Looking up Harry found Dobby sitting across from him at the foot of his bed. "Hello, Dobby."

"I have information for you." Dobby said and after being told thank you, Dobby said: "Mrs. Malfoy has lost another baby, it is the Malfoy family secret."

"Oh." Harry felt bad now, realizing that there were some secrets he didn't need to know. He couldn't help recalling how upset Draco had seemed and wondered if the Slytherin had actually wanted siblings. "Thank you, Dobby."

"I's also found out that my former master is very confused as to why you helped his son out," Dobby said. "He's is asking around, trying to find out your motive."

"Of course he is," Harry said shaking his head. No Slytherin would ever believe that the rest of the world didn't need a motive to save someone. "Dobby, would you please go check on Remus Lupin, he is staying at 12 Grimmauld Place in London."

"I saws Master Harry's wolfman, he sent me with a letter to you," Dobby said with a wide smile on his face before he pulled out the crumpled letter. "I went to check on young master's property and found wolfman with a crazy house elf."

Harry looked at Dobby, amazed at his calling another house elf crazy. He read that Remus had learned from a tapestry in the Black house that his name was now on it as the Black family heir.

He had also located a possible spell to bring Pettigrew to the Ministry when Harry was ready for it to happen. Harry did laugh when Remus mentioned the package he had received from Colin Creevey. It seems as if the third year had taken Remus at his word about wanting a photo of Harry and had sent a copy of photos from every single year he had been at Hogwarts.

It was the part that mentioned what Dumbledore had told Sirius and Remus about contacting Harry that had the teenager angry. He had already heard about it from the portrait of Phineas Black but to read about the hurt that Remus had felt had him wanting to smack the old man around.

Looking up at Dobby and then asking if he had received his first payment, to his surprise, Dobby began to cry and say that Master Harry was paying him too much. "But Dobby, I want you to be able to buy as many socks as you wish."

With that, the house elf perked up and Harry asked him if he knew what certain other people on the castle were doing.

"Professor One Eye is having protections the house elves can't get past." Dobby stated and then said, "Professor Kitty and Professor Hiss are having a late meeting with the badger and the eagle."

"Where is the Headmaster?" Harry asked as he deciphered the house elves nicknames for the staff.

"Hogwarts tells me that the Headmaster left for London and a meeting with Minister Fudge," Dobby said.

"Dobby, could you get me close to where Professor McGonagall is meeting with Professor Snape?" He asked as he recalled that this meeting had happened in the previous time line as well.

Dobby snapped his fingers and they were once again in the same room where he had eavesdropped last time. Harry heard Sprout greeting Flitwick and Snape when they all heard the sound of Minerva McGonagall closing the door and greeting the others.

"Minerva, what is going on with Potter and Moody?" Harry heard Flitwick ask. "Not that I disagree with the young man, Moody should have never been allowed to perform those curses on students. Most of my Eagles came to me with complaints about that class. They also informed me that they sent letters to their parents."

"I have been fielding owls from parents all evening, Filius," Minerva said. "The parents of the Patil twins, Terry Boot's father, even Neville Longbottom's Grandmother sent me a note to inform me that she will be contacting the DMLE. I am rather sure that is why the Headmaster went to London this evening."

"That young man..." Sprout let out a large sigh and then said "I was very proud of his defending Mr. Malfoy in spite of their differences. Severus, I am sure that you have an opinion on the subject."

Snape said, "Potter is reckless and too eager to challenge authority, however, he was correct to do so."

"How did Lucius Malfoy react to the news that Moody wouldn't be prosecuted?" Minerva asked.

"He isn't happy." Snape answered before adding "He is also concerned about what is going on and I have to admit, personal dislike aside, there is something wrong with Alastor Moody."

"I agree. I am rather concerned with how dismissive Albus is about the situation." Minerva replied. "We need to keep a closer eye on things."

"Did Potter serve his detention with Moody?" Snape asked.

"No, he refused to when he learned that anyone who wished could miss that lesson if they chose to. I only learned later on that one of the reasons Mr. Potter was so determined to overcome the effect of the dementors is that what he hears when they are close is his mother's death."

Snape flinched at that unnerving news. No wonder the boy didn't want to see the Unforgivables performed mere feet away from him.

"His grades have taken a large jump this year in my class," Sprout announced.

"Mine as well, though he was carrying an E cumulative through the first three years," Flitwick stated. "Bathsheba mentioned he has joined her third-year Runes class as of tomorrow's lesson as well."

"Yes, he dropped Divination. He is rather tired of hearing Sybil predicting his death." Minerva announced. "Severus, how has he been doing in Potions?"

"We have only managed to have one class, but he did seem to at least pay attention this year." He grudgingly announced.

"What are you going to do about his missed detention?" Snape added.

"I am going to agree with Potter in regards to this event but will be letting him know that from here on out, he will have to attend detention if it is assigned," Minerva said just as the door opened and the Headmaster joined them. "Albus, how did it go with the Minister?"

"I simply pointed out that Hogwarts has its own jurisdiction and that I had given Alastor permission to perform the curses on the spiders." Albus said before adding "I am sure that this tempest will settle down soon, after all it is a small matter. Now, regarding Mr. Potter, I am rather concerned at how quickly he is to anger lately."

"Only with Moody. He seems to distrust your hand picked professor, Albus. The boy seems to have good instincts." Filius said as he stood and looking at Minerva asked if she was still interested in that game of chess they had started earlier that week.

Sprout followed the duo out the door leaving Severus and the Headmaster. Harry who was still eavesdropping listened as the Headmaster mentioned how concerned he was about Harry's quick temper again.

The reply had him gasping as he listened to the Potion's master defend him and announce that he had questions regarding Moody and that the Headmaster should have fired the other man.

"So that you may take up the position of Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Severus." Harry heard the headmaster's comment and felt a taken back by the hard tone.

"No, if nothing else, bring back the werewolf. There is something strange with Moody, Albus and you are either willfully ignoring it or know exactly what it is." with that Severus Snape exited the room, his robes billowing behind him as he returned to his office.

Entering his private quarters, Severus saw Lucius Malfoy patiently waiting and asked: "How did you get in here?"

"All I had to do was figure out your password on the floo." The blond man sank back into the chair he was seated upon and looked at Snape. "What is he up to? I had a floo visit from Fudge an hour ago. I also did some checking, he has been spending a lot of time in Godric's Hollow, Severus."

"I wish I knew," Snape said as he stared into the fireplace before looking over at Lucius. "My arm..."

"Mine too," Lucius replied as he drank deeply from the glass of cognac he had picked up from the nearby end table. "It's too quick."

* * *

Harry was back in his bed, having sent Dobby to his own and wrote down what he felt was important even as he looked over what he had written. Finding the name Bathilda Bagshot circled, he recalled why he was interested in the name and decided to ask Dobby to find out what he could about her the next day.

Minerva McGonagall was tired at the end of the week. Friday was normally one of her busiest days at Hogwarts. Sitting down in her comfortable chair next to her fireplace, she requested a pot of tea and then tossing some floo powder into the fireplace, sent out a few invitations to her co-workers to join her.

When Bathsheba Babbling had done so, along with Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Spout she noticed that they all looked as weary as she did. Tea and sandwiches were distributed and eaten before anyone began to speak.

Pomona looked at Minerva and announced "Neville Longbottom came to speak to me. He was troubled by what happened in his DADA class. He wrote to his grandmother and I tried to comfort him but you should know, that young man feels as if the Headmaster should have at least dealt with Moody's mistake."

"If it was a mistake." Hooch acidly sniped. Seeing them looking her way, she said "A few years ago, Hogwarts was a nice quiet school with a bit of tension between the various houses, now it is a battle ground and we have had to deal with stray trolls running amok, a basilisk being found on the grounds, dementors and those are just the things we can talk about. Minerva, I don't know what the Headmaster is up to, but frankly, there are many people out there asking the same question."

"You are correct, ladies," Minerva said with a sigh. "Amos Diggory and a few other members of the Ministry are pressing the Minister to find a way to override the blanket protections that keeps Hogwarts from Ministry interference. They feel that Albus has been too lax for the last few years. This is going to end in tragedy."

"What about the Board of Governors?" Poppy asked.

"With Malfoy removed, the Headmaster's supporters are the majority," Minerva replied leaving unsaid what they all knew, that the board would do nothing without Dumbledore's approval.

"I did notice that Potter has been supportive of Longbottom." Sprout stated.

"He has been an interesting addition to my third-year Runes class." Babbling stated. Seeing them looking her way, she said "Once the students got past the famous Boy Who Lived nonsense, most have been accepting of a fourth-year student. I have only had two issues. As you know, first years are assigned partners. I had only one student without a partner and I paired with Mr. Potter with Ms. Lovegood which apparently lead to an argument with Ms. Weasley who demanded that she switch with her in spite of her partner, Ms. Lansing refusing to be paired with the Lovegood girl. Ms. Lansing came to speak to me about the situation and when I spoke to the Weasley girl she was NOT happy."

"Girl probably has a crush on the Potter boy after he saved her life two years ago," Pomfrey muttered. "That girl should have been forced to see a mind healer but her mother ignored my diagnosis and insisted that all she needed was to be home."

"Who knows maybe having a class with Potter will end this crush without causing any major issues," Minerva said. "Ginny Weasley has no idea about the real Harry Potter and I think that close contact will show her that the real boy has very little in common with this hero she has built up in her mind."

Minerva and the ladies then switched to the topic of who was dating who until it was time for her to take her turn patrolling the halls.

Running into Severus Snape, she greeted her coworker and listened as he reported that he had had an odd encounter with Moody in his own office, she sighed and told him to just keep his head down and ignore Moody. "Albus said that he is only here for the one year. If we can survive Lockhart, Moody will be a mere annoyance."

Hearing voices in the seventh-floor corridor, Minerva realized that it was Potter and Longbottom seated in a nearby alcove and that they were speaking of their parents.

"Neville, your parents are alive. You at least have hope that someday they will be fine. I would give anything for a chance to see my parents." Minerva heard the yearning in Harry's voice and felt horrible for the young boy.

"Sometimes I think you were the lucky one. My parents don't seem to know me at all. My mum gives me these gum wrappers every single time I visit and I like to think that it means something but Grams is probably right that it means nothing." Now Minerva was wishing she had drunk something stiffer than tea earlier that afternoon.

"Don't lose hope, Neville. It's all we have. You have to know that." Harry quietly replied. "Ron, Hermione, the rest of our classmates, they have no idea what life is really like for us because their parents are alive and they love them."

"Your parents loved you too, Harry. They died trying to keep you safe." Neville said quietly. Minerva McGonagall felt sad for her two lost boys and realized that she had to end her hands off policy that the Headmaster had ordered in regards to the two who had lost so much in the last war. Harry's next statement had her determined to send a letter to Black via Lupin.

"I know that here." Harry said pointing at his head before saying softly "At the same time, I get so mad at times. I can't help thinking that if they really loved me or had loved me more than saving the magical world they would have run away to America or someplace else with me instead of staying and fighting. I know it's irrational, but every time I go home to my relatives who don't want me, who don't love me, I can't help getting angry all over again."

It was a thoughtful Minerva who returned to her office and wrote a letter to Remus Lupin and who used floo powder to hand it directly to the surprised werewolf at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

As the next two weeks passed, Harry found himself doing well in all of his classes including his Runes class. His partner, Luna Lovegood had him confused more often than not but she knew what she was doing in the class. He remembered her from his last go round and her date with Malfoy.

Potions was proving interesting as he repeatedly out performed most of his classmates in spite of Malfoy still attempting to sabotage his potions and he alternated between working with Ron and Neville to try and help improve their work but it wasn't helping too much with Ron.

Hermione had looked hurt at his never wanting to pair with her until he had quietly pulled her aside and explained his reasoning. This had gotten him a quick hug and a wide smile before she had rushed off to her Arithmancy class.

In fact, the only issues he was having was that he was still finding it hard to be respectful to Moody, so he worked for polite if nothing else. He had often seen the speculative glances that Moody had been giving him and wanting nothing more than to expose him.

Arriving at the library where he was meeting with Luna to work on their Runes assignment he saw Ginny Weasley sitting with the blond. Joining them and asking where Ginny's assigned partner was, Ginny simply replied that they had split the work.

As Luna and he worked on deciphering the assigned runes and locating the correct books to work on them, Harry found himself annoyed when Ron's sister kept interrupting them and requesting help from himself. "Ginny, I don't know any more than you do. In fact, you should be asking Luna for help, not me as she has the best grades in the class."

With that, he stood and went to locate the book he needed for his special research for transfiguration. Earlier that day he had returned his Head of House's book on an animal to human transfiguration and was already making plans to use what he was finding out for ending things once and for all with Riddle.

Returning, he saw that Luna was gone and that Hermione was entering the library. "Ginny, where did Luna go?"

"I don't know. Look, I can help you with anything you need for Runes, Harry." She said. "I have known Luna since we were kids and she is always just wandering off with no explanation."

"Ginny, you don't know the answers to your own Runes assignment, how are you going to help me with mine?" He asked a bit frustrated with the red head girl. Looking up, he saw the Hermione had ended her conversation with a girl he knew to be Mandy Brocklehurst and asked: "Have you seen Luna Lovegood, Hermione?"

"The third year you are paired with in Runes?" She asked with a confused expression on her face as she sat down next to him and across from Ginny. "Yes, she was heading towards the Ravenclaw Tower, she ran right past me. She looked upset."

Determined to find out what that was about when he next saw Luna, he asked his best friend "Do you have time to help Ginny. She was having some problems with some runes and I am working on my extra project for transfiguration."

"No, it's fine. I will just work it on it later." Ginny hastily replied sliding her parchment back into her bag, annoyed at how dense Harry was being. Noticing that Hermione wasn't pulling out any books of her own, she asked her about it.

"Oh, I was just looking for Harry." She answered. Looking at her dark haired friend, she said: "It's almost time for dinner."

"Oh, alright," Harry replied as he closed his books and walked with the two girls as they returned to the seventh-floor entrance to the common room. Finding Neville and the twins seated together, he said: "That can't be good."

Walking over he found to his surprise that Neville was asking them to help him with a plan. Hearing what he wanted, Harry looked at Neville and asked: "What is going on?"

"My grandmother asked me to write her a letter with everything that has gone on since I started Hogwarts. I thought since the twins were here before I was, they could offer a perspective of from before we started Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry replied as he loped up the stairs to the dorms and was tossing his book bag on his bed when he heard Ron calling out his name. Looking at the red head, Harry grinned and said: "Where have you been?"

"Divination. I really wish you hadn't dropped out, Harry. It's not fun without you there anymore. I have been paired with Lavender Brown and all she does is giggle." He complained as tossed his own bag onto his bed and walked back down the tower steps with Harry. "Besides, we don't see each other that much anymore."

"Ron we are taking all of the same classes except where you are taking Divination and I am taking Runes." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but you are always off doing homework and never play chess or goof off anymore." His friend protested.

"Ron I told you at the beginning of the year that I intended to put more of an emphasis on my school work." He pointed out again.

"I just don't get it. I mean, your parents are dead, why do you think that they would care about your grades. It's all just strange, Harry." Ron said. "I mean it's not as if your mom is going to start nagging you for not doing homework."

Stopping in the middle of the staircase unaware that they had gained an audience, Harry turned and reached out for Ron's arm. "You have NO idea how lucky you are to have a mum who nags you about your school work. Who cares. I am done explaining myself in this matter, Ron. If you can't get it, then you really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon like Hermione told you."

With that, Harry rushed ahead leaving an angry Ron to turn to the various older boys who were also heading down to the common room. "He's gone mental."

Shaking his head, Dean Thomas pushed past Ron and said "Potter's right, the emotional range of a teaspoon."

It was the thirtieth of October, two weeks had passed and Ron still didn't get why so many of his house mates were treating him with disdain and he was telling Hermione that Harry was going to have to offer a pretty good apology if he expected Ron to forgive him.

Looking over at Ron, shaking her head, she said "You just don't get it, do you Ron? It's you, that should apologize."

Standing and taking a piece of toast from her plate, she exited the Great Hall and located Harry seated in his favorite alcove near their common room. "He is never going to get it, Harry."

Looking up at Hermione, he said: "I know and I know I should just let it go, but I hate how Ron doesn't realize how lucky he is, he has parents and brothers and sisters."

"I have even seen the twins trying to point that out to him," Hermione said then noticing the time, stood and straightened out her skirt. "It's almost time to greet the schools. We had better head down, Professor McGonagall will not be happy if we are late."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Three

Third Attempt

Cups, Rats, and Pettigrew

In London, Amelia Bones was leaning back in her chair and looking at the world worn wizard seated across from her and in spite of knowing the truth, asked: "Arthur, I want you to repeat once again what happened when you went to Moody's."

As Arthur repeated his intervention at Moody's house, she asked: "What about his wand?"

"His wand?" Arthur repeated back.

"What did Moody's wand look like, after all, you had to check it for previous spells." She asked.

Flushing and stuttering a bit, he said "I gave Moody the respect his past has earned him and didn't check it. After all, it's Moody."

"Did you see his wand?" She inquired.

"Yes, yew wood with an ebony handle." Arthur answered as he pulled his reply from his memory of past encounters with Moody.

"That was the wand he was using that day?" She asked sharply. "You saw it that very day?"

"Yes." Arthur replied.

Shaking her head, Amelia Bones said "Arthur, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and not write you up for not fulfilling your duties because we both know that the Minister has it out for you, but that statement was a lie. Moody himself when I questioned him this week told me that he had broken his wand before the incident and that he had gotten a new one that he hadn't reported to the Ministry."

Seeing Arthur flushing, she said "I know that you have a lot on your plate, Arthur but for Merlin's sake, start following Ministry guidelines and don't deviate. I don't care if you are sent to investigate Albus Dumbledore himself, follow all of the rules or Fudge will have you fired so fast you won't know what hit you. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Nodding numbly, Arthur asked if they were finished.

"Yes and Arthur, this conversation had better stay in this office and had better not be repeated to anyone, including your wife or you won't have to worry about Fudge. I will fire you myself." She threatened and watched as he left before tossing down the quill she had been holding.

Something about Moody's story stunk and she was stumped as to what it was. Looking at the other issue she was dealing with. Sirius Black and the lack of a trial.

Standing, she went to visit Minister Fudge and after a conversation that involved a little flattery, a bit of a hint that she was looking into malfeasance on the part of Albus Dumbledore and she had his blanket permission to dig up anything that could be used to discredit the man.

"I might have something but I am going to do a bit more research. Would you mind if I asked about the events that happened at Hogwarts at the end of last year. I will explain why afterwards, because I don't want to influence your memories." she said with a slight smile as she flattered the moron into giving her what she wanted.

Fudge reported on the suddenly missing hippogriff, the caught then escaped killer Sirius Black. He told her how Black had confounded the teenagers into believing his innocence, and how Black had escaped from a seventh story room with a locked door and a guard outside, she asked him a question.

"Cornelius, playing devil's advocate, what if Black was innocent?" She asked.

"No, it's not possible." The Minister stubbornly insisted.

"There was no trial. Dumbledore co-signed the orders from Crouch that Black be taken to Azkaban without a trial. He was also rumored to be the person who performed the fidelius charm on the Potter's cottage, he sealed the Potter's will and he has been ducking questions from me regarding these events." She held her breath and waited for him to deny her statements.

When he sat quietly, she continued "I want him out from Hogwarts. My niece wrote letters about being ordered to stay out of corridors or of dying a violent death. About a troll getting into the school, about a teacher going missing at the end of the year and Potter and several of his friends being awarded last minute points for what the book says was in service to the school."

"Malfoy's son mentioned something about the last minute points taking the cup away from Slytherin." He said reluctantly.

"I have also heard of students being petrified. I asked those down in the Department of Mysteries, they reported only a basilisk could have done that considering they were revived with a Draught made with Mandrake root. An incompetent teacher ends up in St. Mungos after attempting a memory charm on Potter and the Weasley boy, Weasley's youngest child ends up in the infirmary."

"Last year we have the Black situation, and then there are the several incidents this year. If we want answers, the Potter boy has them and now is the time to ask while he is on the outs with the Headmaster and if that means investigating the Black case to get him on our side, I say we do it." She said.

"Let me think about it." Cornelius said and the moment Madam Bones left, he called for his Undersecretary and requested she do some research for him into how the Prophet chose the winners of their annual prize.

"Also get me a list of who receives scholarships from the Ministry for Hogwarts." He stated and when she had left, he thought about it for a moment and then went to his floo and went to see his good friend Lucius. 

* * *

At Hogwarts, the students from Beauxbaton's arrived with Madam Maxine in their large traveling coach followed by the students from Durmstrang in their underwater vessel supervised by their death eater headmaster.

Harry saw Moody standing nearby and when the wizard noticing he was looking his way, Harry gave him a small bow with a smirk on his face before entering the castle with the intention of preparing his case to take to Amelia Bones the minute he was sure that Moody/Crouch had entered him into the TriWizard tournament.

* * *

Fudge listened to what Lucius was telling him and asked why he had been removed from the Hogwarts Board of Governors. "A simple mistake on my part and Dumbledore convinced the board to fire me."

"I want you to be my eyes and ears at Hogwarts." Fudge boldly stated to the man who had been largely responsible for his reelection fund at Gringotts. "Albus is endangering students and this might be a way to get him out of there."

"My pleasure." Malfoy replied with a slight smirk on his face as he suggested that Fudge put his request in writing because he was rather sure that the Headmaster would not be pleased.

* * *

Harry listened as for the third time Ron went on about Victor Krum and how he would do just about anything to be able to compete in the TriWizard tournament and how he wished he knew how to get passed the Goblet of Fire.

"Wouldn't you want to enter, Harry?" Seamus asked from his bed as he daydreamed about eternal glory and the things he could buy with a thousand galleons.

"No. Eternal glory? Can any of you name one person who has won this competition?" He asked and then waited for an answer. When there was none, he said: "A thousand galleons isn't worth endangering my life for."

"I bet Hermione who could tell us who won last." Dean said.

"I asked her earlier, she said she would have to look it up. So, who won the last British Quidditch Championship?" Harry inquired.

"Wasps." All four boys replied.

"You just proved my earlier point. If Hermione whose ability to remember all sorts of arcane lists can't recall the last winner of the tournament but all four of you can name who won the last Quidditch championship, how can the winner of the tournament earn eternal glory." Harry stated as reasonably as he could. "Besides, none of us know as many spells and such as seventh year students, we would end up looking like fools and I already get enough help doing that in a regular year here at Hogwarts."

Harry laid down and thought about his plan to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball and how he was going to have to pick up a new set of dress robes. He had not forgotten what Mrs. Weasley had pulled by finding a dress that matched his robes for her daughter.

In between classes the next day and asking a special request of Dobby, Harry ended up being assigned detention in Potions for something that Ron had done. Gritting his teeth as he entered the dark classroom, he found Snape sitting at his desk.

"Sit down, Potter. We need to talk."

After a moment's hesitation, Harry did as ordered and then the man across from him stared into Harry's eyes and found that he couldn't read the teenager. A bit surprised because Potter tended to wear his emotions on his sleeve, Snape said: "Tell me about your summer."

"Excuse me." Harry asked then added "Sir?"

"You have returned to Hogwarts this year an odd mixture of your parents, which is strange." Snape replied as he looked at the boy. "Your grades, your ability to pay attention, your defense of Mr. Malfoy is very much like your mother. Your behavior with Moody, reminds me of your father at his worst. Now, under normal circumstances that would have me removing points, but I am taking a wait and see approach to the situation because I think you know something we should all be told."

Harry decided to reveal just enough so that when he exposed Crouch he might have Snape as an ally again. "I don't KNOW anything sir. It's just..."

"Potter, I suggest you speak."

"It's strange because after he started following the curriculum in the book, he is a good teacher but something just has my magic on edge, sir." Harry said throwing in another sir.

"There is this odd expression on his face sometimes when he looks at me. His strange behavior with Neville and what he did to Malfoy. I know that it is nothing that is illegal but...but I guess it's just...well..."

"Potter, spit it out." Snape snapped.

"I have never met Alastor Moody but I was thinking on being an auror and I researched him. Madam Pince helped me locate the books and he just doesn't act like he is described and when I asked Lupin about him, he doesn't match how Lupin remembers him." 

* * *

Snape wanted to snap that Lupin was an idiot, but he saw that there was really something bothering the boy. "Potter, go to dinner. I will take what you have said under advisement and for once, I like most of your teachers would prefer it if you would come to us for once instead of just reacting."

"I tried that first year sir, Professor McGonagall told us we were wrong, We weren't were we? I won't even mention Lockhart." Harry muttered as he left the classroom unaware that he had imparted anything new to the Potion's master who abruptly stood and went to speak to his co-worker.

Seeing her eyes widen at his question, she said "Weasley, Granger and Potter did come to me. I assured them that the stone was safe and that you weren't trying to steal it."

"You didn't check on it? Minus who they suspected, we both had discussed our fears regarding the stone, Minerva." Snape replied.

With a grimace she said "I don't think that I was confounded to ignore it, but Severus, a part of me wanted to check, but there was some sort of compulsion charm on me. I told Albus that I believed that Quirrell hexed me but he said that was nonsense."

Snape and she left her office and were heading to the Great Hall for dinner, the Potion's master wondering if she might be right about the compulsion charm but wrong about the person placing the spell on her. He wouldn't put it past Albus Dumbledore to do so.

* * *

Harry and his friends were seated in their usual spot, the Durmstrang boys sitting with the Slytherins as Malfoy spoke of his father wanting to send him to Bulgaria for school. The Beauxbaton students were sitting with the Ravenclaws as everyone ate, all debating whose name would come out of the cup.

Harry watched as the headmaster moved forward as the cup blazed with fire and then a name came out. "Victor Krum will be the champion for Durmstrang.

Ron was so excited, Harry was tempted to who he was going to be cheering for. He had distanced himself from the red head but a week ago, Ron had just started hanging around Harry and Hermione again as if all was right between them.

Harry barely talked to the git, but he had noticed Hermione's confusion about how he was acting. Harry knew that after tonight, Ron would once again be on the outs with him.

As the second name came out, Harry heard the Headmaster announcing Fleur Delacour and he politely clapped for the pretty blond seated near Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

A third paper came out and the Headmaster began to speak before he even opened the paper. "The champion for Hogwarts is...Cassius Warrington."

"A slimy Slytherin?" Ron's anger could be heard echoing throughout the Great Hall and while it was clear that the name had come as an unpleasant surprise to the Headmaster, Harry found that he felt embarrassed on behalf of his school when only the Ravenclaws joined the excited Slytherins in congratulating Warrington.

Harry scowled at his fellow Gryffindors and quietly whispered "We need to support the Hogwarts champion."

"I won't do it, not for that slimy git." Dean said along with Seamus and Ron.

"It's what is right." Harry said and to his surprise, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and a few older students joined him in clapping as the younger ones eventually followed.

The clapping died out and the fire from the Goblet seemed to extinguish itself then another piece of paper came out and the Headmaster deftly caught it and after barely glancing at it, announced "Harry Potter."

Harry just sat there, ignoring the entire thing until he heard clapping and pretended a confusion he didn't feel even as he heard boos from Slytherin. Looking at Hermione, he saw what she was mouthing and pretending to stumble to his feet, he looked up towards where the Headmaster was standing.

"Harry, please join us."

"No." Harry answered to the shock of the entire great Hall including the still booing Slytherins. "I didn't put my name in the cup and I refuse to participate."

"Mr. Potter, you have to participate." Ludo Bagman was announcing with a gleeful expression on his face. "Your name coming out means you have signed a magical contract."

"No, it doesn't." Harry retorted refusing to move even as his head of house moved towards him. "I DIDN'T ENTER my name so how could I have signed a contract because otherwise anyone could be entered against their will, why didn't someone just write up a magical contract and signing your name make you confess to defrauding people for paying them with leprechaun gold."

The large double doors to the Great Hall flung open and Harry looked around to see Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy entering along with several aurors.

"What is going on here?" Albus demanded of Fudge as the man moved forward.

"Mr. Potter, why you are shouting at the headmaster?" Amelia Bones inquired of the dark haired teen while her aurors moved to seemingly random spots.

"My name came out of the Goblet but I didn't put it it and now they are saying I must compete. I was refusing." Harry told her, his eyes on the warrant in her hands. He could see that it was for Moody.

"I believe that our delay caused this, Mr. Potter." she said looking extremely upset with herself before moving forward, taking Harry with her to the fear of a certain bright teenage girl worried about her best friend. "Headmaster, I have some rather unpleasant news."

"Amelia, would it be possible for this to wait, as we are in the middle of something." Albus said struggling to stay pleasant after the rather trying evening he was having.

"I am afraid it can't wait." She said then looking at the Potter boy leaned down and made a suggestion to him when she saw the narrowed eyes and suspicious looks he was getting. "However, I have agreed to let Mr. Potter finish speaking."

Harry quickly took out his wand and said: "I, Harry James Potter do solemnly offer my oath that I did not enter my name in the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask anyone else to do so, so mote it be."

Holding his wand out, Harry thought about his memory of kissing Hermione and said "Expecto Patronum."

Prongs white light came out of Harry's wand and the now corporeal stag galloped around the room before coming to stand in front of Harry. Reaching out, he scratched the stag behind an antler and then watched as it disappeared.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva McGonagall had heard from others about the extraordinary ability Harry had with that particular charm.

Harry looked over at his Head of House, wondering what he was in trouble for now.

"A simple lumos charm would have done." She replied, her struggle to hide her smile noticeable to all. She moved to stand next to her student and looking around the room at the professors, the visiting guests and the Hogwarts students and said "I do believe that Mr. Potter has more than proven he was telling the truth about not entering this tournament. If I hear one person accusing him of doing so, detention with myself, Filch and Professor Snape will be the least of your worries."

There were some murmurs and then the Headmaster ordered Harry to join the other competitors in the small room. "No, thank you sir."

"Mr. Potter, you must compete." He was told.

"Why?" Harry asked. "What is the worst that will happen? I didn't put my name in, my guess and I am sure that Minister could ask the Department of Mysteries to verify this, but I believe that whoever put my name in is who would lose their magic."

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter, there is a good chance that he is correct, the unspeakables are looking into the entire tournament for me." Amelia said with a quiet aside to the teenager. Seeing his shock, she said, "The reason I was delayed arriving was a visit from that very department."

Harry stumbled forward and found himself going where he had intended to go anyhow but this latest news had him changing his plans somewhat. Joining the others, he saw Warrington looking over at him. "I didn't enter my own name."

"We know." The Slytherin said before looking at the other two and the announcing. "We were curious as to what was taking so long and we looked out just as you were making your vow and then did the patronus charm. How did a fourth year student learn to do that? I saw it last year at the Quidditch match, but that one just now, it was solid wasn't it?"

Nodding, Harry said, "I needed it to protect against the dementors last year."

The four potential champions were standing around the small room wondering when those in charge would join them when they heard a commotion in the Great Hall and rushed to the doorway.

Noticing that Amelia Bones had restrained 'Moody' and was ordering the auror her with her to feed the man a counter potion, Warrington looked at Potter and asked "What do you think is going on?"

Shrugging, Harry replied. "I don't know, but I do know that I never like that man."

"Me either." Warrington said frowning before stepping away from Potter as he realized he had just held a civilized conversation with a Gryffindor.

Hearing Fleur gasping, Harry noticed that Crouch was returning to his real form and that the wooden peg leg of Mad Eye Moody had landed on the stone floor with a loud thunk while the glass eye had fallen out and was rolling towards where they were standing in the doorway.

Krum bent and quickly scooped it up and lifting it, grimacing as he seemed to realize what he had picked up. Handing it over to the tall auror approaching, he simply said: "It is instinct."

Crouch was muttering threats as he was being led away from the head table only to see Harry standing in the open doorway. "My master will avenge me. He will take back his power and you will all pay for your defiance."

"That same master wouldn't happen to be the half blood Tom Riddle would it?" Harry snarled at the escaped death eater from the open doorway. Noticing the way Crouch seemed to be ready to attack, he looked at the auror and then back at Barty and said "Didn't you know? Tom Marvolo Riddle/I am Voldemort. I am sure even you can figure it out."

Harry saw the Headmaster heading his way and knew that the older wizard was going to stop him from saying anything else but he asked "Did you entered me in the tournament at your master's request?"

"As if I would tell a mongrel like you anything." With that Barty attempted to spit at Harry but the headmaster ended up being the target of the spittle.

Harry saw the shock on Dumbledore's face even as he turned to face the younger Crouch, so Harry used the momentary distraction to ease around the wizard to approach Madam Bones who was talking to the Minister.

"Madam Bones." He acknowledge when he saw her looking his way. "Did that man enter me into the tournament and who is he, anyhow? I mean, I know the name, Barty Crouch. I met him at the World Cup."

"Yes, please request your fellow champions rejoins us because it will be better if we release this all at once instead of allowing gossip and rumors to take hold." she said noticing the ire on Dumbledore's face.

When Bagman started to protest saying that the tournament took precedence, she told the Head of Magical Sports to take a seat before she arrested him.

Amelia let Fudge step up to the front of Dumbledore's rather ornate chair and take credit for her investigation as it has allowed her to get permission to continue investigating Albus Dumbledore.

"Please be seated. If the champions will also take seats." Harry saw Lucius Malfoy had conjured four seats off to the side and while he didn't want to take one of the seats, he knew that if he created a scene it would backfire. Soon seated next to Krum and Delacour, he listened as Fudge announced.

"This morning, during a routine visit to Bartholomew Crouch Senior's home, we found the Minister to be under the Imperious curse. When this curse was broken by healers at St. Mungos, Mr Crouch confessed that he had helped his convicted death eater son Barty escape from Azkaban at the bidding of his dying wife. It seems that his son had been held under an imperious curse and with the help of a house elf. During this time, a man we know as Peter Pettigrew, a man reported dead thirteen years ago this night arrived to speak to Barty."

There were gasps in the Great Hall but Harry's eyes went to Hermione who was trying to hide that she wanted to grin but it was clearly a struggle as the Minister stated that it was now believed that it was Peter Pettigrew not, Sirius Black who had been a death eater all those years ago.

By the time the Minister had finished speaking, Harry wanted to jump up and hug the inane idiot as he listened to the man announce that during their search of records they had not found any record of a trial for Sirius Black and that due to the connections between Crouch Junior and now known Death Eater Pettigrew they were ending their search for the escaped prisoner and that Mr. Barty Crouch Senior had been arrested.

When there was no mention of how the Minister had been told by his friends and himself about the same situation, Harry decided it was more important that they get Sirius free than in putting Fudge on the spot.

"Minister, is Voldemort back?" One of the reporters called out.

"No." Fudge said. "I believe that Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be doing a bit more investigating but at this point, we have no reason to believe that He Who Must Not Be Named is alive."

With that, Fudge announced that there would be a press conference at the Ministry the next morning and that until then he could say nothing more.

Once the large group from the Ministry had left, the three remaining which included Fudge, Bones and Malfoy, the headmaster requested that the four champions join them in the small antechamber again. This time he announced the rules for the tournament and gave them the dates of the first challenge before dismissing them.

When they were finished, the students were sent to their respective dorms and or common rooms while the heads of the various schools and the heads of the Hogwarts houses all gathered in the antechamber. Poppy had rejoined them after announcing that the healer Amelia Bones had brought with her had had the aurors with them take the real Mad Eye Moody to St. Mungos.

Amelia explained that they had been made aware from Crouch Senior that his son was going to put Potter in the tournament by some unknown manner. "We tried to get here before that happened but obviously we didn't make it. Headmaster, you and I have already spoken about issues with the man. I have heard from parents of several of your students about even more complaints regarding the impostor Moody. How is you did not realize that something was off with your old friend?"

"I was rather busy with the tournament and over the last few years, I have not seen Alastor as often as I used to. I believed him to have grown more paranoid than he used to be."

Albus soon managed to get rid of his unwanted guests, having convinced Karkaroff and Madame Maxine that he would speak to them tomorrow but that that evening he wanted to try and deal with the situation his school had ended up in due to the impostor.

When Minerva and Severus tried to insist on speaking to him, he excused himself by saying that he needed to look at his memories to figure out how he had gone so wrong in regards to missing the truth about Moody. In truth, Albus was trying to out how this had blown up so publicly.

Once alone in his office, he sat down at his desk and pulled out his pensive. Removing the memory from his mind and placing it in the stone basin, he dipped his head inside and watched from the moment Amelia Bones and Minister Fudge had entered the Great Hall until they had left.

He tried to figure out when he had lost control of events, but soon realized that it had been the moment Harry Potter had defied him and had publicly refused to join the other champions.

Paying closer attention to Harry in his memories, he didn't see anything that explained his rejection of participating, nor did he see when or how the boy gained control over the situation.

Still, thanks to Amelia Bones telling him about the danger to the others participating, Harry had agreed to compete, even if he had managed to convince the school he hadn't entered on the sly which didn't fit in with his own plans, but he would soon find another way to test the young man.

Listening one last time, he noticed how Harry's eyes had met the Granger girls when Bones and Fudge had brought up Pettigrew and Black's innocence. He would have to nip that little bit of nonsense in the bud, right away. Harry had to return to his family, therefore, there was no way he could allow Black to find out he had custody of his godson. 

* * *

Harry lay back against the pillows propped up on his bed. He had returned to Gryffindor tower only to find his classmates partying at the idea of having a Lion in the competition. He had quickly pointed out he hadn't done so and how he would be doing what was required but nothing more.

Ron had sneered and called him a coward, so Harry had simply looked at the red head and said "Really? Not wanting to compete makes me a coward? I would love to hear that explanation. Ron, I have faced dementors to rescue my godfather, a basilisk and giant spiders to rescue your sister and Hermione. I faced a possessed teacher who had attempted to kill me, a troll, a wraith and a hexed broom to protect our school but I am a coward because I don't want to compete in the TriWizard tournament."

With that, harry shook his head and walked away, leaving Ron red in the face and sputtering in anger. Once he had spoken to Hermione and Neville who were seated with the rest of the fourth year students, Harry said he was going to bed and went up to his dorm and closed his curtains which led him to now.

Looking at his journal where he was writing down the changes he was making this year, Harry was debating speaking to Professor Snape alone before Sirius was freed so that he could rely on his Potions professor during the next year.

Finishing his book, Harry re-tuned the protection charm on it and lay it down next to him before removing the mysterious pocket watch and found himself winding it as he tried to figure out what to do next...

* * *

In Hufflepuff house, Cedric Diggory was being consoled by his year mates on not being the champion even as they complained about how Harry Potter had somehow been able to compete when young Susan Bones who was seated on a nearby settee with Hannah Abbott looked at seventh year Thomas Morrison and asked. "Thomas, who was the last TriWizard champion?"

Blinking the older student replied. "I don't know, why?"

"So much for eternal glory?" She smirked and saw that the others were finally getting what she was attempting to point out. "Cedric, would you really risk your future career, your life, and limbs for putting your name on a cup and a thousand galleons? I thought you were smarter than that?"

When the embarrassed Cedric flushed, she said "The thing is that was Harry's question when the other fourth years began dreaming of being champion. I heard about it from Padma Patil who heard about it from her sister who is in Gryffindor. Potter didn't enter and frankly, I think we should be supportive to him."

"I agree." Ernie Macmillan stated as Justin Finch Fletchley and Zach Smith joined them. "Did you hear what happened when Warrington's name was announced as champion. No one but Slytherin and a few Eagles clapped for him until Potter did. We should be ashamed of ourselves. We need to support both of them. Harry Potter because he didn't enter and Cassius Warrington because he did."

An agreement was reached that evening in Hufflepuff to be equally loyal to Potter and Warrington, which Cedric mentioned to Roger Davies the next morning as they met each other on the way to breakfast in the Great Hall.

"The Claws spoke of it as well. We are going to support both Potter and Warrington. Warrington because he is the Hogwart's champion and Potter because he didn't enter his own name."

Nodding, they looked over at the table with the green and silver before requesting a moment of Cassius Warrington's time. The Hogwarts champion was wary but he agreed to step out in the nearby corridor with the two Quidditch captains.

"We spoke to our classmates and are going to support you as the Hogwarts champion but we will be also be supporting Potter."

"The Potter boy didn't enter his name." Warrington stated. Seeing their surprise, Warrington flushed and said "The only Snakes disagreeing with this are the fourth year snakes. This morning Snape saw Parkinson trying to charm some badges against Potter and gave her detention until the first task and removed a hundred points."

"Snape?" Davies asked in disbelief.

"Surprised most of us too." Warrington answered. "Still, it is the smart thing to do, supporting Potter. I heard him, when that git Weasley complained about my being named champion. I owe him for that if nothing else."

With wide eyes, the three separated and quickly headed to their respective house tables, never noticing that Flitwick had been eavesdropping and had given all three of their houses fifteen points on his way to the teacher's table in the front of the room.

TBC


End file.
